Family Life
by Emiiily
Summary: Set six years after the season finale. Take a look at Lorelai and Luke's life after they reconciled. Mostly L&L but some Rory and Jess later in the story. Please R&R!
1. The Climbing Tower

Set Six years after the season finale.

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not very good!

Lorelai entered the kitchen in search of coffee. Luke had hidden it from her because he thought she drank too much of the stuff and he knew he'd have to send her to rehab if she continued knocking it back like she did. He was sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. She looked over at him with her puppy dog eyes hoping to make him crack.

"It won't work," He said, looking at her plainly hiding his amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh my mistake. You want some coffee?" He asked, trying not to laugh. She looked at him for a second and to her he looked serious. She nodded and he pulled out a mug that he was holding under the table. She grabbed it impatiently.

"Oh my god you are my favourite husband! I love – hang on. This is de-caf! Why are you doing this to me? I have been nothing but faithful, nice and considerate to you throughout our marriage and in return you give me de-caffeinated liquid!" She stopped to take a breath and just as she was about to continue with her rant she heard the front door open.

"Were back!" Shouted Rory

"It's about time! I need coffee Rory tell him I need it to survive," begged Lorelai as Rory entered the kitchen. "Hey where's Lily?" she added.

"She went up to her room because apparently her teddy bear was tired and she needed to put him to bed," answered Rory.

"You look worn out," said Luke.

"Why thanks Luke," she replied sarcastically, "No I'm kidding. It's that sister of mine! She had me pushing her on the swings and she got stuck at the top of the climbing tower so I had to climb up there to get her down."

"What the hell was she doing on the climbing tower? I specifically told you don't let her go on there because she gets stuck every time!" added Lorelai.

"No you didn't! You said make sure you let Lily go on the climbing tower because it's her favourite thing at the park."

"Yeah I know ha! It was so you would be really tired when you came back and you could see what it's like to be me."

"You're pure evil."

Lily came and stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking as worn out as Rory did, her long brown hair hanging down the sides of her face, her curls bouncing around. She looked exactly like Lorelai and their personalities weren't that different either, much to Luke's dismay.

"Hey baby how was your day out with your big sister?" Asked Lorelai, holding her arms out and giving Lily a giant hug.

"It was so fun! She let me go on the climbing tower too."

"Oh really? Erm...let me guess....you got stuck at the top again didn't you?"

"Yeah but it was fun! I wanna do it again!"

"Maybe tomorrow sweetie," said Luke. He loved taking Lily to the park. He loved to see her so excited and full of beans.

"Ok daddy. Can I have some coffee?" Asked Lily.

"What?" Luke looked shocked at what he had just heard.

"Pretty please?" she asked sweetly showing the famous Gilmore pout.

"Why would I give my four year old daughter coffee?" said Luke. "You are the spitting image of your mother you know." She smiled at Lorelai who gave her a secretive wink back. Rory saw this and knew that Lorelai had asked Lily to get Luke to give her some coffee. She laughed to herself and was happy that her mom had finally settled down and was happier than she had ever been.


	2. Sexual Hints

Lily was stood looking out of the window.

"Rory!" She shouted. She came running through to the living room wondering what was going on.

"What is it, little sister?" she asked worried.

"Your boyfriend's here," she answered cheekily.

"Oh finally! And he's not my boyfriend, he's my husband." She swung open the door and ran down the steps towards him.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" He asked.

"Of course! Did you miss me?"

"Not as much as I missed my little sister-in-law," he said as Lily ran towards them and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Jess," she said excitedly.

"That's not fair! She gets better treatment than I do," said Rory sticking out her bottom lip at him.

"Aww don't worry I'll give you even better treatment later," he said seductively.

She grinned at him and they walked inside together, Lily still hanging on to Jess.

"Lily let the poor man go!" Ordered Lorelai as they reached the living room.

"No if I let go he might leave again."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"So how was your trip," asked Lorelai.

"Ah it was boring. Except for the casinos," he said.

"I hope you didn't spend all our hard earned cash!" Said Rory, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well," he paused for a moment causing Rory to slap his arm, "Of course I didn't," he answered laughing at her expression.

"Well we'd better leave you two alone tonight, hadn't we?" interrupted Lorelai.

"Oh my god Mom. You're still using sexual hints for me? You're so embarrassing; I don't even wanna be having this conversation with you."

"Wow chill! You're so sensitive. I'm happy to tell you all the details of mine and Luke's...

"Mom stop! How many times do I have to remind you that what you and Luke do behind closed doors is none of my business and I never, ever want to hear about it. OK?

"Jeez, fine. C'mon Lily let's go to the diner, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Said Lily enthusiastically.

"That's my girl!" she said as she zipped up Lily's coat. Connecticut was chilly at this time of year.

In the square, Lorelai and Lily were walking hand in hand towards Luke's.

"I'm gonna order a burger and fries with a side of fries and an extra large coke!" rambled Lily as they walked.

"Yeah of course you are! Do you really think your daddy is gonna let you eat that?"

"No he'll probably force feed me a salad or something. It's not fair, you're allowed to eat burgers and fries and drink coffee so why can't I?" Lorelai looked down at her daughter who had her bottom lip stuck out.

"Hey, that doesn't work on me OK? I invented that you can't steal it from me!"

"Worth a shot though right?"

"You really are my daughter!" Lorelai squealed as she picked up Lily and carried her across the road and into the diner.


	3. Revenge is Sweet

Rory, Lorelai and Lily were snuggled up on the sofa watching 'Mamma Mia' with five massive tubs of popcorn.

"How come she doesn't know who her daddy is? Everyone knows who their daddy is!" Asked Lily looking confused. Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other and couldn't hide their laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing honey were not laughing at you, were laughing at erm......" Lorelai was lost for words for like the first time ever.

"We were laughing at Pierce Brosnan's singing ," butted in Rory.

"OK but it's not that funny."

"Hey Lily, guess what?" Said Lorelai.

"What?" Replied Lily, getting excited about what was coming next.

"It's time for bed!" Her excitement faded and she looked at Rory. "Rory's not going to bed, so why do I have to?"

"Because Rory is seven times older than you!" Lily could tell she wasn't gonna win this battle so she gave in. "Go get your PJs on and brush your teeth. I'll be up in a minute."

"Don't be too long because as your making me go to bed so early you have to read me an extra long story!" She gave Lorelai a cheeky smile and ran upstairs. Rory laughed and Lorelai gave her a disappointed look.

"I can't believe your encouraging her! You put her up to this didn't you?"

"Revenge is sweet, Mom."

"What have I ever done to you?" Lorelai looked genuinely shocked.

"Erm....let me think. Oh yeah, you told Lily to climb the tower at the park so I would have to go up and get her down even though you know I don't like those things!"

"Aww was Rory scared?"

"No." She didn't sound convincing.

"Mommy hurry up!" Shouted Lily down the stairs.

"Ok I'm coming, jeez!" She began to climb the stairs then looked back at Rory, "We will finish this later." Rory scowled back at her and she continued up the stairs to Lily's room.

Rory woke up the next morning to find Jess wasn't next to her. She shouted him, but there was no reply. 'That's weird,' she thought. She got out of bed and walked out of the room onto the landing. She could smell freshly made waffles. 'Luke,' she thought to herself. She had been living with her Mom and Luke whilst Jess was away in Vegas and with him only getting back yesterday they hadn't had a chance to move back to their place. Lorelai and Luke had moved house when they found out she was pregnant as they knew the crap shack wasn't big enough so now they lived at the Twickham House. But Lorelai didn't wanna sell the old house because it was where Rory had grown up and it held so many memories, so Jess and Rory had moved in there.

"Morning babe," greeted Jess as she entered the kitchen, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah like a baby," she replied.

"Hey Rory, did you know it's my birthday on Saturday?" Interrupted Lily.

"Oh really?" Answered Rory, even though she knew when her own sister's birthday was. "And how old will my baby sister be on Saturday?"

"Five!"

"Wow that's a big number, you know!"

"Yep, so what are you getting me?"

"Oh erm...I don't know. What do you want?"

"Oh this is a fun game! I know the one thing I've wanted for ages!"

"And what would that be?"

"A baby brother!" Lorelai's head shot up from her cup of de-caf coffee and Luke put down his fork and looked at Lorelai.

"Isn't there anything else you want sweetie?" Asked Lorelai.

"Well I suppose but that's the thing I want the most!"

"Well you'll have to wait and see."


	4. The Birthday Present

Luke was sat up in bed reading Jess's Novel. "Hey Lorelai," he shouted, not too loudly as he didn't want to wake Lily.

"What's up babe?" She asked walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Come and sit for a minute. I wanna talk to you."

"Hang on a sec." She disappeared into the bathroom to get rid of the toothbrush then came back and climbed into bed next to Luke and turned to look at him, "So what's on your mind?"

"Well I was thinking about what Lily said earlier, you know about her birthday present."

"Yeah I've been thinking too, well my first thought was did my four year old daughter just ask me to have sex with her dad as a birthday present to her?" Luke rolled his eyes knowing that Lorelai was the only one who would look at it that way. "But I realised that maybe she's just lonely. I mean yeah she has you and me, and Rory and Jess but she doesn't have anyone her own age to hang out with. There's Davey and Martha but they're older too and I think she just..."

"Lorelai," he interrupted.

"What," She answered snappily, unhappy that her rant was over.

"I wanted to talk remember!"

"Oh yeah sorry, I got carried away again didn't I?" He nodded. "Ok carry on."

"So I was erm.... damn I forgot what I was gonna say!" He said irritated.

"You were thinking about Lily's birthday present."

"Oh yeah right, well I was thinking about you know, what it would be like if we had another kid. A boy maybe." Lorelai looked at him for a moment before finding her voice.

"Oh really? You wanna have another kid?"

"Well maybe. I just think we need another male in the house because there are only so many Barbie dolls and hair straighteners a guy can deal with."

"Yeah I understand that."

"But do you wanna have another?"

"Erm...Luke I have to tell you something." Lorelai looked at him and saw his expression change.

"What, what is it? Do you not want anymore because I can deal with that if it's what you want. I mean it won't...."

"Luke, shush your turning into me! Look it's not that I don't wanna have another kid. It's something else." He looked at her expectantly. "I think, and this isn't certain ok? But I think I'm already pregnant." She stared at him, patiently waiting for his reaction. He seemed to take a while to process the news but she waited silently. When he finally looked at her she saw a smile creep across his face.

"I can't believe it!" He finally exclaimed. "Have you taken a test?"

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be there," she replied as he hugged her tightly and gave her a passionate kiss. As they pulled away from each other, Lorelai gave Luke a wide smile and he could see that his life just became even more perfect.


	5. Down the Plug Hole

Lorelai was sat on the toilet seat whilst Luke was pacing around in the bedroom.

"Hey honey, it's almost time!" She shouted eagerly.

"How much longer?" He asked entering the bathroom.

"Ten seconds."

"Ok. Where's the stick?" He asked looking around.

"Erm...it was right here next to the sink. Oh crap! It must have fallen down the plug hole."

"Are you kidding me? You're telling me that the plastic stick that will determine the next eighteen years of our lives just fell down the plug hole?" He asked.

"When you put it like that!" They raced over to the sink and Luke grabbed a mini torch from the cabinet. "Can you see it?"

"Hang on," He said. "Its right there, I can see it."

Ten minutes later they were sat on the bathroom floor next to each other staring at the stick that had turned a weird gray colour from being stuck down the pipe.

"So what are you thinking?" Asked Lorelai.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think." How about you? How do you feel?" He wrapped his arm round her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel fine. I just know I have a lot of morning sickness ahead of me." She winced at the thought and he looked at her sympathetically.

"You know if I could go through it for you, I would." He said, wishing she didn't have to feel so lousy.

"Now that I would like to see!" She said perking up a bit. They both laughed at each other and looked at the stick that Luke was still holding.

"What's that?" They looked towards the doorway to see Lily stood there in her PJ's.

"Oh it's just a leftover ice lolly stick," answered Luke, hoping she would buy it.

"Mmm can I have one?"

"Maybe later sweetie, Ok? Said Lorelai. "Right if you go downstairs I'm sure Jess will make you something for breakfast!"

"Ok." She ran out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. When she was gone, Lorelai turned to Luke.

"Boy it's sure gonna be hard work when this little one arrives." Luke chuckled and took her hand then guided her downstairs for breakfast.


	6. Another Sibling

"Hey Jess, why don't you take Lily out for a while?" Asked Rory. Her mother had been acting weird all day and she planned to find out why.

"Erm....yeah sure. Why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?"

"Because I am," she replied cheekily.

"Well you sure know how to make a guy feel loved. What have you got some guy coming over? Are you having an affair? Oh I can't believe this!"

"Jess! Shut up you are such a big drama queen."

"So you're not sleeping with someone else?"

"No I can't believe you would even think that! You know I would never do that to you." He saw the hurt in her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. So why do you wanna get rid of me then?" He asked curiously.

"Because mom's been acting strangely all day and I know something's wrong."

"Lorelai always acts strangely."

"Yeah I know, but today she was acting like a normal human being, which is strange!" Jess laughed.

"Ok I'll go."

"Thank you." She kissed him, softly at first but it grew more intense.

"Hey, hey stop it!" Said Lorelai as she entered the room.

"I was thinking of taking Lily out for a while, maybe get some ice cream and go to the park. That sorta thing," He said to Lorelai.

"Oh yeah cool, hang on. Lily! Get down here right now," she shouted up the stairs. Lily raced from her room and stopped halfway down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I? Please don't shout at me, it wasn't my fault," Begged Lily.

"What wasn't your fault?" Asked Lorelai.

"Oh nothing!" She replied, changing the subject. "So why did you shout me?"

"Because Jess said he wants to take you out for ice cream."

"Cool, let's go!" Replied an enthusiastic Lily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, my coat."

"And...."

"Erm......my shoes!"

"Well done! Ok have a good time hon," she said, planting a kiss on Lily's forehead, "and be on your best behaviour Ok? No funny business and definitely no climbing towers!"

"Bye mommy! I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

"See ya," said Jess. Rory waved and he closed the door behind them. She looked at Lorelai and decided to come straight out with it.

"So why have you been acting weird all day?" Lorelai looked at her.

"I....don't know what you're talking about."

"Erm....how about at breakfast when you ate an apple and drank two full cups of de-caf? Or how you and Luke kept smiling at each other? It was strange!"

"Well there is something I want to tell you, but I was gonna wait."

"Mom we tell each other everything, what's going on?" A huge smile took over Lorelai's face and she looked Rory in the eye.

"Lily's getting older now, I mean she's almost five and she's growing so fast, so me and Luke were thinking that before we know it she'll be graduating high school and going off to college and we won't have a child to take care of anymore."

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" Asked Rory excitedly.

"What the hell Rory! You just spoiled my big news. That is totally the kinda thing you'd do."

"You're pregnant! This is amazing, I get another sibling!" Rory gave Lorelai a massive hug and she beamed at her. She was so happy and nothing could burst the bubble she was in.


	7. Whether you Like it or Not

"Hey babe, guess what, it's Friday night," Said Lorelai to Luke. "And what one word goes after Friday night? It's a word we long to hear when were hungry, but when the words 'Friday night' are put in front of it, we loathe and despise it and wish it didn't exist." Luke turned to look at her and smiled. "Ugh I don't feel so good. Maybe, we shouldn't go to dinner because the way I'm feeling I couldn't possibly...."

"You're going and there's nothing you can do about it!" He interrupted.

"Wait! I have the excuse of all the excuses. Tell them I have swine flu!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai, I'm not telling your parents you have swine flu to get you out of having dinner with them! It's a ridiculous idea." He looked at her disappointed face, put his hand on her shoulder and left the room. She sighed heavily and flopped down onto the bed. She put a hand over her stomach.

"I can't wait for you to be born because then you can be my excuse," she said grinning happily.

Hey princess, are you almost ready?" Asked Luke, walking into Lily's bedroom. "Hey you look beautiful!" She was wearing a knee length turquoise dress with sequins around the bottom and a white cardigan.

"Thanks daddy. Do you think Grandma will like it?"

"I think she'll love it."

"Are you sure because last time she said my hair was a mess and the time before that she said I looked like a homeless person! And it gets worse. One time I was wearing a really pretty pink and white dress and she said I looked like a marshmallow!

"You are just like your mother you know."

"Well at least I'm not like her mother!" Luke laughed at her as Lorelai poked her head round the door.

"Hey erm.....I'm having really bad mood swings at the moment and I don't think it's such as good idea for me to be near Emily Gilmore so I think I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"Yeah me too, I feel really sick and I think I'll just go to bed," added Lily. She ran over to stand in front of Lorelai and they both pouted at him.

"Hey enough already with the pouting! It won't work Ok? You're both going and I'm not gonna tell you again!" He got up and headed for the door.

"Now!" Shouted Lorelai. At that moment, both Lorelai and Lily ran towards Luke and pulled him down onto the floor. He tried to stop them but he was too late. Lorelai was sat on top of him holding him down whilst Lily was stood next to him.

"Say it! Say we don't have to go," shouted Lily.

"No you're both going," he replied.

"Wrong answer!" Said Lorelai. "Lily go get your tennis racquet."

"Alright! You don't have to go! You can stay home!"

"Good." Lorelai climbed off Luke and he stood up slowly. "Right I'll go order some take out," she said and she started walking away from Luke with her back to him. Luke began to follow her then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and ran downstairs. "Luke, put me down!" She shouted. He carried her out of the front door with Lily following, hitting Luke with her teddy bear trying to stop him. He opened the car door and put Lorelai in the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt.

"I told you! Whether you like it or not." He shut the door and she smiled at what had just happened. He opened the back door and Lily climbed into her car seat where Luke fastened her in.

"You're mean!" Said Lily looking at Luke. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Luke climbed in the car and they set off for the Gilmore mansion.


	8. No Alcohol Allowed

The three approached the large front door of the Gilmore house. They stopped and Luke rang the doorbell.

"It gets bigger and scarier every week," said Lily who was holding onto Luke's hand tightly.

"Don't worry we'll soon be out of here," said Lorelai as she held Luke's other hand. The door swung open and the three saw a young woman in a uniform. She looked about eighteen.

"Hi, you must be the new maid, what's your name?" Asked Lily politely. The woman looked at her for a moment, shocked that she had been spoken to nicely.

"Erm...I'm Amy." Replied the maid.

"Oh you speak American!" Lorelai and Luke laughed.

"Sweetie she speaks English, like you," said Lorelai. Lily looked at the Amy who was smiling at her.

"I'm Lily. The evil lady is my Grandma."

"Oh right. I don't mean to be rude but how do you put up with her?"

"No idea," said Lily.

"The alcohol helps," interrupted Lorelai, "That's why the drinks are before dinner, so were drunk during the meal." Luke looked at her and whispered in her ear.

"You won't be drunk tonight, I hope."

'Damn' Thought Lorelai. How was she gonna get through the evening with no alcohol?

"What are you doing stood out here?" Asked Emily, walking into the hallway, causing everyone to jump.

"We were just getting acquainted with Amy, here," said Lorelai.

"Well come in, Rory and Jess are already here and your missing drinks." They followed her into the living room where Rory, Jess and Richard were waiting.

"Hi Grandpa!" Shouted Lily. She ran over to him and jumped onto his lap. Lorelai and Luke sat down opposite Rory and Jess and Emily went over to the bar area.

"Can I get you three a drink?" She asked.

"Beer please," asked Luke.

"Please can I have a club soda?" asked Lily. Emily looked in Lorelai's direction.

"Martini, Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, snapping out of her day dream.

"I said would you like a martini?"

"Oh erm....no thanks. I think I'll just have the same as Lily."

"Really, is something wrong?"

"No I just erm.....I'm on this new medication and I can't have alcohol," she lied.

"What medication, are you ill?"

Rory watched the conversation in amusement as Lorelai struggled to think of new excuses.

"It's nothing really; it's erm.....kinda embarrassing."

"Lorelai there is nothing to be embarrassed about, you can tell...."

"Mom will you drop this please, all this because I asked for a soda, jeez." Emily stopped talking and handed the three of them their drinks in silence. Dinner was mostly silent too. They talked about work and Lily talked to Amy, much to Emily's dismay. They were glad when it was over. The five of them walked out of the door and Lorelai slammed it behind her deliberately.

"Wasn't that fun?" She asked sarcastically.

"The joys of Friday Night Dinner," said Rory.

"Well were definitely not going next week," said Lorelai to Luke. "Who wants ice cream?"

"I do, I do," shouted Lily jumping up and down.

"I think were gonna head home," said Jess.

"Ok well we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." They got into their cars and drove away from the mansion.

"What flavour do you want princess?" asked Luke.

"Oh erm....I'll have triple choc with extra choc please," said Lorelai.

"I wasn't referring to you," said Luke smiling and she smiled back cheekily.

"Can I have strawberry with sprinkles please?" asked Lily.

"Yeah of course. Go get a table and I'll bring it over." She ran over to find a table and Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Do you think we should tell Lily about the baby now?" she asked.

"Well it seems like a good time." He replied. He ordered their ice cream and took it over to the table where Lily was waiting. "There you go. So Lily, me and mommy have something we wanna tell you."

"What is it?" she asked. "Is it about my birthday present?"

"Kind of," replied Lorelai, thinking back to what she asked for. "You know you asked us if you could have a brother for your birthday. Well you're getting one. It might be a sister though because we don't know yet."

"Really. I'm getting a brother!" shouted Lily. She jumped out of her seat and ran round to sit on Luke's lap. "Where is he?"

"He, or she, is in here," she said patting her stomach.

"How did he get in there?"

"Erm....." she looked to Luke for help.

"There was this little seed that mommy ate and it grew into a baby," said Luke.

"Cool. Can I feel it?"

"Oh sure sweetie." Said Lorelai. Lily got of Luke's lap and stood next to Lorelai. She put her small hand on her stomach and moved it around a little.

"I can't feel anything," said Lily disappointedly.

"You won't be able to for a while hon, but he'll start moving around soon."

"When can I see him?"

"Not for another seven months I'm afraid."

"Why seven months? That's ages."

"Because he or she has to grow first ok, so you have to be patient."

"Ok I'll wait."

"Good now finish your ice cream, it's past your bedtime," Said Lorelai. She watched as Lily went back to her chair. Luke took her hand and they smiled at each other, surprised at how well Lily had taken the news.


	9. The Wicked Witch of Hartford

Luke and Lorelai were woken up the next morning by Lily jumping on the bed.

"Wake up, wake up." She shouted.

"What's wrong princess?" asked Luke.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday," said Lorelai sleepily.

"Yeah but guess what other day it is today?"

"I don't know what other day is it today?" asked Lorelai sarcastically.

"Daddy do you know what day it is?"

"I have no idea." he said joining in the game. "Give us a clue."

"It's my birthday."

"Oh yeah that's right! And how old is my baby today?" Asked Lorelai.

"Five."

"Wow five! You know what that means don't you?"

"I get five pop tarts for breakfast?"

"Yeah and I get to tickle you for five minutes!" She pulled Lily down next to her on the bed and started tickling her. Lily laughed loudly and wriggled around. Luke watched the two of them and smiled at his perfect little family that was about to get bigger. He got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Five minutes later, Lorelai and Lily were laid next to each other trying to catch their breath.

"Do it again mommy."

"No chance. You'll have to wait till next year."

"Aww no fair!"

"Do you smell that?" asked Lorelai.

"What I can't smell anything."

"Yeah I can smell balloons, and pop tarts. And wrapping paper!"

"Ooh presents!" said Lily excitedly jumping out of bed. She ran out of the room and down the stairs with Lorelai closely behind.

"Wow." Shouted Lily as she reached the bottom of the stairs. There were banners pinned all the way around the room reading 'Happy 5th Birthday Lily' and there were balloons tied to all the furniture. There was a blank white board stood against one of the walls.

"Mommy what's this for?"

"Ah you'll have to wait until your guests arrive."

"Tell me."

"No wait and see."

"Please?"

"How about you open your presents?"

"Yeah."

"Luke, present time." She shouted through to the kitchen. He appeared a few minutes later carrying a large present.

"Is that for me?"

"Well it's your birthday."

"Cool. Can I open it?"

"Go ahead." She ripped open the wrapping paper and pushed it to the side.

"Wow. A pink dollhouse!" shouted Lily.

"Daddy made that for you," Said Lorelai.

"Really? She ran over to Luke and gave him a hug. "Thank you Daddy."

"Anything for my princess."

"Hey Callum, look at my dollhouse!"

"Who's Callum?" asked Lorelai.

"My baby brother, he's inside you remember?"

"Oh you gave him a name. Sweetie we don't know if it's a boy. It might be a girl."

"But I'm gonna pretend. Is that ok?"

"Yeah of course just don't get your hopes up. Now you'd better go get dressed because people are gonna start to arrive soon."

"Yeah come on," said Luke. "I'll bring your house up for you." They got up and went upstairs. Lorelai sat there for a second thinking about what Lily said. She put her hand on her stomach, 'Callum's not such a bad name actually,' she thought to herself. She smiled and headed upstairs to get ready for the party.

People began to arrive around eleven. Lane, Zach and the twins were the first to arrive and were shortly followed by Jess and Rory.

"Hey, where's my baby sister?" shouted Rory as they walked through the door.

"I'm here!" Lily came running into the hallway with the twins following her.

"Oh hey guys," said Rory to the twins.

"Hi Aunt Rory." They replied at the same time.

"Is that my present?" She pointed to the large package that Jess was holding.

"Sure is." He placed it on the floor in front of Lily and she opened it quickly, just as Luke and Lorelai walked in the room.

"Ooh what have you got?" asked Lorelai.

"It's a bike!" replied Lily.

"Wow! Get it out of the box and have a look." Lily opened the top of the box and Luke lifted it out carefully and put it in front of Lily.

"Cool. Thanks Rory thanks Jess." She gave them both a hug and climbed onto the bike.

"No riding the bike in the house," said Lorelai as she lifted Lily off it.

"I don't know how to ride it. Daddy will you teach me?"

"Sure princess. Not now though, we'll do it after your party."

"Ok." She put the bike against the wall and ran after the twins.

Over the next half an hour the rest of the guests arrived. There was Liz and TJ with Doula and Sookie and Jackson with Martha, Davey and their youngest child Alice. All the regular townspeople came too. There was Babette and Miss Patty, Kirk and Lulu, Gypsy and even Taylor showed up and by noon they had a full house.

"Mommy will you tell me what the white board is for now?" asked Lily.

"Erm yeah ok, get all the kids to sit around and I'll be back in a minute." Lily told the kids to sit around the board and Lorelai reappeared with several cans of silly string. "Ok kids here's a can of silly string each. There's only one rule. The only place you spray it is the white board. No spraying the walls and definitely no spraying each other ok?" They all nodded and stood up to start spraying. There was a knock at the door and Luke went to answer it.

"Oh erm....hi," he said to the visitors. "Lorelai," he shouted.

"Yeah?" she came through to the hallway.

"There's someone at the door for you."

"Oh who is it?" she walked over to Luke and looked at the two people stood on the doorstep. "Mom, Dad.....what are you doing here?" Her tone of voice changed and Luke could hear the anger in her voice.

"We wouldn't miss our Granddaughter's birthday party," replied Emily. "So are we allowed in or are you going to make us enjoy the party from out here?"

"Yeah, come in, come in." Said Luke and Lorelai rolled her eyes. She thought she didn't have to put up her mother anymore, not after last night anyway.

"So where's Lily?" asked Richard.

"She's over there with the other kids," said Lorelai sarcastically. Emily looked over and she looked disgusted at what she was seeing.

"What on earth is that slimy stuff they're spraying?"

"It's silly string," said Luke.

"Well it's disgusting, I would never dream of...." Lorelai cut her off.

"Yeah but it's not your party, it's Lily's and this is what kids do. They don't have fancy parties with ballroom dancing and eat canapés at posh tables with fancy tablecloths. They eat sausages on sticks and ice cream off paper plates and they sit on the floor to eat it. And if you don't like it, then you can leave." She took a breath and was surprised at herself for her outburst. A few people had started to stare at the two arguing.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, we'll leave. Come on Richard." Shouted Emily. He looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," he said sympathetically.

"It's ok dad, it wasn't your fault. It was the Wicked Witch of Hartford's and now you have to suffer. You can stay if you like."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm used to it. Thanks for the offer but if I don't leave with her I'll never hear the end of it. Will you give Lily this for me?" He handed Lorelai a small wrapped parcel.

"Sure I will dad," She gave him a hug and they said their goodbyes, knowing that they probably wouldn't see each other for a while.

The party went smoothly after that. The kids had a great time with the silly string then started aiming at each other so the adults spent a lot of time picking it off them. Then everyone tucked into Sookie's delicious party snacks which mainly consisted of cheese and sausages on sticks, macaroni and cheese and ice cream. Then Lily opened all her presents and gave everybody a thank you hug. But the best part of the day was the birthday cake. Sookie had made it and it was a tall pink fairytale castle with chocolate covered wafers for the windows and doors and the roof was covered in white frosting with sprinkles. As soon as she brought it out everybody gasped, having never seen such an amazing birthday cake. People began to leave around four after the karaoke had ended. Babette and Miss Patty had sung a duet to a song that no one had ever heard of. And as the grand finale, Lorelai, Sookie, Rory, Lane and Lily had dressed up as the spice girls and sang 'wannabe.' By six everybody had gone home except for Rory and Jess who stayed to help tidy up. By eight everything was back in it's place except for the board covered in silly string which they had left for now.

"Right birthday girl, it's time for your bath," said Lorelai.

"Oh I'll do it mom, you look exhausted," said Rory. "Sit down and relax, all this running around can't be good for the baby. I'll handle Lily. "

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive." Come on little sister."

"Mommy you're lazy."

"Excuse me! Who threw you the awesomeist party today?"

"You and daddy. But you're still lazy." She laughed and followed Rory upstairs into the bathroom. Rory ran the bath whilst Lily got undressed. "Put extra bubbles in because it's my birthday."

"If you insist." She poured in the bubble bath and mixed it around a little, then turned off the taps. "Right hop in." Lily ran across the bathroom and climbed into the bath. "Is it too hot?"

"No it's nice," she replied. She sat down and Rory started pouring water onto her hair.

"Oh gross, Lily you have silly string attached to your hair." Lily laughed and Rory spent the next to ten minutes pulling out silly string from Lily's brown curls. "So do you feel any different than you did yesterday?"

"Not really. You know what I do feel though?"

"What?"

"I feel that I can't wait for our baby brother to get here."

"Me too honey," she smiled at her and carried on massaging shampoo into her hair.


	10. It Looks Like a Blob

"Lily will you hurry up already! Were gonna be late," shouted Lorelai up the stairs.

"Late for what?" she shouted back.

"Come down here and I'll tell you."

"Ok I'm here, now tell me."

"Me and daddy have an appointment and I need to drop you off at Rory and Jess's house first, then go meet daddy at the diner, so get your skates on!"

"What kind of appointment?"

"An erm.....hospital appointment."

"Why, are you sick? Because you've been throwing up a lot lately."

"That's because of the baby sweetie. When you have a baby growing inside you, it makes you a bit nauseous that's all. And we're going to the hospital for a sonogram. Do you know what that is?" Lily shook her head. "Well they put some weird gel that's really cold on your tummy and put a scanner on it and it's attached to a screen and you get to see the baby."

"Really? I wanna come!"

"But don't you wanna spend the day with Jess?"

"Yeah but I wanna see Callum more."

"Well you'd better ring him and explain why you're not going then." Lily picked up the phone and gave it to Lorelai who dialled the number and handed it back. Lily explained to Jess exactly what Lorelai just told her, word for word, and eventually put the phone down.

"Come on mommy hurry up we're gonna be late," shouted Lily who was eagerly stood by the front door.

"I'm coming, don't worry." She appeared in the hallway and Lily opened the door and ran towards the car. Lorelai opened the back door for her and Lily climbed into her car seat. Lorelai had decided it was time to get a more suitable family car when she had Lily so she bought a Cherokee, not that she was happy about the decision because she loved her old jeep so much. She strapped Lily in and they headed to the diner to pick up Luke. Once all three were in the car, Lorelai drove to the hospital. Lily was rambling on about the baby saying that she thinks he will have blue eyes and brown hair like her and Luke was trying to tell her that she won't be able to see the hair and colour from the picture but there was no shutting her up. She was on a famous Gilmore rant.

She found a space in the car park and Lorelai and Luke walked in together, hand in hand, with Lily slightly ahead. They went to reception where a woman led them to a room. Lorelai got settled on the bed and Luke sat next to her with Lily on his lap.

"Where abouts do they put the gel?" she asked. Lorelai lifted her top slightly and traced a line along her stomach.

"Right about here sweetie."

"Look! Your tummy's growing into a weird shape." Lily pointed to the swelling on Lorelai's stomach and Lorelai put her hand over it.

"That shows the baby's growing princess," said Luke. A doctor came into the room and interrupted their moment.

"Hello Lorelai! I haven't seen you in here for a while," said the doctor. "Oh hi Luke. Nice to see you again."

"Hi I'm Lily," she said brightly.

"Oh is this that adorable little baby I delivered a few years back?"

"Yep that's her," replied Luke running his fingers through Lily's hair.

"Well hello Lily, I'm Doctor Wheeler. How old are you cutie?"

"Five years, seven weeks and two days old."

"Wow! That's very precise."

"What does precise mean?"

"Never mind honey. Shall we start the sonogram?" Lorelai and Luke nodded and Doctor Wheeler put the gel on Lorelai's stomach.

"Is it cold? Can I touch it?" asked Lily.

"No keep your hands away from it," said Luke. The Doctor put the scanner over the gel and moved it around a little. Nothing appeared on the screen and there were no sounds. She pushed some buttons on her keyboard and fiddled around with the scanner. Lorelai looked at Luke who returned her sad look. Just as Luke was about to ask what was wrong, they heard a loud repetitive thudding come from the machine and they smiled at each other in relief.

"What's that noise?" asked Lily.

"That's the baby's heart beating," answered Doctor Wheeler. They turned to look at the screen where they saw a black and white image of their baby. Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears and one fell down her cheek. Luke caught it and put his hand over hers.

"Lily look it's your baby brother or sister," said Lorelai. Lily looked at the screen.

"Where? I can't see him."

"Come over here and I'll show you." Lily crawled across the bed to Lorelai and Lorelai put her arm around her. "Right there." She pointed to the screen. "Do you see now?"

"You mean the thing that looks like a blob?"

"It's not a blob Lily," said Luke. "Look it has a baby shape." He traced his finger around the outline and Lily watched carefully.

"Oh yeah I see him now. Hi Callum!" she waved at the screen and smiled. Luke and Lorelai laughed at her.

"I know you didn't wanna know with your last pregnancy but would you like to know the sex of the baby this time?" interrupted Doctor Wheeler.

"What's the sex?" asked Lily.

"God Lily you ask so many questions," said Lorelai. "It's where you find out if the baby's a boy or a girl."

"Oh yes please doctor. I wanna know that!" shouted Lily.

"Erm yes we would like to know please," said Luke to confirm.

"Ok," said Doctor Wheeler. "You're having a baby boy, congratulations!" Lily shot up from the bed and jumped around the room wildly. Luke laughed and smiled widely at Lorelai.

"So you're getting the boy you wanted," she said to him smiling.

"Yep, now my future doesn't consist of Barbie dolls," he said cheekily. Lily ran over and climbed back onto the bed. She put her head near Lorelai's stomach.

"Hey Callum, I can't wait to meet you! Will you hurry up and come out already because I can't wait any longer." Lorelai and Luke were listening to her and smiled at each other. Lily put her head closer and went to kiss it."

"No sweetie don't......." said Lorelai, but it was too late.

"Eww I have that horrible gel on my lips!" She sat up straight and pulled a funny face. They laughed at her and the Doctor wiped the gel from Lorelai's stomach and from Lily's face.


	11. A Bun in the Oven

They left the hospital around half an hour later after they were finished running various tests. Lily had fallen asleep when the exciting part was over and Luke was carrying her over to the car. When they reached it, Lorelai opened the back door and Luke put Lily in the car seat carefully, trying not to wake her. He climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at Lorelai who was staring at the sonogram picture.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what our little boys gonna look like," she replied and a smile crept across her face. "I can just imagine a mini you running around causing mayhem." Luke grinned at the thought.

"I can't wait to meet him," he said, "Do you think the town's gonna find out soon?"

"To be honest, I don't care. Let them find out in their own way. I sure loudmouth Lily back there won't be able to hold it in for long." She laughed and Luke agreed whilst starting the car, ready to head back to Stars Hollow.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up outside the diner.

"I'm gonna head back to work," said Luke, "Will you be able to manage with Lily?"

"Oh I think I'm gonna hang around here with you for a while, I'm starving."

"Ok but what about Lily?"

"I'll watch her from the counter, she'll be fine." They both got out of the car and Luke locked it then followed Lorelai into the diner. Babette and Miss Patty were sat at a table by the window and looked around when they heard the two walk in.

"Have you noticed something different about Lorelai lately?" asked Miss Patty quietly.

"Well I think she's grown in the chest department," answered Babette. "Maybe she had a boob job!" Miss Patty laughed.

"She did not have a boob job, that's ridiculous! I meant a change in her behaviour."

"Oh yeah I ran into her in Doose's the other day and she had like three packs of de-caf coffee. Very strange."

Well the other day I walked by the park and I saw Lorelai with Lily. Lily had an ice cream and Lorelai was eating an apple."

"What. No way, that is beyond strange." They watched her as she took her coat off and unfortunately for Lorelai, she had chosen to wear quite a tight top today. The two women gasped at the same time.

"Do you see what I see?"

"I sure do!" They jumped up and walked over to Lorelai with huge smiles on their faces. They stopped next to her, still with the big smiles. Lorelai looked to her right and gave them an awkward smile.

"Hey guys. Did you erm.....want something?" said Lorelai, a little freaked out.

"Oh congratulations sugar!" shouted Babette, giving Lorelai a hug.

"Congratulations....for what exactly?"

"The bun in your oven of course," said Miss Patty.

"Lorelai are you making buns? I like buns," interrupted Kirk.

"Shoo, Kirk," shouted Miss Patty whilst ushering him away. They turned their attention back to Lorelai.

"What makes you think I have a bun in the oven?"

"Well sweetie, it's obvious. I mean you drink de-caf and eat apples. And that's quite a small shirt you have on there. You know, it doesn't leave much to the imagination." said Miss Patty.

"So how far along are you sugar?"

"Four Months"

"Oh not long to go! So do you know the sex?"

"Yeah we actually just came back from the hospital."

"And...."

"Were having a mini Luke."

"Oh that's wonderful. We're so happy for you both."

"Thanks guys."

"I bet Rory and Lily are excited."

"Yeah they are. Lily even gave him a name and she talks to him all the time. It's so cute."

"Aww bless her, she's an adorable little girl. Where is she by the way?"

"She's asleep in the car just outside. All the excitement wore her out."

"You might wanna check on her because Kirk's lurking." Lorelai got up and went outside.

"Kirk, what are you doing?" asked Lorelai as Kirk was peeking through the window at Lily.

"Oh hey Lorelai. I just wanted to ask Lily something."

"Well can you ask her another time because she's currently sleeping and I'd prefer it if you didn't wake her."

"Fine but it's very important."

"What could be so important that you need to ask a five year old?"

"Nothing, it's something I need to discuss with Lily." Lorelai shook her head and rolled her eyes as Kirk walked away from her.

"Hey little boy," said Lorelai to her stomach. "You wanna wish that you never have to meet Kirk. Just a warning, stay clear of him."


	12. I Love My Big Sisters

Hey Mom, are you here?" shouted Rory as she walked through the door.

"In here," replied Lorelai from the kitchen, and Rory headed through.

"Is Lily ready to go?"

"I don't know she's been playing with her dollhouse in her room all morning."

"I'll shout her and tell her to get ready." She walked over to the bottom of the stairs, "Lily are you ready?" Lily came running down the stairs.

"Hi Rory, let's go."

"Have a great day guys," said Lorelai as she walked into the room.

"We will, bye mommy," she gave her a hug.

"Bye mom."

"Bye. Oh and Lily, be good." They walked out of the door and got into Rory's car.

"Rory can I sit in the front next to you?"

"But I already put your seat in the back."

"Please?" She gave Rory an innocent look and she couldn't say no.

"Fine." Rory pulled her seat from the back and fastened it into the passenger side. Lily climbed into it and Rory put the seatbelt on, and then got into her own seat.

"What's this for?" asked Lily as she put her hand over the handbrake.

"Don't touch that ok? It's not a toy, in fact nothing in this car is a toy so leave it."

"This is!" She reached for the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror. Rory sighed and began reversing then pulled away from the house. When they reached their destination, Rory found a parking space and helped Lily out of the car. "I love the mall," said Lily. "It's like being in heaven, with all the clothes."

"First of all, I love the mall too. And second, we aren't here to buy new clothes."

"I know." replied Lily, unenthusiastically.

"Hey what's the matter? Aren't you excited about your first day of school?"

"Well yeah I am because Martha said it's fun and I wanna meet new friends."

"So why are you so down?"

"I hope they like me."

"Aww honey, don't worry about people not liking you, I mean who wouldn't like you? Just remember that on the first day, nobody knows anybody so everyone is looking for a friend. And if anyone's mean to my baby sister then they'll have me to answer to!" Lily smiled.

"What was your first day like?"

"Well on my first day, I met Lane."

"Really? Do you think I'll meet someone like Lane?"

"I think you will." They walked through the mall together hand in hand and walked towards the stationary store. "Ok you need pens, pencils, a backpack and all the other schooly stuff."

"Oh look at this, can I have it?" Lily picked up a big pink pen wit h a Hello Kitty sat on top.

"Rory laughed. "Wow that's so cool, of course you can have it."

"Look, a matching pencil! And an eraser, and a pencil sharpener." By the time they reached the cashier, Lily had picked out almost every piece of Hello Kitty stationary they could find. "My new stuff is so cool," said Lily excitedly as they walked out of the shop. "Now I need a backpack to put it all in." They walked into the bag shop and looked around for a while.

"Hey you go look around to see if there's anything you like and I'll wait here for you." Lily kept wandering around the store whilst Rory kept an eye on her.

"Oh my god, Rory Gilmore?" Rory turned around and saw a woman, about her grandmother's age, smiling at her. She looked slightly familiar but Rory couldn't figure out where she had seen her before. "Remember me? We used to be in the DAR together. I'm close friends with your grandmother."

"Oh yeah of course. It's nice to see you again." Lily came running up to Rory.

"How about this one?"

"Oh yeah sweetie, good choice."

"Is this your daughter? She's so adorable."

"Actually this is my sister, Lily. My mom got married and had another kid, and she has another on the way."

"He's my baby brother." Said Lily.

"Really? Wow. And how old are you then?"

"Five. I start school on Monday."

"Well have a great time and it was nice to meet you. Good seeing you again Rory."

"Bye."

"Rory, who was that?"

"I have no idea. Ok let's look at this backpack."

"It's perfect. It's big enough for my notepad. And all my Hello Kitty stuff."

"Ok I think were done with school stuff. Let's get down to some real shopping."

"Yeah! Can I get a new outfit for Monday?"

"We'll see." They walked around the kids clothes stores for a while and Lily got a new pair of jeans and a High School Musical t-shirt. She also dragged Rory into some baby stores where she chose a ridiculous amount of clothes for the baby. "Honey we can't buy all this stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy might wanna buy him some stuff too, so why don't you just choose one thing for now." Lily chose an outfit and they went to pay for it. They walked out of the mall and towards the car with all their bags and set off home again.

"We're back," they shouted as they walked through the front door. Lorelai was sat of the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Lily ran over to Lorelai and cuddled up next to her on the couch.

"We got you something Mommy." Lily handed her the carrier bag and she looked inside. She pulled it out of the bag and held up the tiny outfit in front of her. She looked at the slogan on the t-shirt.

"I love my big sisters," she read. Tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed Lily's forehead. "Thanks baby!" Rory cleared her throat. "Thanks other baby," said Lorelai sarcastically.

"Glad you like it," said Rory. "Anyway, I should go. Jess will be wondering where I am."

"Bye hon, thanks for taking Lily out today."

"Bye Rory, thanks for taking me to the mall,"

"Bye guys, you're welcome." She walked out of the door leaving Lorelai and Lily on the couch, still looking at the outfit. Lily looked at Lorelai and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Why are you crying Mommy? Are you sad?"

"No honey these are happy tears."

"Good because I don't like it when you're sad."

"I know baby, I'm sorry." She smiled at Lily and changed the subject. "So, what did you buy for school?" Lily grabbed the shopping bag and emptied it out onto the coffee table. "Wow that's a lot of Hello Kitty stuff."

"I know. It all matches."

"Yeah, that's totally cool. You're gonna have the best stuff out of the whole class."

"I know! Rory bought me a new outfit to wear too."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Some jeans and a High School Musical top."

"You and your High School Musical. So are you excited?"

"Yeah I can't wait. I'm gonna go pack my new stuff in my backpack."

"Ok don't be too long because Daddy will be home soon for dinner and then we can watch High School Musical if you want."

"Ok! Which one?"

"How about, all three?"

"Yeah thanks Mommy." Lily ran upstairs and the phone started to ring. Lorelai pulled herself up slowly as the phone continued ringing. "Yeah I'm coming. Hello?"

"Lorelai you are unbelievable."

"Oh it's you. What have I done this time?"

"How could you not tell your own mother you're pregnant?"

"What?"

"Instead I had to find out from someone in the DAR."

"Hang on, how does someone from the DAR know?"

"Because she ran into Rory and Lily at the mall and she thought Lily was Rory's daughter but Rory told her she was yours and she told her you were expecting another. How long have you known about this?"

Erm....about three months."

"What? You're already three months along and I'm just finding out now!"

"Actually, I'm five months along but we only found out when I was two months."

"That's even worse! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I am fed up of your constant criticism. Every time me and make a decision about my life you tell me I'm doing things wrong, and I'm not gonna take it anymore ok. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd interfere like you always do and I can't stand it. We're finished." She hung up the phone and breathed heavily. Luke walked through the front door and into the living room then stopped when he saw Lorelai stood looking at the phone.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" She turned around to face him and he saw tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her and she let the tears run freely. "What's happened?"

"I told my mom that I'm finished with her."

"Why? What did she do?" He pulled away from her and guided her over to the couch where she laid her head in his lap.

"She found out I was pregnant and rang to have a go at me for not telling her. I told her I was fed up of her; I mean she's so selfish. She didn't congratulate me or ask any proper questions, just how far along I was but that was only so she could find out how long I've been keeping it from her for." Luke stroked her hair and they stayed there for a while and Lorelai slowly drifted off to sleep. Luke gently lifted her up. 'She's definitely getting heavier' he thought. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and laid her on the bed and pulled the duvet over her. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead then touched her stomach.

"Night little guy, make sure you let your Mommy get some rest. She definitely needs it." He left the room and gently shut the door behind him.


	13. A Special Occasion

"Daddy, Mommy, wake up!" They started to stir. "Wake up."

"Just another half an hour sweetie," said Lorelai without opening her eyes.

"No you have to get up now! I have to go to school." They both slowly sat up in bed and looked at the huge smile on their daughter's face. The phone rang and Lily ran out of the room to answer it.

"I can't believe our baby's starting school today." Lorelai put on a fake smile for Luke but he could sense there was something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're gonna think I'm being pathetic," she said. "I'm gonna miss having her around here so often because she'll be gone all day then when she gets home she's gonna be tired. It won't be the same."

"It's gonna be exactly the same, you'll see. And since when does Lily get tired before at least eight?"

"You're right, I'm just being silly."

"No you're not; you're being a mother and a damn good one too." She smiled at him and he gave her a quick kiss then they got out of bed. Luke went to shower and Lorelai headed downstairs where Lily was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah I know! Thanks Rory I'll have a good day, that's if Mommy and Daddy get out of bed."

"Lily is that Rory, can I talk to her?"

"Rory, Mommy wants to talk to you. Ok bye." She handed the phone to Lorelai and ran into the kitchen.

"You've been avoiding me." Said Lorelai to Rory.

"What? No I haven't I've just been busy with work."

"At the weekend?"

"Yeah, we erm....always work at the weekend."

"Liar. You've been avoiding me because you think I'm gonna shout at you for telling randomers my business."

"Erm...well aren't you?"

"Of course I am! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! I didn't know you didn't want Grandma to know and I never even thought that the DAR woman would tell her!"

"Well it doesn't matter now because she knows and she made sure she let me know how selfish I was for not telling her sooner."

"That sounds like Grandma."

"Yeah well don't be expecting to see her around here again anytime soon."

"So you're not going to Friday Night Dinner anymore?"

"No, but you should still go."

"I think I'll pass. I don't think I could be nice to her knowing that she doesn't even care her own daughter is pregnant."

"Are you sure? If you like we could carry on the tradition at my house? I mean we don't have a maid but Luke can cook so he could make us dinner."

"Yeah that'd be cool."

"Ok I'll talk to you later, Lily's getting impatient."

"Ok bye." Lorelai put the phone down and looked at Lily who was sat on the couch with her arms crossed looking back at her.

"Come on, were gonna be late."

"Honey we don't have to set off for another half an hour yet," said Luke walking down the stairs.

"How about we have some pop tarts?" asked Lorelai.

"Ooh yes please! I love it when we have pop tarts for breakfast."

"Well it's a special occasion."

Half an hour later, Lily was stood in the hallway with her coat, shoes and backpack on ready to go.

"Come on, hurry up!" She was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Ok were here, chill," replied Lorelai. They left the house and walked towards Stars Hollow Elementary School with Luke holding Lily's left hand and Lorelai holding her right. As they approached the school they saw other parents walking in with their kids and they followed them into the school's main hall.

"Mommy can I go over there?" she pointed to a jungle gym in the corner of the room. Lorelai nodded and Luke took her backpack as she went to play with the other kids. They heard a voice behind them.

"Hi, I'm Principal Rogers," They turned around and Lorelai smiled at her. "Oh, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, it's been a very long time!"

"Certainly has. How old is Rory now?"

"She's twenty eight."

"Oh what's she been doing?"

"Well she graduated from Chilton, then from Yale and now she's the editor of the Hartford Gazette. And she's married."

"Oh I'm so glad she's done so well. She was a remarkable student." Lorelai smiled and saw Principal Rogers looking at Luke.

"Oh sorry, this is my husband Luke. Our daughter's starting here today." Luke said hello and shook her hand.

"Really? I'd love to meet her where is she?"

"She ran over to the jungle gym when we came in. Hang on, I'll call her over. Lily!" The little girl looked up and waved and Lorelai gestured for her to come over. She came down the slide and ran over to where they were stood.

"Principal Rogers this is our daughter, sweetie this is your Principal."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Lily Victoria Danes."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, what's your first name?"

"It's Alison, but you have to call me Principal Rogers ok?"

"Ok. Mommy can I go play now."

"In a minute hon. Me and Daddy are gonna leave now so will you be ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"We're going home sweetie, we have to leave you here."

"But I thought you stayed with me." Tears started appearing in Lily's eyes and Lorelai bent down and hugged her tightly, she also had tears in her eyes.

"It's ok baby we'll be here to pick you up later."

"So you're not gonna leave me here forever?"

"No honey, as if I could leave you forever! I'm gonna miss you loads today though."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Lorelai kissed her and stood back up. Luke picked Lily up and put her on his hip.

"Have a good day princess."

"I will Daddy. Are you coming to pick me up too?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Ok, I love you."

"We love you too." They began walking away and Lorelai looked back and waved. Luke saw the sadness in Lorelai's eyes and he took her hand to reassure her. "How about I stay at home with you today? We hardly ever get to spend any time alone anymore and now's our chance."

"Lucas Danes are you trying to seduce me?"

"Don't call me Lucas. And what would you say if I was?"

"Erm....I'd say we'd better hurry up and get home." She grinned at him cheekily and they walked home together at a quick pace. Luke opened the front door and lead Lorelai upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind them.


	14. A Magical Thing

Two hours later, Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table and Luke was making them lunch. She was staring at the table with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" He stopped what he was doing and knelt down next to her and she looked down at him.

"I'm worried about the baby."

"Why, has something happened?" He put his hand on her bump.

"It's what hasn't happened that I'm worried about. I'm five months pregnant, more than halfway along and he hasn't moved an inch yet."

"Sweetie, it'll happen you just have to be patient."

"Yeah but what if there's something wrong?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, but if it makes you feel better I'll make an appointment with the doctor."

"Thank you." He put her lunch in front of her. "I hope there is nothing wrong because I don't think I could cope if anything happened. And Lily's so excited; she'd be heartbroken if..."

"Everything will be fine; it's not worth thinking about. Now eat your lunch." She looked down at the plate in front of her and pulled a face.

"What is it?"

"Tofu."

"Seriously? You're making me eat tofu? My body needs to absorb fat sometimes Luke and I can tell you that this is doing nothing to help."

"It's good for the baby."

"Actually, you know what is good for the baby? What the baby wants, and at the moment that would be a cheeseburger."

"Really, he told you that did he?"

"Yes through a magical thing called a craving."

"Well that magical thing will have to wait four months because there is no way in hell you're eating a cheeseburger." She pulled a face at him and ate her lunch as Luke went to make a phone call. By the time she was finished he reappeared in the kitchen.

"We have an appointment tomorrow morning. We can go straight there after dropping Lily off at school."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and they went back upstairs to finish off what they started.

At 3pm they were both stood outside the school waiting for Lily to come out with all the other parents surrounding them. The school doors burst open and lots of kids came running out trying to find their parents. They stood trying to spot Lily.

"Can you see her?" They looked around.

"Oh she's there." Luke pointed over to the doors. Lily was walking out wearing her backpack with a girl about the same height as her. She stopped and looked around for them and Lorelai waved at her. Lily said goodbye to her friend then ran over to them. Lorelai gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much today baby!"

"I missed you too Mommy."

"So how was your day?" asked Luke as they started walking back home.

"It was so fun! We played lots of name games to get to know each other."

"Wow sounds like you had a lot of fun. So who's your friend?"

"She's called Alexa, she's really nice."

"Well I'm glad you met a friend today."

"I didn't just meet one friend, I met loads! There's Kaley and Jamie and Ben and Kelly and...." She listed the names of everyone in her class. "Alexa is my best friend though. So what did you guys do today?"

"We just hung out at home and watched TV," Lorelai lied. She couldn't tell her what they actually did all day.

"So are you looking forward to going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I can't wait! I'm gonna go to sleep extra early tonight so it comes round quicker."

"You must enjoy it," said Luke, relieved that it would be easy to get Lily to go to bed tonight.

"I do! It's the best place ever."

"You remind me of Rory when she started school," said Lorelai. "She couldn't wait to get there and she even told me we had to be there by seven, even though school didn't start till nine." Lily laughed and they continued walking home.

That night, Luke was fast asleep and Lorelai was laid next to him staring into the darkness. She was really worried about their doctor's appointment and she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. She turned onto her side in an attempt to get some sleep. When she finally got comfortable, she felt a twinge in her stomach. She sat up quickly and turned the lamp on. She waited a while until she felt it again and she smiled widely.

"Luke, wake up."

"What's the matter, do you feel ok?" He said sleepily.

"I'm fine; in fact you can cancel that doctor's appointment."

"What appointment?" His mind wasn't functioning properly having been woken up.

"The appointment we have tomorrow, you know about the baby?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why do you wanna cancel it?" He looked at her blankly for a second. "Wait is he moving?"

"Well he was, but he stopped halfway through your realisation."

"Oh that's great! I told you it'd happen didn't I?" They smiled at each other and he kissed her. Just as it was leading to something else, she pulled away from him.

"He's doing it again." She said excitedly. "Here." She took his hand and placed it on her bump.

"Oh my god, that's our little boy!" Lily came in the room sleepily.

"Hey honey, what's the matter?" asked Lorelai.

"I'm scared. I think there's somebody under my bed. Can I stay in here?" Lorelai lifted the covers and Luke tucked her in between them. "Why are you still awake?"

"Because your baby brother's moving around."

"Really? Cool, can I feel?" Lorelai took Lily's small hand and put it on her belly. "Wow! That's weird."

"I know right. Anyway you should be getting to sleep because you have to get up for school soon." She turned the light off and the three snuggled up together. Lily went straight off to sleep but Lorelai and Luke laid there, wide awake. Luke had his arm over lily and his hand was touching Lorelai's stomach. They stayed like that for ages, just feeling their son kicking and moving around.


	15. Survival

Lorelai waddled into the diner and found a seat by the window. She was almost eight months pregnant now and couldn't sit at the counter anymore due to her large belly. Lane came over to take her order.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Oh hi Lane, how's things at home?"

"They're fine. The boys are driving me crazy though. How are things with you? You look great."

"Well I don't feel great. My back hurts, my feet hurt, I'm fat and I walk around like a penguin."

"It's all part of the package. Anyway there's only another four weeks and you'll have a beautiful baby boy."

"Yeah I can't wait." She smiled.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes please, I'll have the special omelette with a cup of coffee."

"Ok one special omelette and a cup of de caf coming right up."

"No, I meant regular coffee."

"Oh sorry Luke told us were only allowed to serve you de caf no matter how much you beg."

"Fine, give me the de caf. I'll shout at him later." Lane smiled sympathetically and walked off to the kitchen to give Caesar the order. Lorelai slouched back in her chair and spent a few minutes trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Lorelai, are you ok?" She looked up to see Jess slowly sitting down opposite her.

"No I can't get comfortable. Damn big stomach, can't wait for it to go back to it's normal size."

"You've just gotta be patient."

"Easy for you to say, men have no idea what us women go through to bring their children into the world."

"That's just how god made it. It's not like we can change that fact."

"You could be a bit nicer and let me drink regular coffee."

"So not worth it, Luke would kill me."

"I don't know what his problem is it's not like it's harmful. I drank it when I was pregnant with Rory and she turned out ok."

"Yeah but you passed on your addiction to her. I don't blame Luke if he doesn't want a caffeine obsessed kid."

"I think you're wrong."

"The famous words of a junkie."

"I am not a junkie! You're just like Luke." She put her hand on her forehead and screwed her face up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a bit dizzy that's all. Maybe because I haven't had any coffee."

"Erm...I don't think that's the reason."

"I'll be fine; it'll go away in a minute."

"From what I've heard about pregnancy, dizziness is a bad sign. I'm gonna go get Luke." He got up and started walking towards the door up to Luke's apartment.

"No Jess, I told you I'm......" He heard a crash come from behind him and he turned around to see what had happened.

"Lorelai," he shouted. She was lying on the floor with her chair on it's side next to her.

"I'll call 911," said Lane.

"Can someone go upstairs and get Luke?" he called louder. Luke had heard something going on downstairs and had rushed down to see what had happened. As soon as he saw her lying there, he ran over and knelt down beside her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"She said she felt dizzy and tried to blame it on the lack of caffeine but I didn't believe her. So I was coming up to find you when she collapsed."

"Has someone called for an ambulance?"

"Yeah it's on it's way," said Lane, who was stood close by. He nodded and looked down at Lorelai.

"Come on baby, wake up. You can't do this to me now." He put his hand over her stomach. "Our baby needs you to wake up and be ok. Please." Everyone stood in silence as the ambulance arrived and lifted her onto a stretcher and wheeled her in. Luke followed, taking a seat next to her and held her hand tightly.

"I'll meet you down there," said Jess as the doors were closed. He took out his cell phone and dialled 1 on speed dial. "Hey it's me."

"Hi husband. You will never believe what just happened! I had just finished my report on...."

"Rory."

"What's the matter?"

"Something's happened."

"What. What is it?" her tone of voice changed.

"It's your mom. She err....."

"She what?"

"She collapsed in the diner. They've just taken her to the hospital now."

"Oh my god, is she ok?"

"I'm not sure, they didn't really say much."

"Was she awake?"

"No she was unconscious. I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I have to go to the hospital. Which is she at?"

"Hartford Memorial, I think. Are you at work?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll drive over and pick you up so we can go together."

"Ok. Hurry please."

As the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Doctor's gathered around to take her inside and Luke followed quickly. They took her up to a private room and hooked her up to the monitors.

"Ok can someone get an ultrasound monitor in her please? We need to check on the baby's stability." A nurse ran in with a machine and put it next to Lorelai's bed. She lifted Lorelai's shirt a little and put some gel on her stomach then put the scanner on it. Luke listened hopefully as she moved it around a bit more. He looked up when he heard the familiar thudding ringing in his ears and gave a relieved sigh.

"There's a heartbeat but it's not as strong as it should be and the baby looks to be in distress." Said the nurse.

"Ok we need to perform an emergency caesarean. Let's get her prepped." Luke looked at the doctor who was walking towards him. "I'm assuming you're her husband?"

"Yeah, Luke Danes. So you're gonna deliver the baby today?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes Mr Danes, we have no choice. There is a very high chance that the baby will not survive if we don't."

"But he's not due for another month."

"We know that but there is a better chance of survival if we deliver the baby today. He's under a lot of stress inside your wife's body and he probably won't make it through if we don't do this."

"Ok just please save him."

"We'll try our best. It will make it easier for us to treat your wife if we don't have the baby to consider as well." Luke nodded.

"Can I go with her?"

"Of course you can. We're just preparing her for the surgery so if you'd like to wait outside and we'll let you know when we're taking her up to the operating theatre." Luke went to stand outside the room and starting pacing up and down the corridor.

"Luke." He turned around and saw Rory running towards him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a long hug and she pulled away to look at him. "What's happening?"

"They have to perform a C-section."

"But he's not due for another month. It's too early."

"I know but they have no choice. They said his chances of survival will be higher if they deliver him."

"So he's gonna make it?"

"I really hope so, for Lily's sake as well as ours. Oh my god, Lily. I have to pick her up from school soon."

"It's ok," said Jess. "Sookie said she'll pick her up and take her back to her place."

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"Mr Danes, your wife's ready for surgery." Luke nodded at him and started to follow the doctors as they pushed Lorelai towards the operating theatres. Jess put his arm around Rory as the followed Luke. When they arrived, the doctors entered the theatre but Luke held back for a second.

"I don't think you're allowed in, but I'll make sure they take good care of her."

"Ok." Rory watched as Luke closed the door behind him and she turned to Jess. "Did you see how helpless she looked? I've never seen her like that before." He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Tears started pricking in his own eyes but he held them in to be strong for Rory.

"She's gonna be ok, you know what Lorelai's like. She's strong and fights her corner." He took her hand and guided her over to the chairs. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled up to him and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What if she doesn't make it? Or if the baby doesn't. How are we gonna tell Lily? She'll be devastated."

"Don't think about that. It's not gonna happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm just trying to be positive. And you should be too." They sat there for the next fifteen minutes and occasionally looked at the door waiting for someone to come out. Rory looked up for what felt like the hundredth time and this time, two nurses were leaving the room pushing an incubator quickly. Jess and Rory stood up and watched as the baby was taken out of sight.

"Did you see how small he was?" she asked. Jess nodded and stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Ten minutes later, Luke came out of the room and smiled at the couple.

"Did you see the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah he's tiny." Replied Rory.

"I know, I think he's strong."

"Let's hope so. How's mom?"

"She did ok. They've just finished and they're gonna take her up to the intensive care unit in a minute."

"Are we allowed up there?"

"Yeah as far as I know." The doctors wheeled Lorelai out of the room and the three followed them up to intensive care. When they had her settled in the room, the doctors left and there was just a nurse remaining.

"Luke, we're gonna go see the baby. Are you ok up here by yourself?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rory went over to her mother and kissed her cheek then her and Jess left. Luke went and sat by her bed side and took her hand.

"If you talk to her, it might help. She can hear you." Said the nurse. Luke smiled at her. "I'll give you some privacy." She left the room and closed the door behind her. He took a deep breath and looked at Lorelai.

"Hey baby, it's Luke. You did great in there you know. And now we have a beautiful son. He's badly premature but I think he's strong and the doctor said there's a good chance he'll make it. But I need to know your both gonna make it because I can't do this without you. I need you. So does Rory and Lily, and Jess and our baby son. Just please, don't leave us." He was sobbing now and tears flowed down his cheeks and fell onto the duvet. "Sweetie can you give me a sign that you can hear me? Just squeeze my hand or move a finger, anything to show me your ok." He waited hopefully but she didn't respond. "You should see our little boy. He's gorgeous, like his mom. He's so tiny honey, and so precious. I didn't get to see him for long because they had to take him away, but Rory and Jess have gone to visit him now. I don't think I told you how amazing you are for going through all this. I know you've been having a hard time with your back and you've been in pain and I wished that there was something I could have done to help because I hate to see you like that. Thank you for bringing him into the world for us." He kissed her forehead and Rory came into the room.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"No change since you left. Is the baby ok?"

"I think so. They were treating him when we arrived so we had to wait a little before we could see him properly."

"Ok. You know the nurse said Lorelai can hear us."

"Really, so I can talk to her?"

"Yeah. Do you want some privacy?"

"Do you mind?"

"No not at all. I'll go visit the baby." He left the room and Rory looked at her mother, who looked helpless.

"Hey mom. For the first time in twenty eight years I'm actually stuck for something to say to you. Erm...I saw my baby brother. He's really small and he looks so fragile. He's in an incubator at the moment. I think he looks exactly like Luke, he even has small bit of hair on his head that's the same colour as Luke's. Oh don't worry about Lily, she's fine. Sookie picked her up from school and me and Jess are gonna pick her up in a bit and take her back to our place because Luke said he's gonna stay here with you." Jess knocked on the door and Rory told him to come in.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"No change." He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. Rory's emotions ran away with her again and she began to cry into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"She's gonna be ok. You know what Lorelai's like. She won't give up without a fight. And she always wins." Rory's sobs calmed down a bit.

"I know I'm just worried. I've never seen her in hospital properly before."

"It's ok babe. It's all gonna work out fine." They pulled away from each other and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Luke came back in the room and saw she had been crying.

"Hey, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost control for a moment that's all."

"Rory it's ok to be upset."

"I know."

"Hey I think we should get going," Jess interrupted. "We have to pick Lily up and get her to bed if we want her to get up in the morning."

"Ok thanks for looking after her. And if she asks where we are, just make something up. I wanna explain it all to her myself."

"No problem," said Rory as she hugged Luke. "Bye mom, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed Lorelai then left with Jess. Luke sat in the armchair next to the bed and watched his wife for a while before slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Lorelai's Eyes

"Lily, honey wake up," said Rory whilst gently shaking Lily.

"What is it?" she replied sleepily.

"It's time to get up. You have school today."

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're not here."

"I want mommy."

"How about after school, I'll pick you up and we can go see mommy and daddy then?"

"No I wanna see them now." Lily turned over so she had her back to Rory.

"Come on Lily, please get up."

"Not until mommy's here."

"She's not coming sweetie, she's not very well so we're looking after you."

"Where's daddy then?"

"He's with mommy to make sure she gets better." Lily turned back to face Rory and she saw tears in her big sister's eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?"

"Come on, get up and dressed and I'll take you to see daddy."

"And mommy too?"

"Yeah, I'll go fix you some breakfast whilst you get ready ok."

"I'll be there soon." Rory began to walk out of the room. "Rory?"

"Yeah hon."

"What about school?"

"It's ok, I'm sure it won't matter if you miss it for one day."

"So I won't get into trouble?"

"No I'll tell your teacher why you were off." She left the room and closed the door behind her then walked through the kitchen into the living room and grabbed the phone and dialled Luke's cell.

"Hello."

"Hi Luke, it's Rory."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well Lily kinda just had a bit of a tantrum."

"What, what's wrong with her?"

"She said she wasn't getting out of bed until you or mom came over."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't know what to say, I told her that mom's sick and that she could take the day off school so she could come and see you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, so she knows about Lorelai?"

"I haven't told her any details, I just said she's not very well and you're making sure she gets better."

"Ok so when will you get here?"

"In a couple of hours. Lily's just getting dressed then were gonna have some breakfast."

"Ok I'll see you then." She hung up and went into the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. She was pouring some coco pops into two bowls when Lily came out of her room with a box of coloured pencils.

"Rory do you have a piece of card I can use?"

"Erm....why?"

"Because you said mommy's sick and I wanna make her a card."

"Let's have a look; I'm sure Jess has some lying around." They began looking through the cupboards in the living room.

"Is this card?" asked Lily. Rory went over to have a look.

"Yeah it is. Which colour do you want?"

"Erm....pink, because it's mommy's favourite colour."

"You mean you're favourite!"

"Mommy likes it too. She told me."

"Ok pink it is." She handed Lily the card and she ran off to sit at the kitchen table. "Honey eat your coco pops first."

"Mmm I love coco pops. The milk goes really chocolatey."

"Eat up then." They ate their cereal at Gilmore speed then Lily started to make her card. She sat there for an hour or so before she ran into the living room where Rory was watching TV.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Wow, that's so cool." She took the card from Lily and looked at her drawings. "You're really good at art you know."

"Thanks. Look I drew mommy in the middle."

"Oh yeah, it looks so much like her," said Rory sarcastically.

"I know right!" They sat together on the couch and Lily grabbed the remote and put SpongeBob Square pants on.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"But this is better."

"Is not."

"Is too." They argued for a while before Rory gave in and let her watch her channel.

Luke was sat at Lorelai's bedside looking at her.

"I'll be right back," he said to her softly and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He stood up and left the room then made his way down to the premature babies unit and headed for his son's incubator. As he approached it, he saw him moving his arms up to his head and lifted his legs up slowly. He put his hand through the hole in the plastic and put his finger in the palm of the baby's hand. The little boy felt it for a while then grasped it with his tiny fingers. "Hey little guy, it's daddy again. Mommy's gonna visit soon but she's resting at the moment." He was about to say more when a nurse came up to him.

"Mr Danes?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Hi I'm Nurse Winter; I'm taking care of your son. Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Not yet. My wife hasn't woken up yet and I want us to name him together."

"I understand. For now we'll call him Baby Danes."

"So how's he doing?"

"He's doing well to say he was a month early. He's making good progress."

"How long do you think he'll be in the incubator?"

"It's hard to tell at this stage, but there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Is this your first?"

"No we have a little girl as well."

"How old?"

"She's five. She's coming by soon and I'm gonna tell her what happened."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"I'm not sure, she's quite sensitive." Luke looked down at the baby and the nurse followed his gaze.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah, definitely." She opened the incubator then lifted the baby and put him in Luke's arms. He looked down at him and smiled. The baby moved around a bit at first but quickly got comfortable and put his arms up by his head. "Hi Baby Danes, I'm your daddy. Mommy's sleeping upstairs but I'm sure you'll meet her soon and there are your sisters too. I think you'll like them. There's Rory, she's the eldest and she lives with her husband Jess. Then there's April who goes to Yale and mainly lives with her mom when she's not at college, but we see her on holidays. And finally, there's Lily. She's a lot younger than the others and you'll see her the most. Lily's just like your mommy. They're the best because they're so happy all the time and I'm sure that when she gets better she'll be back to her normal self in no time." The baby had closed his eyes now. "Anyway I'll let you sleep." He put the little boy in the incubator and the nurse closed it and smiled at Luke.

"When your daughter gets here, bring her down and she can hold him too."

"Thanks Nurse Winter."

"You're welcome." Luke left the room and walked back up to intensive care. When he returned to Lorelai's room she looked exactly the same as she had when he left. He sat in his usual seat and took her hand.

"Hey honey. I just held our son. He's so beautiful and I didn't wanna put him down. The nurse said he's doing well under the circumstances. I think he's strong, just like his mom and I know your gonna wake up soon." A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away as Rory appeared at the door and gestured for him to go outside. He got up and opened the door then closed it gently behind him.

"Daddy." Shouted Lily, running over to him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Where's mommy?" He sat down and put Lily on his knee.

"Mommy had a bit of an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, she fell and went into a deep sleep."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah of course, we just have to wait for her to wake up."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know princess. We just have to be patient."

"Where is she?" He stood up and took Lily's hand then guided her into the hospital room. When she saw Lorelai she let go of Luke's hand and walked over to her bedside. Luke and Rory watched as she pulled herself up onto the bed and sat next to Lorelai. "Daddy, is my brother still inside Mommy?"

"No princess he's not. You see, mommy had to have an operation so they could get him out."

"So where is he?"

"He's downstairs. Do you wanna go see him?"

"Can we go in a minute? I wanna stay with mommy for a bit." Lily looked at Lorelai and put her card on the nightstand.

"Yeah sure." Luke smiled and looked at Rory.

"I held the baby today," he said to her.

"Really? That's great, was it amazing?"

"Yeah it was. It made it all feel real somehow."

"Real?"

"Yeah you know, like he's actually our son."

"Oh right. Luke I think it's fantastic. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Rory." He put his arm around her and they looked at Lily who was playing with Lorelai's hair. "Sweetie you can talk to her if you like. She can hear you." Lily looked at Lorelai for a second and smiled.

"Hi mommy, it's Lily. I missed you last night at bed time. We were supposed to finish finding Waldo remember? I brought my book just in case. And I brought bop it because I'm gonna try and beat your score." Luke smiled thinking back to when Lorelai first introduced him to bop it. They were on a double date with Rory and Dean and she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Lily do you wanna go meet your brother now?" he asked.

"Ok." She kissed Lorelai's cheek and grabbed Rory's hand. They left the room and Luke led them down to the premature baby unit. He opened the door to the baby's room.

"Here he is." They crowded round the incubator, looking down at the baby. Lily stood on tip toes but she was too small.

"I can't see." She said. He lifted her up and she looked down at the baby who was moving his arms around. "Look he has the same colour eyes as me," said Lily with a big smile on her face. The nurse knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Nurse Winter, come in."

"Hi Mr Danes, this must be your daughter." She smiled at Lily then looked over at Rory. "I don't think we've met."

"Sorry, this is my stepdaughter, Rory."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," replied Rory.

"Are you looking after my baby brother?" said Lily to the nurse.

"Yes I am. My name is Nurse Winter."

"Hi, I'm Lily. Is he ok?"

"He's fine, don't worry about him sweetheart."

"But if he's ok then why is he in this box thing?"

"It's just until he gets a bit stronger."

"Can I hold him?" asked Rory.

"Of course." She took the baby from the incubator and handed him to Rory who was sitting in the chair. She looked down at him and smiled.

"He looks like you Luke."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"He has the same colour hair," said Lily.

"And his nose and mouth. They're all you." Added Rory.

"Yeah but the eyes are Lorelai's," said Luke. They watched the baby for a while then Lily broke the silence.

"Rory, you're hogging him. I wanna hold him."

"Sorry! Here sit down." She stood up and watched Lily get comfortable in the chair. She gently lowered the baby into Lily's arms. Luke sat in front of her just in case.

"Don't forget to support his head." Lily looked at the baby then up at Luke.

"Thanks daddy."

"For what?"

"For getting me what I wanted for my birthday. It doesn't matter that it was late, it was worth the wait."

"You'll have to thank your mommy; she did all the hard work." They smiled at each other and watched as the baby slowly closed his eyes.


	17. Burgers, Coffee and Bop it

After an hour or so, Luke, Rory and Lily went back up to Lorelai's room. Luke took the armchair whilst Lily and Rory sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey I think I'm gonna take off. Is that ok?" asked Rory.

"Yeah absolutely."

"Do you want me to come and pick Lily up in a couple of hours?" He looked over at his daughter who was looking back with a sad look on her face.

"Erm....no, I'll take her home tonight. I don't think I could stand two nights in a row sleeping in this thing." He patted the chair.

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if there are any changes."

"Rory why do you have to go?" asked Lily.

"Because I need to check in at work to see everything's ok."

"But I want you to stay."

"I'll be here tomorrow ok?" She looked at Lily who looked as if she was gonna cry. "How about I call you tonight after dinner?"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart. Bye." Rory left the room leaving just Luke and Lily. He watched her for a while and he could sense that she was upset.

"Hey, come here." She got off the bed and walked over to him and he pulled her up onto his lap. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I miss mommy."

"Sweetie she's right here."

"Yeah but I wanna talk to her."

"You can."

"But she won't say anything back." Lily started to cry and Luke pulled her closer to him.

"She will soon, you'll see."

"What if she never wakes up?"

"She will. Don't think about things like that." He hated seeing his family so upset, especially his little girl. "Don't cry, everything's gonna be ok." He stroked her hair and she started to calm down a bit. She looked up at him and he wiped her tear streaked cheeks with his sleeve.

"Sorry daddy."

"For what?"

"For being a cry baby."

"Princess you're not a cry baby. You're allowed to cry and be upset; it's not a bad thing."

"This boy in my class said crying is for losers."

"Sounds like this boy is a loser himself. Don't listen to him; everyone has to have a good cry every so often."

"You and mommy never cry."

"I did yesterday when mommy had her accident."

"Well mommy never does then."

"Your mommy's too happy to cry, I think it's all the coffee she drinks."

"But she hasn't had any coffee for ages. She said she has this other stuff that looks and smells like it, but it doesn't have the same taste." Luke laughed.

"Has she been complaining about this other stuff?"

"Yeah, all the time. It's all she ever talks about." Luke smiled knowing that he was a little harsh taking away all her coffee.

"Well she can drink as much as she wants when she wakes up." Lily got up off Luke and jumped up onto the bed.

"Mommy did you hear that? Daddy said you can drink as much coffee as you want! All you have to do is wake up." She crossed her fingers and sat hopefully; waiting for her mom to open her eyes, but there was no response. "I thought that might work. I'm hungry can we go to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah me too." They got up and walked down the corridor. When they reached the cafeteria Luke read the menu. "Lily, go sit down and I'll bring it over."

"But you don't know what I want."

"I'll surprise you."

"It better not be pasta." She mumbled under her breath as she went to find a table. She looked around but there were no unoccupied ones. She saw a table with two nurses sitting at it and there were some extra seats so she went over. "Excuse me?" The nurses stopped talking and looked at her.

"Hi sweetheart, can we help you?"

"I was wondering if me and my daddy could sit at this table with you because all the others are taken."

"Why yes of course, take a seat." Lily sat down opposite the nurses and looked at them, smiling. "What's your name honey?"

"Lily, what are yours?"

"I'm Jenny."

"And I'm Sam. So what are you doing at the hospital?"

"My mommy's here."

"Oh is she ok?"

"Daddy said we have to wait for her to wake up."

"Is your last name Danes?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I've heard about your mom. She had a little boy didn't she?"

"Yeah, my brother." Luke came over with two trays and put one in front of Lily. She looked down at it and her mouth dropped open. "Really, I'm allowed this?"

"You're allowed a treat now and again." Lily smiled at him then picked up her burger and tucked in. "There were no empty tables so I asked Jenny and Sam if we could sit here. They know about mommy you know."

"Yes we heard about what happened. We've seen your son too. He's quite popular among us nurses. He's definitely one of the cutest babies we've had in here."

"Thank you. So he has a fan club?"

"Don't worry there's not a facebook page for him or anything! We just think he's adorable that's all."

"I don't mean to sound stupid but, what's a facebook page?" Lily looked at him.

"Daddy you don't know what facebook is?" She laughed. "It's on the internet, I'm not sure what you do on it because mommy won't let me get it but she has it, and Rory and Jess have it too." He looked at her puzzled and the nurses saw his expression.

"You basically have a profile where you add friends and people you know. Then you can talk to them, upload pictures and play games against your friends, stuff like that. It's just an easy way to keep in touch." Said Jenny.

"Yeah pretty much everyone has it. My grandma has it." Added Sam.

"Wow I need to find out more about this facebook, especially if Grandmas know what it is."

"Get mommy to teach you when she wakes up." Luke looked at her.

"How did you finish your dinner already? I only put it in front of you five minutes ago." She smiled at him innocently.

"Can I get ice cream?"

"You get more and more like your mother every day."

They finished up in the cafeteria and Lily said goodbye to Sam and Jenny. As they were walking back to Lorelai's room Lily stopped and Luke looked at her.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Look a coffee machine. Why don't we get some and put it near mommy to see if the smell will wake her up?"

"That's not a bad idea. If anything's gonna get her to wake up it's most likely to be the smell of coffee."

"You have to put money in. Can I do it?" He handed her the dollar and she put it in the machine. "Nothing's happening."

"Be patient." He shook his head. "Right you have to choose which one you want."

"Which button is it?"

"The top one." She reached up.

"I can't reach."

"I'll press it for you." He moved his hand towards the button.

"No! I wanna do it." Luke rolled his eyes and lifted her up slightly so she could push it. They watched as the coffee filled the cup then Luke took it from the dispenser. "Can I carry it?"

"No it's too hot and you'll spill it."

"You treat me like a baby."

"You are a baby. You're only five."

"Yeah but I'm not a baby, I'm a child."

"Still, children are not allowed to touch hot coffee."

"Fine." They got back into Lorelai's room and Lily sat up on the bed where she was before. "Try it then." He sat down next to her and removed the lid from the coffee cup.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Hold it near her nose, so she can smell it." He put the coffee where Lily told him to and they watched closely.

"I don't think it's working sweetie."

"Just keep it there a bit longer." Luke did as he was told as her saw the hope in Lily's eyes. He knew this whole coffee thing was gonna end in tears but he couldn't tell her that, she'd have to find out for herself. "It's not gonna work is it?"

"No, I don't think so princess." He looked at her and saw the tears flood her eyes again. He gave her a hug and tried to make her feel better. "Hey don't cry again. Why don't you show mommy how good you are at bop it?" Lily nodded and he handed her the game. "Ok are you ready?"

"Yeah." She turned it on and listened to the voice.

'twist it' 'spin it' 'bop it' flick it' 'bop it' 'spin it' 'pull it' twist it'

Lily started to smile and Luke was glad she was happy again.

'Spin it'

Lily twisted it. "Oops, I lost."

"Why what did you do?"

"He said spin it and I twisted it." Luke laughed at her.

"It's a hard game."

"You try." She handed him the device and he held it in his hands.

"What did you just score?"

"Twenty four."

"And what's mommy's top score?"

"Two hundred and fifty two."

"What? How long did she play it for?"

"We played it all afternoon. It was fun."

"You two need to get a life."

"You need to get a facebook page!"

"Nice come back."

"I know. I didn't even think about it." Luke smiled at her and he started the bop it.

'Flick it'

He pulled it. Lily laughed at him.

"Daddy you need more practice."

"No he said pull it then."

"No he didn't he said flick it."

"This game is broken."

"No it's not your just rubbish at it."

"Hey, it was my first time."

"No it wasn't. Rory said you went on it before."

"When?"

"Ages ago, when she was in high school." Luke gave up knowing that he was gonna lose this argument.

"Fine, I've been on it before."

"I knew it." Lily looked at him and gave a massive yawn. Luke looked at his watch.

"Jeez is that the time. We should be getting home; you're going to school tomorrow."

"Ok can we go say goodnight to the baby first?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye mommy. I'll come and see you tomorrow after school." She kissed her cheek and got off the bed and stood by the door. Luke stood by Lorelai's bed and held her hand.

"So I'm going home now baby, but I'll be back in the morning, first thing after taking Lily to school. I hope you'll be ok by yourself, I love you." He kissed her lips and walked over to Lily and held the door open for her. They reached the baby's room and he lifted Lily up so she could put her hand through the hole.

"Good night baby brother. Get lots of sleep so you're all awake and happy when I come to see you tomorrow." Luke smiled at her and put her down.

"Night son, don't have the nurses running round after you too much." He touched his hand then left with Lily.

When they arrived home Luke helped Lily get her PJs on then he tucked her into bed.

"Do you want me to read you a story tonight?"

"No thanks. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok night princess. Sleep tight." He kissed her forehead and turned off the light as he left. He went downstairs and put the TV on. An old, romantic movie came up and he sat there for about half an hour. He wouldn't normally enjoy watching this kind of thing but it reminded him of Lorelai and how much she loves this kind of film. He fell asleep on the couch and stayed there for the next hour and a half until he was woken up.

"Daddy, wake up."

"What's the matter sweetie?" He sat up and looked at her.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I hear a noise. I think there's someone in my closet."

"Honey there isn't anyone in your closet."

"Yeah there is I heard them." He groaned. He knew this was gonna happen at some point in his kid's life but he thought Lorelai would be there to help.

"Let's go have a look then." He turned off the TV then took her hand and guided her up to her room. He walked in but she held back.

"Be careful."

"I will." He walked up to her closet and opened it quickly. "Look I told you there was no one in there." Lily ran over and stood next to him.

"I thought there was."

"Well there isn't so are you gonna go back to bed now? It's past midnight."

"No I'm scared. I wanna sleep in your bed."

"Do you promise you'll go to sleep if I let you?"

"Yep."

"Ok then." They went into Luke and Lorelai's room and Lily climbed into bed whilst Luke headed towards the bathroom.

"Daddy, where are you going? Don't leave me."

"Relax; I'm just going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Don't be long." Luke went into the bathroom and Lily started getting comfortable in bed. He came out and saw her lying down staring at the ceiling.

"Move up," he said as he walked over to the bed.

"No, I wanna sleep at this side."

"Why?"

"Because it's mommy's side." He nodded and walked round the bed and climbed into his usual side.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I think so. Night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Lily."


	18. Meet Your Mother

Luke woke up early the next morning. Lily was still asleep so he got out of bed carefully and went downstairs. He picked up the phone from the receiver and dialled the hospital.

"Hello, Hartford Memorial Reception how may I be of assistance?" said the receptionist.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could put me through to intensive care." Asked Luke.

"Absolutely. May I take your name please?"

"Yes it's Luke Danes."

"Ok please hold for a moment." He stood there patiently listening to the cheesy song on the line.

"Hello, Mr Danes?"

"Yes. I was calling to check up on my wife."

"She's pretty much the same as when you left."

"Thank you. I was a bit uncertain about leaving her alone all night."

"She hasn't been alone. Your daughter has been here all night."

"What? You mean Rory?"

"Yes she slept here last night."

"Oh erm...could you tell her that I'll be there soon?"

"I will do. Thanks for calling Mr Danes, bye." Luke hung up and put the phone back. He could have guessed that Rory would be there seeing as they were so close. It was seven AM now so he went upstairs to wake Lily.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." Lily stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes. "It's time for school."

"Hmm," mumbled Lily who still had her eyes closed.

"I'll make pancakes for breakfast." Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Luke.

"Really, we're having pancakes?"

"Only if you get up."

"Ok I'm up." She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Luke went back downstairs to get breakfast started. After five minutes Lily came into the kitchen, still wearing her PJs.

"I thought you were getting dressed." Said Luke.

"I don't know what to wear. Mommy usually helps me choose."

"Well let's have breakfast and then I'll come and help you." She sat at the table and Luke put her breakfast in front of her.

"Can I have syrup?"

"Ok but don't put too much on." He gave her the syrup bottle and sat opposite her with his own plate. They ate quickly and Luke cleared the table. "Right, let's find you something to wear."

"I don't wanna look stupid."

"What makes you think you will?" Lily looked at his outfit, the usual of jeans, shirt and the backwards cap. "I will have you know I have excellent fashion sense." She laughed at him.

"But you wear almost the same thing every day."

"Don't you think I look hip?"

"Don't say hip." They started looking through Lily's clothes and Luke picked out a pink skirt.

"How about this?"

"It's December."

"Good point." They continued looking through and Lily pulled out some jeans.

"I'll wear these. Now I need a top to wear."

"Here." He handed her a baby pink sweater.

"Well done, good choice!" Lily looked surprised.

"I told you I had fashion sense." He left her to get dressed. By eight thirty they were stood in the hallway and Luke was re-packing Lily's backpack.

"What shoes should I wear?"

"How about these?" He picked up her UGG boots and handed them to her. "Do you know how much these cost? And you've only ever worn them twice." She put them on and tucked her jeans into them. Luke grabbed their coats and put Lily's on for her then they left the house.

When they arrived at the school, Luke walked Lily to her classroom so he could tell her teacher why she was off the day before. They walked through the door and Lily said bye to him then ran off to play with her friends.

"Excuse me, Miss Green?"

"Hi Mr Danes, can I help you?"

"I just came in to tell you why Lily was away yesterday. You see my wife collapsed a couple of days ago and she's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, is she ok?"

"She's still unconscious so we're just waiting for her to wake up."

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"She was. She had a little boy."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thanks. I just wanted to warn you that Lily was a bit upset yesterday but she seems ok today so far."

"Right, thank you for letting me know."

"Anyway I should go." He said goodbye then went back to his car and drove to the hospital. When he got to Lorelai's room, he opened the door and saw Rory watching her mother. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke."

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah, it's not the most comfortable chair in the world."

"I'll second that. So why did you come back?"

"I knew you were at home with Lily and I kept thinking about her lying here by herself and it dawned on me that if she woke up, there'd be no one here and she'd feel like we didn't care about her."

"She knows we care."

"I know but if she woke up and didn't know where she was or what happened then there wouldn't have been anyone to explain it to her."

"So there was no change?"

"Actually, something did happen."

"Really, what?"

"Last night I was talking to her and I was holding her hand and I swear she moved her fingers."

"Oh my god really?" he walked over to his wife and took her other hand. "I knew you'd be better soon."

"She hasn't done it again since but now I feel like she's actually listening you know?" They watched her for a while in silence.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to the baby. I'll be back soon." Said Luke. Rory nodded and he made his way down there. When he got there, the incubator was empty. Luke looked around for a nurse. "Oh Nurse Winter there you are, where's my son? He is ok isn't he?"

"He's absolutely fine Mr Danes, he made significant progress last night and we no longer felt the need to keep him in the incubator."

"So where is he?"

"He's in the nursery, with the other babies. Shall I take you there?"

"Yes please. So he's well enough to be up there?"

"As far as we can tell, he's perfectly fine. He's just like a baby who was born under normal circumstances."

"That's fantastic." They reached the nursery and the nurse took him over to his son's crib.

"You can take him up to your wife's room if you like. I know he hasn't met her yet."

"That would be great." The nurse pushed the crib out of the nursery and Luke led the way up to Lorelai's room. He held the door open and she put him at the end of the bed.

"Would you like me to make a bottle for him? He hasn't had one for a few hours."

"Erm yes please." Luke smiled, excited that he gets to feed his son for the first time. The nurse left and he looked down at the baby who was looking back up at him. Luke smiled then looked up and realised that Rory wasn't there. He picked up the baby and walked over to Lorelai's bedside and sat next to her. "Hey Lorelai, I brought someone to meet you." He laid the baby down on the bed next to her and watched as he reached his tiny hand out and touched her face. Luke heard the door open behind him and looked round. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I just went to get some coffee." She saw the crib and stopped.

"Guess who's made a full recovery."

"Really? That's great!" She walked over to the bed and put her coffee on the nightstand. They watched the baby who was touching Lorelai's hair curiously. "I really wish mom were awake to see this."

"Me too." The nurse came back in holding a bottle of formula.

"Did your wife want to breast feed?"

"Erm....we didn't really get a chance to talk about it."

"Maybe you could discuss it when she wakes up and I can help you with anything from there."

"Ok thanks nurse." She put the bottle on the nightstand and left again. The baby began to cry loudly and Luke picked him up.

"What's wrong little guy? Is someone hungry?" He took the bottle from the nightstand and sat in the armchair. He put the bottle near his mouth and they watched as he began to drink quickly from it. "Wow looks like he's inherited Lorelai's eating habits." They laughed and Rory stood up from the bed.

"I'll leave you to it.

"You don't have to go."

"It's fine, I've been here all night."

"Well if you're sure." She kissed the baby's forehead and said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai. "I'm going back to Stars Hollow so I can pick Lily up from school later and bring her over if you like."

"That'd be great, thanks Rory." He watched her leave then looked back at the baby who had already gone through half the bottle. "Hey Lorelai look, he eats as fast as you do. I wish you'd wake up so you didn't have to miss this. Rory stayed here all night last night so you weren't alone. I would've stayed too but I felt bad for sending Lily to other people because she was so upset. She couldn't sleep last night because she thought there was someone in her closet. I showed her there wasn't but she said she was scared so I let her sleep in our bed. I can tell she misses you and wants everything to go back to normal. So do I." The baby had finished now and he put the empty bottle on the nightstand. He laid the baby in the crib and pushed it forwards and backwards, watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. The Nursery

A few days later, Lorelai was still unconscious however she had moved her fingers again and even squeezed Luke's hand. He was positive she was gonna wake up at any time so was spending all his time at the hospital and refused to leave her side for longer than five minutes at a time. Lily was staying with Rory and Jess again as she seemed happier than she had been a few days ago. It was Saturday morning and Rory and Jess had brought Lily to the hospital. They were all sat round the bed and Rory was holding the baby.

"The nurse said we can take him home if we want." Said Luke.

"Wow really?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready though. I mean, the nursery's still a mess. I haven't even finished building the crib. And there are shopping bags scattered everywhere. Plus I don't wanna take him home without Lorelai, we should do it together."

"I understand. Why don't you go sort out the nursery today and I'll stay here with mom."

"No, I don't wanna leave her."

"She'll be fine; I'll call you if anything happens." Luke looked unsure for a moment then nodded.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Luke, I'll come too." Said Jess. "We'll get it done quicker if there are two of us."

"Daddy where are you going?" asked Lily.

"To sort out the baby's room, he's gonna need somewhere to sleep."

"Can I help?"

"Don't you wanna stay with me?" asked Rory.

"Only if I can play with him." She pointed at the baby.

"Yeah ok." Luke and Jess said goodbye and made their way back to Stars Hollow. They went upstairs to the nursery which was next to his and Lorelai's room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was a mess." There were planks of wood laid in the corner of the room and the base of a crib next to them. Luke's tools were scattered across the floor and there were shopping bags filled with clothes and toys all over the room that they had just left after they had bought them to sort out later.

"Right let's finish the crib first. Then we can get the floor cleaned up and the tools out of here." They spent the next hour sawing and drilling until the crib was assembled properly. "I have some blue paint here; I thought it'd be a nice finishing touch."

"Ok I'll do the painting," volunteered Jess, "You clean up."

"Thanks for the exciting job." Jess laughed and Luke started sweeping the floor clean and went to put his tools in the garage. Whilst the paint was drying, the men started sorting through the endless amount of bags. "Hey look at this." Luke held up the little outfit that Rory and Lily had bought on their trip to the mall. "You can tell who bought this can't you?" They finished pulling the stuff out of the bags and looked at it all laid across the floor.

"Maybe we should put the clothes in the drawers," suggested Jess. Luke agreed and they began folding the tiny outfits and laying them neatly in the drawers. "How many clothes does one tiny person need?"

"You'll be surprised. Have you and Rory talked about kids?"

"Briefly. I kinda got the feeling she wants to focus on her career for a while before we start a family."

"Are you ready?"

"I erm....yeah I think so," Jess mumbled.

"Aww my nephew's growing up!"

"Shut up Uncle Luke." He was going a bit red in the face so he changed the subject. "So does this stuff all need to go downstairs?" He pointed to the collection of bottles and the steriliser.

"Yeah, that's all going in the kitchen. I'll come down with you because there's some stuff in our room that I wanna put in the living room." He went to get more baby stuff from his room and carried it downstairs.

"Where shall I put it all?" shouted Jess from the kitchen.

"Leave it on the table for now, thanks." He put the bouncer next to the couch and put a play mat down in the corner. They went back upstairs together and checked that the paint was dry on the crib. They moved it into the centre of the room and Luke started fixing the mobile onto it.

"Luke why does the baby have two cribs?" Jess pointed to the bassinette in the corner of the nursery and Luke laughed at him.

"That one's going in our room. It's just while he's still a newborn we wanna keep him in the same room as us." Jess nodded in agreement and Luke saw a worried look in his face. "Hey don't worry that you don't know much about babies. I didn't have a clue when Lily was born but I learnt and you will too when you have kids."

"I don't know, I seem pretty useless."

"Every man worries about not knowing what to do. But you pick things up as you go along, you'll see."

"Thanks Luke." He dragged the changing table to the side of the room and they stood looking at their achievement. "It looks great."

"I know it does doesn't it? I think he's gonna like it in here."

"I think Lorelai will like it too." They smiled at each other. "So do you think you have everything for him now?"

"Erm....yeah I think so."

"Wait, have you got a car seat?"

"Yeah it's still in the box in the garage."

"What about a stroller?"

"Same place as the car seat."

"Ok so you're sorted. Hang on, shouldn't we go to the store and get some bits and pieces?"

"You see, you know more than you think. Yeah we should stop at Doose's for some diapers and formula. Stuff like that." They left the house and walked into the town square.

"Luke!" He turned around to see Miss Patty and Babette running towards him.

"Hi Patty, Babette, nice to see you."

"How're Lorelai and the baby?"

"They're doing ok. Lorelai's responding more now even though she hasn't woken up yet and we can bring the baby home whenever we want."

"Oh that's fantastic. Are we allowed to visit?" asked Miss Patty.

"It's family only, sorry."

"Well do you have a picture of the baby? We're dying to see what he looks like." Luke took a picture out of his wallet and handed it to the two women.

"Aww he's adorable. He looks exactly like you Luke."

"So I've been told. Anyway we should get going." He took the photo back and carried on walking to Doose's with Jess. Luke grabbed a basket and they went to the baby aisle. He picked up some diapers and a couple of tubs of formula. Jess handed him some baby wipes and a pack of pacifiers.

"Is that it?"

"No we need something to bath him with. And some lotion." They picked up a few bottles of baby wash and Luke got some snacks for the girls to have at the hospital then they went back to the house.

"Right, are we done now?" asked Jess.

"Yeah looks that way. Are you coming back to the hospital?"

"Yeah I'll come with you." They got in the car and drove back to Hartford. The girls were lying at either side of Lorelai on the bed when Luke and Jess got there. The baby was lying on Lorelai's stomach fast asleep and he moved up and down as she breathed.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Luke as they walked in.

"We're playing I Spy," replied Lily.

"Hey I got you something."

"What is it?" She got up and walked over to him. He handed her a big bag of Jelly Babies. "Ooh Jelly Babies my favourite. Thanks daddy. Can I have some now?" He nodded and she ripped the bag open sending candy flying across the room.

"Lily!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that was gonna happen." One of the sweets had landed on the baby and he started to stir a bit. Rory rubbed his back with her hand and he went back to sleep. Lily was tucking into the bag of candy happily and Rory stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you not gonna share?"

"No. They're mine."

"But I'm hungry. Are you really gonna be that mean to your favourite sister?" Lily looked at her and laughed.

"Rory, I got you something too." Luke handed her another bag.

"Ooh chocolate buttons. Even better than Jelly Babies!" Lily looked at her.

"How come Rory gets something with chocolate in?"

"Because I know from past experiences that chocolate makes you crazy and candy's a good alternative."

"But chocolate buttons are my favourite."

"Lily you just said Jelly Babies were your favourite," interrupted Jess.

"I have lots of favourites."

"The whole point of a favourite is that you only have one."

"Leave me alone!" They laughed at her.

"Come on guys don't be mean," said Rory, starting to feel sorry for her sister. "Here you can have one of my chocolate buttons if you like." She held the bag out for Lily, who reached forward to put her hand in. "Ah, only if I can have a Jelly Baby."

"Fine!" They exchanged sweets and Lily sat back happily.

"Don't get too comfy. You have all this candy to pick up off the floor," said Luke, slightly amused.

"Why do I have to pick it up?"

"Because you made the mess in the first place."

"No I didn't, the Jelly Babies came to life and they jumped out of the bag because they didn't wanna get eaten."

"You have a very wild imagination Lily Danes. But you still have to clean it up." Lily groaned and got up to start picking up the candy that was scattered across the room. "Lily don't eat it! How many times do I have to tell you, you don't eat food that's been on the floor?" Lily looked at him and carried on cleaning up.

"Was the baby ok whilst we were out?" Luke asked Rory.

"Yeah he was great. Lily played with him for a while then she must have tired him out because he fell asleep."

"Oh yeah, what made you think to put him there?" He pointed to where the baby was.

"I just thought it'd be a way for him to get to know mom. You know, get used to her scent?" Luke looked at the baby who was still sleeping peacefully on Lorelai's stomach.

"It was a nice thought Rory." He smiled at her. "I can't wait for her to see him."

"Me either."

"Ok I picked up all the candy," said Lily joining in with the conversation.

"Good girl." Luke smiled at her and she sat down where she was before. They sat for a couple of hours, talking and telling the girls what they did with the nursery. Jess looked at his watch and sighed.

"Hey it's past nine."

"Oh Lily, looks like it's time to go home," said Rory.

"Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course we can."

"Daddy are you coming?"

"No I'm staying here again tonight. But you'll have fun with Jess and Rory."

"Ok bye." She gave him a hug then kissed both Lorelai's and the baby's cheek. After they left, a nurse came in with a bottle. Luke and the baby had got into a bit of a feeding routine over the last few days and it seemed to be working out well. He gently lifted the baby from Lorelai's stomach and cradled him in his arms as he slowly woke up. Luke took the bottle and brushed it against his lips and watched as he registered that it was dinner time. He began to drink at his usual fast pace and Luke watched him as he smiled down at him. He just wished that his wife was there to share the moment with him.


	20. Early Morning

Luke fell asleep shortly after the baby had finished his bottle and the nurse had taken him down to the nursery for the night. He was sleeping in the arm chair again and his back was really starting to ache. He woke up almost every hour and kept moving around to get comfortable. Around 1AM when he had woken up for what felt like the tenth time that night, he stood from the chair and laid down on the bed next to Lorelai. It felt good to lie next to her again and it made him realise how much he's missed her in the past week. He easily got comfortable and drifted off to sleep once again.

At four thirty he felt someone nudging him. He thought it was one of the nurses so he opened his eyes and sat up. There was no one in the room besides him and Lorelai.

"Oh my god," he said aloud. He looked round at Lorelai who was smiling back at him sleepily and his whole face lit up. "You're awake! I missed you so much." Lorelai opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She mouthed something to him.

"Oh water. I'll go find the nurse. I won't be a minute." He got up quickly and found a nurse who rushed into the room with a cup of water and a doctor. She gave Lorelai the water, which she gulped down quickly then cleared her throat. Luke stood close by as the doctor examined Lorelai and asked her questions to check her memory. When she was given the all clear, they both left so the couple could have some privacy. "Hey, that was the first time I've ever seen you speechless," he joked.

"Luke, where am I?"

"You're at Hartford Memorial."

"Why, what happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Lorelai shook her head. "You were in the diner and you collapsed, so they brought you to hospital and you've been unconscious since."

"What about the baby? I mean, I'm obviously not pregnant anymore." She put her hand on her stomach.

"He's perfect. They had to do a caesarean when they brought you in because he was in distress and he was in an incubator for a couple of days. But he's fine now and the nurse said we can take him home whenever we want, but I wanted to wait to do it with you." Lorelai smiled at him.

"How long ago did I collapse?"

"About six days ago."

"Ok this is a lot to take in. Where's the baby? Did you name him?"

"He's down in the nursery and I wanted to wait for us to name him together." Luke saw tears form in Lorelai's eyes and he moved in closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I've missed the first six days of my son's life. He won't even know who I am." She was crying properly now and Luke hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, he knows who you are. He's been in here for the past few days and he was asleep on you for most of the afternoon yesterday."

"Really?" Luke nodded at her. "But we're not ready to take him home, I mean the nursery's such a mess and there are clothes scattered everywhere."

"Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of."

"What?"

"Yesterday, Jess and I prepared everything. We finished the crib, sorted through the clothes and put them away, put the bottles and stuff in the kitchen and I set up the bassinette in our room."

"Do you know how perfect you are?" She kissed him gently but he went in for something more meaningful. It quickly heated up and Luke began moving his hands down her body. She pulled away from him. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda don't feel right, doing this in a hospital bed."

"You're right. I just got carried away a bit." She took his hand and let out a yawn. "Hey, why don't you get some rest? I'll go call Rory."

"Oh is Rory ok, and Lily?"

"They're fine. Lily was a bit upset at first but she's ok now."

"Poor thing. She must have been terrified. Was she there when it happened?"

"No she was at school. We didn't tell her till the day after because she stayed with Rory and Jess that night. She refused to go to school the next morning though because she said she wanted you to take her so Rory let her take the day off and brought her down here to see you."

"How did she take it when you told her?"

"She was fine at first, she talked to you."

"Wait she did?"

"Yeah, we've all been talking to you."

"I thought I was just dreaming."

"So you've been listening?"

"I can't remember exactly what you all said, but I definitely remember something." He smiled at her and got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna give Rory a call."

"You know what would be hilarious?"

"What?"

"If I called her."

"Don't you think that'll freak her out a bit?"

"Yeah, it'll be so funny!"

"Didn't take you long to get back to your normal self did it?" She smiled at him and he handed her the phone. She dialled Rory's home phone.

Rory heard the phone ring downstairs. "Jess, phone." She nudged him and he mumbled to her.

"Hmm, phone." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Men." She got up and rushed downstairs and caught it just in time before it went to the machine. "Hello." She said sleepily.

"Hi is that Rory Gilmore Mariano?"

"Yeah. Who is this, and why are you calling me at five in the morning?"

"It's erm....." Lorelai stammered for a moment.

"It's who?"

"I can't hold it any longer. It's mom."

"What, is this a dream?"

"No, it's real!"

"No I'm pretty sure this is a dream."

"Rory, it's me. Believe it." Rory pinched herself hard in the arm.

"Oh my god! Mom you're awake. How are you feeling? Is Luke with you? Have you seen the baby?"

"Whoa kid, stop asking so many questions! I'm fine; Luke's here and I haven't seen him yet."

"He's adorable, he looks just like Luke."

"I can't wait to meet him. Are you coming over soon?"

"Yeah erm....we'll be there as soon as we can. I just have to try and wake Jess and Lily."

"You don't have to rush down here."

"I want to. I've missed you so much it's unbelievable."

"Ok so we'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, bye." They both hung up and Rory ran into Lily's room. She had Rory's old bedroom from when her and Lorelai lived her. "Lily wake up."

"Hmm, sleeping," replied Lily.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"Open your eyes and I'll tell you." She opened her eyes and looked at Rory. "Guess what?"

"What!"

"Mommy's awake!"

"Really?"

"Yeah she just rang from the hospital to freak me out." Lily stood on the bed and jumped up and down.

"Can we go see her?"

"Yeah, get dressed. I'll go wake Jess." Rory made her way upstairs with a huge grin on her face and walked into their room and looked at her sleeping husband. She climbed onto the bed and crawled across to lie next to him. "Jess?"

"What? Go to sleep."

"No Jess listen, it's mom. She's awake!" His eyes shot open and he sat up next to her.

"That's fantastic!"

"I know, I'm taking Lily down there now. She's just getting dressed, are you coming?"

"Yeah." He got out of bed and put on some jeans and a t-shirt whilst Rory picked out an outfit and quickly changed into it. They went downstairs and saw Lily stood by the front door with her coat and shoes on. "Hey Lily, come in the kitchen and grab something for breakfast," said Jess.

"But we have to go."

"You can eat it in the car." He put a pop tart in the toaster then took it out and gave it to her. They walked outside to the car and Lily jumped into the back seat.

"Let's go, come on." Once they were all in the car, they set off for the hospital with a very excited Lily babbling away at them.

Back at the hospital, Lorelai was smiling at the conversation she had just had with her eldest daughter.

"She sounded so thrilled," she said. "I can't wait for them to get here. Whilst we wait can we see the baby?"

"I don't know if you're allowed out of bed. Here I have a picture of him in my wallet." He handed her the passport sized photograph and she looked at it, smiling.

"Aww he does look like you! He's gorgeous." She smiled, not taking her eyes off the photo of her newborn son. "This has made me wanna see him even more."

"I'll just go ask a nurse if we can go down to the nursery." He walked out of the room and looked up and down the corridor. He saw a nurse walking in the opposite direction and ran to catch up with her. "Excuse me?" The nurse stopped and looked around.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if my wife was allowed to go down to the nursery with me. It's just that she wants to see the baby."

"Oh well, we'd prefer it if she stayed on this floor. We can arrange for someone to bring him up here for you if you would like?"

"Yes that would be great, thanks."

"Ok he'll be here soon." Luke nodded and walked back to Lorelai's room. She was still sat up looking at the picture.

"So?"

"They're gonna bring him up here in a minute."

"Ok. I'm so excited!"

"He's amazing. I can tell you that he has your eating habits. I gave him a bottle earlier and he drank it within five minutes."

"That's my boy," she said, smiling widely. They sat close to each other on the bed and Lorelai had her head rested on Luke's shoulder as they stared at the picture. There was a knock at the door about five minutes later and a nurse appeared. Luke stood up and gestured for her to come in. She opened the door and pushed the crib in.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." He smiled at the nurse then wheeled the baby over to the bed. Lorelai looked over the side and tears flooded her eyes. Luke lifted him out and put him in Lorelai's arms. She looked down at him.

"He's perfect." Luke sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Look how tiny he is." She took his tiny hand and stroked his palm. "Hi baby, you need a name don't you sweetie?" She looked up at Luke and he looked back thoughtfully.

"I think I have the perfect name, but it's completely your decision if you don't like it."

"Luke spit it out."

"How about Callum?"

"Callum?" She thought about it for a while then looked at the baby. "He looks a bit like a Callum doesn't he? What do you think baby, do you like that name?" She smiled at him. "I think he does. Callum Lucas Danes." Luke looked at her.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah, after his daddy."

"Did you just think of that now?"

"No, I've had it picked out for a while actually; since we found out we were having a boy."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the perfect wife." He kissed her softly and she returned it.

"Hey so he definitely looks like you. Look at that nose and his mouth. But it's the hair that does it. I'm starting to wonder if I had any part in his creation at all."

"Are you kidding, look at those eyes." They looked down at the pair of bright blue eyes looking back at them. "There's no mistaking where he got those from." They watched the baby get comfortable in Lorelai's arms and he slowly fell asleep.

"Look he even sleeps like you, with his thumb in his mouth." Lorelai laughed at him and he smiled. He wasn't pleased with her last comment but he was too happy to argue with her over it. He finally had the perfect family and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.


	21. He's the Best

Jess pulled into the car park of the hospital and quickly found a parking space as it was still early. Lily had managed to talk herself to sleep about ten minutes into the journey so it was mostly silent. The couple got out of the car and Jess opened the back door.

"Lily," he said quietly. She turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. "We're here." He unfastened her from the seat and waited for her to get out.

"I'm tired."

"I know you are but don't you wanna go see your mommy? She's waiting for you." She still didn't move and he rolled his eyes. "You're so lazy, you know that." He lifted her out and put her on his hip before locking the car. He took Rory's hand with his left and they walked into the hospital together then got into the elevator to travel up to the floor Lorelai was on. The doors opened and Lily's head shot up from where it had been rested on Jess's shoulder.

"Jess can you put me down now?" asked Lily. He did as he was told and she ran off in the direction of Lorelai's room. She burst through the door and looked at Lorelai, who was fast asleep. "Daddy I thought mommy was awake." Luke stood up and walked over to her then knelt down in front of her.

"She was princess. Don't worry she's just sleeping because she was a bit tired."

"But she's been asleep for ages, how can she be tired?"

"It's hard to explain." Rory and Jess came into the room and saw Lorelai was asleep.

"Luke did you tire her out already?" asked Rory quietly.

"No, actually you can blame that on your brother here."He pointed to the crib where Callum was also asleep.

"I can't believe she's finally awake." Rory walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Me either!" Shouted Lily, which caused Lorelai to open her eyes.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" asked Rory, who was still concerned about her even though she seemed fine over the phone. Lorelai smiled at her.

"I'm fine kid, a bit tired though."

"Sorry for waking you mommy," said Lily whilst walking over to the bed.

"It's ok honey, I wanted to see you anyway. Climb up here." She watched as Lily slowly climbed onto the bed a sat next to her. "Come here." She put her arms out and Lily crawled into them.

"I missed you when you were asleep," said Lily sadly. She pulled away to look at Lorelai and she saw a tear rolling down her daughter's cheek.

"Oh baby don't cry. I know you missed me but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." She wiped the tear from Lily's face.

"Promise?"

"I promise. And thank you for the card, it's great."

"Do you like it? I drawed you in the middle."

"You mean you drew me in the middle?"

"Yeah that's what I said." Lorelai laughed at her.

"It's brilliant. It must have taken you ages."

"Only an hour."

"An hour! Wow well done my little professional artist." Lily smiled and Lorelai kissed her forehead.

"So what do you think of the baby?" asked Rory.

"He's gorgeous, just look at him sleeping there like an angel."

"I know he's something special isn't he?"

"We gave him a name," said Luke.

"Ooh what is it?" asked Lily, turning her attention away from Lorelai.

"We decided to call him Callum." Lily looked from Luke to Lorelai.

"Really, you chose my name?

"Yep, we liked it so much and it suited him."

"Cool, thanks. Wait he needs a middle name too!"

"Don't panic, we've already chosen one. What do you think of Lucas?"

"Aww you've named him after Luke. That's so cute," interrupted Rory. "What do you think Lily?"

"It's not as good as Callum, because I chose that but it's ok."

"What. You think my name is ok?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. I didn't say I hated it."

"I give up." Callum's loud cries suddenly filled the room and Luke began to make his way over to the crib.

"Hey it's ok, I'll get him." Lorelai started to climb out of bed slowly.

"Are you ok getting up?"

"Luke, I'm fine. Stop worrying." She stood up and walked over to the crib then gently lifted Callum's body up to her own.

"He might be hungry," suggested Luke. "I'll go ask the nurse if we can have a bottle." He left the room and Lorelai sat on the bed and laid Callum down in her arms. His cries became softer and his bright blue eyes looked up at Lorelai's matching ones. Lily moved to sit closer to her and Lorelai put her free arm around her.

"So are you happy with your baby brother?"

"Yeah he's the best."

"Good. Because even if you weren't, we wouldn't send him back."

"I don't want him to go anywhere." She looked at her brother who was still watching Lorelai carefully. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah of course." She moved her hand up under his head and transferred him into Lily's waiting arms. "Have you got his head?"

"Yeah. Daddy said that to me last time. Why do I have to hold his head?"

"Because he can't hold it up by himself yet."

"When will he be able to?"

"Probably in a couple of months."

"And when will he be able to walk?"

"Not for about a year, I'm afraid."

"That's ages. Why does everything take so long?"

"You've just gotta be patient." Lily looked at her brother who was trying to grab hold of her hair. Lorelai watched the two of them and smiled at her and Luke's little family as he came back into the room holding a bottle. He gave it to Lorelai and she looked at Lily who was now looking up at them.

"Do I have to give him back now?"

"He needs feeding princess but you can play with him afterwards." Lily looked down sadly at the baby and Lorelai saw her expression.

"Sweetie, do you wanna feed him?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Yeah." Lorelai put her hand under Callum to support him as Lily took the bottle with her right hand. "Just put it near his mouth and he'll find it himself." Lily followed Lorelai's instructions and watched as Callum put his lips round it and starting suckling.

"Look he's drinking it," she said excitedly. Rory looked round at Jess who was stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. She sensed he was a bit uncomfortable and gave him a small smile.

"Hey erm me and Jess are just gonna go to the cafeteria, we won't be long."

"Ok hon. Don't leave the building though, we have some catching up to do." Rory nodded and Jess took her hand as they left.

"So you were awfully quiet in there."

"I just felt like I was intruding."

"You could never do that. You're family you know."

"Yeah but I meant on their little family, they don't want me hanging around."

"Jess what's wrong? You've been acting differently since we found out mom was awake."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"We've been married long enough for me to know that you're a terrible liar."

"You don't have to worry about it."

"But I am worried about it because you're my husband and we're supposed to tell each other things but all you seem to do is keep everything to yourself. I'm starting to think you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. It's just something we should talk about properly."

"Well let's talk here, now, properly." She dragged him over to a row of seats and they sat down together. "So."

"So erm..."

"Jess I don't mean to sound insensitive here but will you spit it out?"

"Ok. Just seeing Luke and Lorelai with the new baby and taking care of Lily the past few days, it's kinda put things into perspective for me." He paused.

"Go on."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is." He took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"I sometimes wonder what it'd be like if we had our own family." Rory looked at him for a moment with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wow erm...."

"Have you not thought about it?"

"Yeah I have, a lot actually. I just didn't think you would have done, you took me by surprise."

"So you've thought about it too. Thank god."

"Yeah, I've imagined kids running round the house and a swing set in the garden. Our own perfect family."

"So we're really gonna do this?"

"Yeah I guess we are. Oh my god this is exciting! I have a slight problem though."

"What?"

"The whole child birth thing totally freaks me out. Like when my ex-step mom went into labour with my half sister, I was there and it wasn't pretty. In fact I almost had a panic attack."

"It'll be different with our kid."

"You'd better hope so because your hand will be very broken by the end if it's not." Jess laughed.

"Yeah but it'd be worth it for the result. Shall we go back in there?"

"Nah let's give them some privacy. We could get something to eat like we said."

"Sounds good." They stood up and walked towards the cafeteria together and Jess wrapped his arms around his wife.

Back in Lorelai's room, Callum had finished his bottle and Lily was still holding him.

"Eww I think Callum just threw up on me." Lorelai took the baby from her and Lily looked down at her t-shirt. "That's disgusting. Get it off!"

"Lily don't be such a drama queen, it's only milk," said Luke.

"Can you wipe it off please?"

"I'll have to go ask for a pack of wipes, don't touch it ok?"

"I wouldn't dare." Luke left the room and Lorelai laughed.

"Did you spit up on your sister Callum?"

"Yeah he did look!" She pointed to her t-shirt.

"There's hardly anything there, you're over-reacting."

"It would be different if he'd done it on you."

"No it wouldn't because these aren't my clothes." She pointed to the gown she was wearing.

"Whatever." Lily crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Is that all you've got?" Lorelai smiled at her. She loved their little arguments even though Lily always ended up getting angry.

"No there's more."

"Go on then."

"Erm....later." She was stuck for something to say.

"Later is not good enough!" Luke came back into the room with a pack of wipes and took one out to clean Lily's top with.

"There you go." He threw the wipe in the bin and looked up to see Lorelai and Lily giving each other evils. "Did you two start arguing again?"

"No," replied Lorelai.

"Yeah we did, she was being mean." She pointed at Lorelai.

"What, me, mean? Never in a million years. Not to my baby Lily." She pouted at Luke.

"Ok I'm not getting into this." Luke sat down in the arm chair and watched as his wife and daughter argued over something that didn't even matter with his son laid between them. He smiled at how much he had missed watching the two of them together and at that moment, he wouldn't have had them any other way.


	22. Where's Waldo?

Luke, Lily, Jess and Rory stayed at the hospital all day and kept Lorelai company. At about five pm, Lily began to complain she was hungry for the seventh time that day.

"You can't be hungry again," said Luke.

"I am, it's dinner time you know."

"Yeah but we had lunch late."

"I'm starving!"

"Ok fine. I'm just gonna take her to the cafeteria," he said to Lorelai.

"Oky doky but you have to bring me something."

"What do you want?"

"Erm....fries?"

"I'll see what I can do." He kissed her and lead Lily towards the door.

"Jess why don't you go with them?" asked Rory. He sensed she wanted to talk to Lorelai so he agreed and followed them out. Once they were gone, she sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"What's up?" asked Lorelai, seeing the uncertain look on Rory's face.

"Nothing. I err have something I wanna tell you."

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that me and Jess talked earlier and we decided that we err..."

"Yeah."

"We decided that it's time we started our own family." Rory looked at Lorelai, not sure how she would react.

"Really? Wow, oh my god I'm gonna be a grandma. First of all, I'm too young to have a grandkid and second, I'm so happy for you!"

"You are? Thank god, I didn't know what you'd say."

"Well you're twenty eight, that's twelve years older that I was when I had my first kid so I can't be one to judge."

"All true. So you're excited?"

"So excited! Lily's gonna be thrilled, she's gonna be an aunt."

"I'm not actually pregnant you know so maybe we shouldn't tell her until it happens in case there's something wrong."

"Hon everything will be fine. I see no reason whatsoever why you shouldn't be able to have kids."

"I hope so."

"I just can't believe that my baby's gonna have one of her own."

"I'm a little old to be your baby."

"You'll always be my baby, no matter how old you are."

"But I have to share the title seeing as you have three babies now." She looked at Callum who had been laid next to Lorelai on the bed.

"Yep. Three beautiful babies." She leant down to tickle his tummy and he kicked his legs in delight.

"I think he likes that," said Rory, smiling at her baby brother.

"He's a big softie aren't you baby?" The two sat and watched the baby for a while then a nurse entered the room and stood next to the bed.

"Hello Mrs Danes, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great. In fact I think I'm just wasting a bed here when an actual sick person could use it."

"Actually we thought the same thing."

"So you're telling me I can go home?"

"We see no reason why you should stay here, you've made a very speedy recovery since waking up this morning.

"Wow thank you so much."

"No problem. A doctor will be here to discharge you within a couple of hours. Just one thing before I forget, you did go through major surgery when you were admitted and you will probably feel a bit sore around you scar for a week or so. Usually it would have calmed down a bit by now but as you have been in bed since the operation you haven't had a chance to get used to it. You may not feel anything but if you do, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Right thanks."

"You're welcome, and you can get Mr cutie over here settled in his new home." She stroked his head. "They're all gonna miss him in the premature unit, he was a hit."

"Really? Well we'll have to go and say goodbye before we leave won't we Callum?"

"I'm sure they'll love that." She left the room and Lorelai smiled at Rory.

"I get to sleep in my own bed!" Her smile faded a bit and Rory saw her expression change.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"It's just what the nurse said, about my scar. I hadn't even thought about it and now I've realised that it's gonna be there for the rest of my life."

"It'll be ok, you won't even be able to notice it."

"But what if Luke doesn't find me attractive anymore? What if he never wants to have sex with me ever again?" She started getting hysterical.

"Mom, this is Luke were talking about. He's not shallow and he isn't with you because of how you look, he loves you for who you are and a scar won't change that."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable showing him it, you know just in case."

"I think you should talk to Luke about this because you can't hide your feelings from him."

"It'll just make him awkward and he'll have to pretend that he doesn't care about it even if he does."

"You're worrying too much about this, it'll all be fine. There's something I'm a bit unsure about too."

"Honey what is it?" asked Lorelai, forgetting about her own problems. "Are you worried about pregnancy?"

"Not the pregnancy part exactly. It's the part where the baby makes it's entrance into the world that I can't think about."

"Almost every woman gives birth at some point in their lives and they make it through ok."

"I know but I don't think I'm up to the challenge."

"Hey, I admit that it's tough ok. But you'll have Jess there to hold your hand and I didn't have anyone there when you were born and I got through it."

"I thought dad was there."

"He didn't show up until a few hours afterwards."

"How did you do it with no support?"

"Well everytime I felt the pain, I closed my eyes and thought about what I was getting out of it. And as I pictured the tiny baby in my head, the pain just seemed to fade away."

"Seriously?"

"Well that's a lie, the pain never really went away but when it's over and and they give you your baby, you'll find that it was totally worth the pain." Rory smiled at her. "So are you on board?"

"Yeah I guess. What about when you had Lily?"

"I guess it was different because Luke was there and he let me squeeze his hand. He didn't complain once, not even when I was shouting at him telling him that it was his fault I was in so much pain. He just nodded and comforted me. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw her for the first time. I knew from that moment he was gonna be a great dad."

"That's such a sweet story mom. I hope it works out like that for me and Jess."

"I have no doubt that it will." She looked down at Callum. "Just think, this time next year you could have one of these yourself."

"Yeah, I wish we could skip a year so all the hard parts will already have been done with." Lorelai laughed.

"I think that's the thought on every pregnant woman's mind, but it never works that way."

"Were you nervous when you were pregnant with Callum?"

"Kinda. I mean I'd been through it twice before but I didn't know if it was different with boys. I guess no matter how many times you go through labour you never get used to the pain."

"That's reassuring." They smiled at each other and Lily ran back into the room.

"They didn't have fries, just potatoes or something so daddy got you something else."

"Not something healthy I hope."

"Wait and see." Luke walked back into the room with a paper bag and a to go cup.

"There you go." He handed her them and she took the lid from the cup and smelt the contents.

"That can't be right."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is regular coffee."

"And."

"Regular, high caffeine java."

"Yes I know, I bought it." She gave him a suspicious look.

"Whatever's in this bag smells really good." She ripped it open and pulled out a cheeseburger. "Luke are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?"

"Lorelai I'm perfectly fine. Why are you asking?"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"What are you talking about, are you feeling ok?"

"You just gave me a greasy, fattening cheeseburger and regular coffee, at the same time!"

"So?"

"Ok you're acting really strangely. You would have died if I'd have eaten this a few months ago."

"Yeah, that was a few months ago, but you've been through a lot and I thought you deserved some kind of reward for it."

"So is this my only reward?"

"There will be many more, in the near future."

"You're a special guy you know that? And I love you for it." She leant forward closer to him.

"You're not so bad yourself." He also leant forward in an attempt to kiss her.

"Guy's? We're still in the room you know," said Rory who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry, we just got a bit carried away for a second," replied Lorelai who laughed a little at her grown daughter's reaction. "Oh I have something to tell you all, well you three anyway. Rory already knows."

"What mommy? Tell us now!"

"I'm getting round to it. Ok a nurse came in earlier and said that I can come home tonight!"

"Really? Yay mommy's coming home." She started dancing around the room.

"Sweetie I can't tell you how relieved I am," said Luke to Lorelai. "I've been so worried about you and to know that you're well enough to come home is great."

"Is Callum coming with us too?"

"Of course we're not gonna leave him here by himself are we?" asked Luke.

"Yes! That means we will all be at home for christmas."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about christmas. It didn't snow yet did it?"

"Don't worry, it's been waiting for you."

"Oh good. I love snow."

"Me too!" Agreed Lily. "Mommy can we build a really big snowman, or a snow family? And make snow angels! Ooh we have to have a big snowball fight!"

"Yeah, we'll do all those things."

"Can Callum play too?"

"Honey I think he's a bit too little to be playing in the snow but he might be able to next christmas?"

"Ok." She looked a bit disappointed so Lorelai changed the subject.

"You know if we're coming home, we'll need stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like clothes and stuff. And Callum's car seat."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that. I can go get them now if you like?"

"Luke it's ok, we'll go," offered Rory.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going."

"No you stay."

"Ok thanks guys." He gave Jess the keys and the couple left together.

"What are you getting me for christmas?" said Lily to her parents.

"Oh I don't know, what do you want?" asked Lorelai. "And don't say another baby brother or sister because I'm all babied out."

"Thats not what I was gonna ask for."

"Good, what do you want then?" asked Luke.

"Erm, a Wii and a pet."

"A pet? What kind of pet?"

"Like a rabbit or guinea pig."

"You wouldn't look after it properly."

"I would, I'd feed it and play with it all the time."

"Ok is there anything else you'd like?"

"A cell phone?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because your five years old. Now you say something about a Wii. What's that?"

"Luke you live in the dark ages. It's a games console but instead of sitting down to play it you have to stand up and move around."

"Sounds a bit weird."

"It's not weird daddy it's cool! Alexa has one and she let me play on it when I went to her house."

"You'll have to wait and see what we get you. Be patient."

Back at Luke and Lorelai's house, Rory and Jess were in the main bedroom. Jess was sat on the bed watching Rory browse her mom's wardrobe. She handed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a coat and he put them in the bag.

"Right I think that's mom sorted, we need something for Callum now." Jess got up and she followed him into the nursery. "Wow it looks great in here. Mom's gonna love it."

"I hope she does." They started looking through the drawers at all the cute outfits.

"Look how tiny these are." She picked up a pair of jeans and smiled.

"I know it's unbelievable isn't it?"

"This could be us soon, you know buying tiny clothes."

"Yeah, it's kinda scary isn't it?"

"Are you backing out?"

"No never. It'll just take me a while to get used to the fact that I'm gonna be a dad."

"How do you think I feel? I have to get used to the fact that they'll be a baby growing inside me. It's freaking me out just thinking about it."

"Are you still worried?"

"I had a chat to mom about it and she reassured me it was gonna be ok. I'm still slightly worried though."

"Oh yeah, what did she say?"

"She said it was scary when she had me because she was alone but she thought about what she was getting out of the pain."

"I guess it will have been easier when she had Lily as Luke was there."

"Yeah, she said she was shouting at him all the way through and he didn't say a word back."

"That's what us men do, we take whatever you throw at us. So are you still afraid of the pain?"

"Yeah I suppose I'll never be ok with it but mom said that when they give the baby to you, you'll see it was all worth it."

"It will be worth it. Anyway we should get moving if we wanna get back before they let her go." Rory picked out a winter suit for Callum and they went downstairs together.

"Where's the car seat?"

"Erm I think Luke said it was in the garage. I'll go get it, you put this in the car." He handed her the bag and went into the garage. Rory went out to the car and got into the passenger seat, throwing the bag onto the back seat. Jess appeared a few minutes later holding the seat with two hands up to his body and Rory laughed at him through the window. He opened the door. "What are you laughing at?"

"It has a handle you know."

"Oh well I didn't thanks." He put it on the back seat next to the bag and they set off for the hospital again.

"We're back," said Rory as she walked into the room with the bag over her shoulder. Jess followed with the car seat and they put all the stuff on the floor.

"Thanks for getting this stuff guys," said Lorelai gratefully.

"It was no problem," replied Rory. "We had fun looking through the tiny outfits."

"You can have them when Callum grows out of them."

"Why would Rory want Callum's old clothes?" asked Luke with a confused look on his face. He looked from Rory to Lorelai and they both had amused looks on their faces. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"No."

"I'm confused."

"I'm not pregnant, but I'm hoping to be soon."

"So you're trying?"

"Yeah we are."

"Wow, this is brilliant news!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you've always been so protective of me."

"You're a grown woman, you're not sixteen anymore."

"Thanks Luke."

"Ha Luke's gonna be a Grandpa."

"Step grandpa. And I don't know what you're talking about you're gonna be a grandma!"

"Shush Luke."

"What's the matter grandma Lorelai?"

"I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Ok guys stop arguing. You're both gonna be grandparents so you'd better get used to it. And Luke, you know I think of you as my father anyway and no matter what happens you'll always be a real grandpa to our kids. You were more than a dad to me than mine ever was."

"I'm sure he'd wanna know though, that he was gonna have a grandchild."

"To be honest, I don't want him to know. He ruined my childhood by not being there and I don't want him to do the same to my kids as well."

"Honey are you sure? Whatever you decide to do, we'll support you and if it means you don't want Chris in your child's life then that's fine by us, right Luke?"

"Absolutely. They'll be your kids and we can't tell you what's right or wrong for them, you decide that for yourselves."

"Thanks guys, it is what I want. Jess can we home, I'm kinda tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom I'll ring you in the morning to see how your doing."

"Ok hun, drive safe." The couple left the room and Luke looked at Lorelai.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Rory, she's grown up so fast. I can't believe she wants to have a baby of her own."

"I know, it seems like two minutes since we were at her high school graduation not ten years."

"Hmm." She looked over at Lily who was reading a book in the arm chair. "Hey Lily, will you promise me something."

"What? You're not gonna make me clean my room are you?"

"Not this time. I want you to promise me you won't grow up too fast."

"Erm ok."

"So we have a deal?"

"Sure."

"Good. So what are you reading?"

"Where's Waldo."

"Ooh can I read too?"

"Yeah, it's really hard." Lily got onto the bed and sat next to Lorelai then turned onto the next page of the book. They scanned the page looking for Waldo. "I found him!"

"What, where?"

"Right there." She pointed to the page.

"Honey that's not Waldo."

"It is. He has a red stripey top on."

"It's not, it's a girl."

"No it's not. Daddy is this Waldo?" Luke leant forward to look.

"Aww sweetie mommy's right, it's a girl."

"Fine." Lily turned the page and started the new puzzle.

"Hey we didn't finish that one yet."

"He's not on that one."

"He's in all of them. That's the whole point of the book." Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled at him as he looked down at Callum who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. "I'm just gonna go change in the bathroom." She got out of bed and took her clothes from the bag and into the bathroom with her. Luke stood up and took Callum's clothes and started to dress him carefully.

Half an hour later, the doctor came in to discharge Lorelai and they prepared to leave. Luke put Callum in the car seat and Lorelai went to pick it up.

"Put that down, I'll carry him." She looked over at Luke who was watching her with his arms crossed.

"I'm quite capable Luke."

"Yeah but you've been through a lot and you shouldn't be lifting things."

"I'm not an invalid."

"Just shut up and hand it over." He smiled at her stubborness and she reluctantly gave him the carrier. They walked out of the room and left the hospital, making a stop at the premature unit before they left.

By the time they got home it was 8:30pm. They walked into the kitchen and Luke put the car seat on the kitchen table.

"Wow it feels good to be home," said Lorelai, smiling.

"I like it that your back mommy." Lily let out a big yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed." Lorelai lifted Lily up and pulled a face.

"Are you ok?" asked Luke.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a bit of pain where my scar is that's all. The nurse told me it's normal."

"Ok be careful." She carried Lily upstairs and put her on the bed then started taking her shoes off. Once she had helped her change into her PJs and Lily had brushed her teeth, Lorelai tucked her into bed.

"Right sweetie, are you gonna get lots of sleep so you get up for school tomorrow?"

"Ok. She put her head on her pillow."

"Do you want me to read you something?"

"No it's ok, I'll just go to sleep." Lorelai kissed her forehead and left the room, turning the light off and shutting the door as she left. Luke was walking up the hall holding Callum as she came out of Lily's room.

"Did you get her to sleep ok?"

"Yeah, she was pretty tired."

"Good, I think Callum wants to go to bed too." They walked into their bedroom and Luke put him in the bassinette whilst Lorelai watched.

"You're great with him you know." He smiled at her as he tucked Callum in then went to join her on the bed. "So what do you wanna do now?" He put his arms round her and pulled her closer to him then kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and slid her hands up and down his back. He began to slowly remove her shirt but she stopped him.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry I shouldn't have stopped you. Carry on."

"I can't because I know something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Ok. I just feel a bit insecure about my body right now."

"Honey your body's perfect, I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"I don't want you to see my scar because you'll find me repulsive and won't wanna sleep with me ever again."

"I can't believe you think I'd think that about you."

"I don't know what to think. I just don't feel comfortable exposing it."

"Listen to me, I would never think you were repulsive ever ok? And I know you don't like the scar but to me it represents the birth of our son and everytime I see it, I'll think of the amazing thing you did bringing him into our lives."

"So it doesn't repulse you?"

"Of course not." He lifted he top slightly so they could see it. He gently ran his finger along it and she smiled at him.

"I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He kissed her again and they fell asleep in each other's arms, still wearing the same clothes from that day.


	23. A Trip to the Mall

Sorry it took me so long to update......i'm back at college now so i don't have much time.

Lorelai woke up to the phone ringing the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked next to her but Luke wasn't there. She groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Hey, it's Rory," said a cheery voice on the other end.

"Why are you so happy? Its seven am."

"I had coffee."

"Oh I could do with some of that right now."

"How are you this morning?"

"Tired, but apart from that I'm ok."

"Did you talk to Luke?"

"Yeah I did."

"And?"

"Well he started well, you know."

"Yeah I think I have an idea."

"And as he was lifting my top I stopped him."

"What did he say?"

"He asked what was wrong so I told him about my issues and he said that the scar reminds him of Callum's birth and when he sees it he thinks of the amazing thing I did."

"Really, he said that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Luke's a really special guy. You don't get many like him."

"I know, I'm a lucky girl."

"So is everything ok between you two?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"What about you and Jess, have you started the baby making yet?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you."

"Fine, you don't have to."

"Ok, bye."

"No, Rory don't...." Rory had already hung up the phone and Lorelai frowned at it. Lily walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Lily nodded. "Good then you'll be wide awake for school today won't you?"

"Can I stay home today?"

"Why are you sick?"

"No, I just wanna stay with you."

"Aww I wanna stay with you too but you can't miss school. Daddy said you had a day off last week as well and you can't stay off again."

"Please? I do feel a bit sick."

"Nice try, you're going to school."

"Fine, we have a test today."

"What kind of test?"

"A spelling test."

"Did you practise?"

"A little, I know most of them."

"Because you're a geek."

"No I'm not!"

"Chill, I'm just kidding."

"Will you help me find something to wear?"

"Yeah come on." They got up and walked into Lily's room and stood at her closet. "How about this dress top thingy with these tights and your UGGs?"

"You're good at choosing clothes. Daddy tried to help me one day and he was gonna make me look stupid. He has no fashion sense."

"Leave daddy alone, you're always picking on him." Luke heard the two talking and stood outside the door out of view.

"Why does he always wear a baseball cap? He has a black one too you know but he only wears the blue one."

"Do you wanna hear the story?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. When me and daddy we friends, before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, I bought him the blue baseball cap as a gift and he secretly loved me so he wore it all the time. Then we started dating and after a while we had a massive fight and we broke up for a while and daddy stopped wearing the blue cap and wore the black one and it made me really sad."

"This is a sad story, I don't wanna hear."

"It has a happy ending. Me and daddy didn't talk to each other for a really long time but after a bit we started talking again, not as much as we used to do but it was better than nothing and one day I went into the diner and he was wearing the blue cap again."

"Is that when you were boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"No that was when Rory had just finished college six years ago. She got a new job where she had to travel and leave Stars Hollow so daddy threw a massive party for her in the square. At the party I went over to him to say thank you for planning it all and I kissed him and that's when we got back together. Then we got married a few months after and had you after that."

"That's like something from a movie." Luke chuckled and walked into the room.

"Are you two gonna get ready?"

"We're getting to it." She got up and kissed him.

"You never get bored of telling that story do you?"

"Nope, it's my favourite story."

"That's a coincidence, it's mine too."

"So it should be." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You two are too soppy."

"You wouldn't like it if we were arguing all the time."

"Yeah I know but you don't have to kiss and stuff in front of me, it's gross."

"Sorry, I just love your daddy very much and I like to show him that."

"You could just say I love you."

"I could, but then it wouldn't annoy you."

"You're mean."

Luke interrupted, "Lily why don't you get dressed?" They left the room and went into their own bedroom.

"Where's the baby?"

"He's asleep in the stroller downstairs."

"He likes his sleep doesn't he? Why didn't you wake me when you got up?"

"You looked so comfortable and I knew you were tired. Plus you gave Callum his bottle at two am so I thought it was only fair that I should do the next one."

"You're so thoughtful."

"I am aren't I? I should definitely be named husband of the year." They smiled at each other and Lorelai began to change. "I'll leave you to it."

At eight forty-five the four were ready to go. They stepped into the cold air of December and Lorelai helped Luke down the porch steps with the stroller. They had barely made it onto the sidewalk before they were stopped.

"Hey guys." They looked up to see Babette and Miss Patty walking towards them.

"Oh hi, what are you two doing out and about so early?"

"Well we heard you were home and we wanted to see the baby," said Babette.

"He's so cute, he's a week old today right?" asked Patty.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Lorelai.

"He's been the talk of town. Everyone's been dying to meet him in the past week but Luke said the hospital was only letting family in."

"Can I hold him?" asked Patty.

"He's sleeping at the moment but maybe you could come over sometime this week to see him when he's awake and all."

"Ok, how's tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a call ok? We have to get Lily to school so we'll see you later." They began to walk off away from the two nosy women and Lorelai looked at Luke. "How did they find out so quickly that I was home?"

"You know what this town's like. They live for the gossip about others."

"Yeah I know, I don't know why I'm surprised." They reached the school and Lily saw her friends.

"Bye." She hugged Lorelai and waved at Luke as she ran over to where her friends were stood.

"Luke, Sookie's over there. I'm gonna go say hi." He followed her over to her best friend. "Hey Sook." Sookie turned around at the mention of her name.

"Lorelai? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you were in a coma!"

"Well I was, I woke up yesterday morning and they let me come home last night."

"I can't believe you're here." They shared a long hug. "When Jess rang to tell me what had happened and asked me to pick up Lily from school I didn't know what to say to her. And when I came to visit you and I saw you lying there I thought I was gonna lose you."

"How did you come to visit me? It was family only."

"Actually, I lied about that so the whole town didn't turn up," said Luke.

"Oh, good thinking. Anyway Sook you should know I don't give up without a fight."

"I know you just scared me that's all. Are you feeling ok now?"

"Yeah, I feel great." Sookie looked at Callum who was now awake in the stroller.

"Aww he's grown since last week. What did you name him?"

"Callum."

"Oh you chose Lily's name. That's so cute. So what are you doing today?"

"Were gonna go to the mall," replied Luke.

"You hate the mall."

"No I don't, it's just not my first choice of place to visit that's all."

"Why are you going there?"

"Christmas presents."

"Oh yeah, what did Lily ask for?"

"A rabbit or guinea pig," said Luke, not amused.

"Lorelai, do not buy a pet. Luke, do not let her buy one."

"I'm not that bad at keeping pets. Paul Anka lived a while."

"Yeah but you shouldn't buy one ok? Remember when I asked you to look after Davey's goldfish whilst we went on vacation and you ran out of food for him so you gave him cornflakes."

"At least I replaced it. And Davey never found out."

"You still killed it." Sookie smiled at Lorelai's innocent face.

"We'd better get going, lot's of shopping to do." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

A few hours later, Lorelai and Luke were walking through the mall looking for Christmas presents. They went into a video game store and Luke found a sales person.

"Excuse me."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah we'd like to buy one of those things where you move around." The young man looked at him curiously.

"He means a Wii," added Lorelai.

"Oh a Wii." Is it a Christmas present?"

"Yeah it's for our daughter."

"Ok how old is she?"

"Five."

"We have some games over here. Does she like Hannah Montana?"

"Yes a lot, and High School Musical."

"Well there are a few games on this stand she might like so I'll leave you to browse whilst I go get you the console."

"Ok, thank you."

"This looks cool," Lorelai looked at what he was pointing at.

"Wii fit?"

"Yeah you get a board with it and everything."

"Luke we're not buying anything with the word fit in the title."

"Fine but I can't understand your hate for exercise."

"It's unnecessary and always ends in pain."

"Whatever."

"How about these two games for now and we can bring her back after Christmas to get some more."

"Ok sounds good." The salesman came back and they paid for their chosen items and left the shop.

"Can we go in here?" asked Lorelai, pointing towards a clothes store.

"I thought we were present shopping."

"We are but it won't hurt to look in one clothes store." Luke nodded and followed her in. "This is nice."

"You said look which means you can't buy."

"Please, please, please Luke. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yep." She looked at him hopefully.

"I'm not falling for this, put it back." She pouted at him and he hesitated. "Put it back!"

"Fine but you're mean." She put the dress back on the rack and looked at him. "I'm starving, can we go eat? Are you hungry Callum?" She cooed at him in the stroller. He looked at her and moved his arms around. "Say yes mommy."

"He's a week old and you're already trying to get him to speak."

"It's good to start early."

"You're crazy."

After Lunch, they split up so they could buy presents for each other. Luke took Callum and Lorelai went alone. Luke walked towards a jewellery store and approached the necklace display.

"Excuse me sir, can I be of assistance?" asked a clerk.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for my wife."

"Right well we have a wide selection of necklaces here, do you have any idea of the kind you're looking for?"

"Well something with diamonds in. But that's all I know, I'm not very good at this. Which do you like best?"

"If I had to choose it would have to be this." She pulled out a simple gold necklace with a medium sized diamond in the middle with a cluster of smaller ones surrounding it.

"Wow that's perfect; I think she'd like that one." Luke looked down at Callum who was watching the diamonds sparkle in the light. "What do you think son, do you think mommy's gonna like it?" Callum didn't take his eyes off the diamonds.

"He's gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"So is this your choice?"

"Yeah, I'll take that one." He watched her put it in a Tiffany box and wrap it up.

"Ok that'll be $1900 please." Luke's eyes widened when he heard the price but he imagined Lorelai wearing it and handed over his credit card. He left the store and headed over to the clothes store he had dragged Lorelai from before lunch and relocated the dress she had wanted. He picked out her size and held it up so he could see it properly.

"Mommy's gonna look really pretty wearing this isn't she Callum?" He took it over to the checkout and paid for it.

Meanwhile Lorelai was walking round a department store looking through men's clothing. Nothing she found seemed to suit Luke so she went to the baby section. She picked up a tiny baseball cap and imagined Callum dressed up like Luke. She then located a red flannel shirt that looked very similar to Luke's and went to pay for the items. She left the store feeling pleased with herself and continued to wander around trying to find something to buy Luke. She came across a cell phone store and went in to look around. Luke's current cell phone was ancient and she thought it was time he upgraded. She started looking through the selection trying to find one that wasn't too complicated so Luke would know how to use it.

"Lorelai?" She turned around at the mention of her name and was surprised at who she saw.

"Dad, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Christmas shopping, you?"

"Same reason. You're not with you know who are you?"

"You mean your mother? No I'm not, she's at home." Lorelai nodded. "So I assume I have another grandchild. Your mother told me you were pregnant."

"Yeah, you have a grandson."

"Oh I've always wanted a grandson, you know so I could teach him things. I guess I'll never be able to teach him anything really with you and your mother not on speaking terms."

"Dad just because me and mom have fallen out doesn't mean you and me have. I'd love for you to teach him things; you can visit him whenever you want."

"I just don't want it to be the way it was when Rory was a baby. We missed out on so much of her childhood and I just want to know my grandchildren."

"You can, this is not like what happened with Rory. I'm meeting Luke in a little while, why don't you come with me so you can see the baby?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." She chose a suitable phone and paid for it then they walked out of the store together.

"So what's his name?"

"Callum, Lily chose it."

"How old is he?"

"Just a week today. I actually just got out of the hospital yesterday."

"That's an awfully long time to be in hospital after having a baby."

"Well he came a month early. He wasn't supposed to be born until just after Christmas. They had to do a caesarean to deliver him and I was in a coma for a week."

"What? My daughter was in a coma and nobody thought to tell me."

"Sorry dad, I guess Luke and Rory had other things on their minds."

"I suppose."

"Ooh look at this." She walked over to a store window and looked at a shiny baseball bat on display. "It's signed by players too."

"Why do you want a baseball bat?"

"Not for me, for Luke. He used to play."

"It's $800."

"So? Luke will like it and that's all that matters." He let her buy it and they carried on walking until they reached Luke.

"Hey." She kissed him. "Did you finish your shopping?"

"Yeah I did. Hey Richard," he said as he saw his father in law stood close by.

"Hello Luke."

"I ran into dad in a store and I asked if he wanted to come and see Callum." She bent down and started unfastening the harness of the stroller. "Do you wanna come and meet your grandpa?" She gently lifted him out and handed him to Richard. "Dad this is Callum." He looked down at the baby and smiled at him as he stared back with his bright blue eyes.

"Hello Callum, I'm your grandpa. Sorry it's taken me a week to meet you but I've been doing other things." He stroked his cheek. "He's adorable."

"He is isn't he?"

"You two had better look after him, he's a special boy."

"We will." He gave Callum back to Lorelai and she laid him down in her arms.

"How's Lily?"

"She's great. She loves school, just like Rory did."

"Oh yeah she started school this year. I can't believe how quickly time flies."

"I know, we couldn't believe it either."

"Well I'm glad you're all doing ok. I'd better get going anyway."

"Ok it was good to see you Richard," said Luke.

"Bye dad." They watched him walk away.

"So did you get me anything interesting?" asked Luke.

"You'll have to wait and see." They began to walk through the mall to the car park, Lorelai still holding Callum. She stopped outside a pet store. "Luke can we go look, please?"

"Ok but just a look. I plan on taking Sookie's advice." They went in and Luke followed her to the small animal section.

"Oh Luke look." She went over to a cage where there was a hamster poking it's nose through at them. "He's so cute."

"Eyes off, we're not buying one of those."

"Please?"

"You're like a child."

"You love me for it. Come on Luke, imagine Lily's face when she wakes up on Christmas day and sees this."

"How do we hide it from her for three weeks?"

"We could reserve it and pick it up on Christmas Eve."

"Are you gonna take no for an answer?"

"Not likely."

"Fine but as soon as Lily stops looking after it properly, we're giving it back."

"I'll make sure she looks after him." They reserved the hamster and made their way to the car and set off back to Stars Hollow.


	24. Christmas is Coming

The next three weeks flew by and Christmas Eve had soon arrived. The house was fully decorated with tinsel and there were four stockings hanging from the fireplace each with a different name on. In the corner of the living room there was a massive tree covered in yet more tinsel, multicoloured baubles and millions of pretty fairy lights. Luke had protested at first about buying the huge tree but Lorelai had insisted that they buy it and wouldn't take no for an answer, as usual. They had little chocolate Santa's hanging from the tree as well and Lily and Lorelai had managed to sneak a few when Luke wasn't looking. The outside of the house was also covered in lights, not many because Luke said he didn't want it to look like Santa's grotto but they had put a few up and Lily had made a sign that read 'Santa stop here' and put it next to the mailbox.

The four were in the kitchen and Luke had just taken some cookies from the oven whilst Lily licked the mixing bowl and Lorelai watched Luke as he bent over to get to the oven, smiling at the pleasant view she had. Callum was sat happily in his bouncer which was sat on the kitchen table and he kept drifting off to sleep then waking up when he heard the loud voice and laughter of his big sister. The sound of the doorbell interrupted their family moment.

"I'll get it," shouted Lily, abandoning the bowl and running out of the room. She opened the door widely and smiled.

"Hey Lil, did you miss me?"

"April!" She jumped up and hugged her other big sister tightly. "I haven't seen you for ages."

"I know I'm sorry about that I just had a lot of school stuff to do."

"It's ok. I have school stuff too."

"Oh yeah, my little sister goes to school now. How do you like it?"

"It's ok. I like seeing all my friends."

"Oh are you like the popular girl?"

"Yes she is," said Lorelai walking into the hallway and smiling at her daughter in law. "Hey April."

"Hi Lorelai."

"How's Yale?"

"It's good, a lot of work though."

"All part of the territory. How do you like living parentless?"

"I love being able to go anywhere whenever I want and not having to live by any rules. But I liked having someone there to do my laundry and stuff."

"No one likes chores, you get used to them."

"It's not something I wanna get used to. How are you anyway?"

"I'm ok thanks; do you wanna come in the kitchen? There's someone waiting to meet you."

"Oh is he small and cute?"

"Yep and he wants to meet his big sister." April followed her through to the kitchen and put her bags down on the floor before walking over to stand in front of the bouncer.

"Wow it's like looking at dad. Except he's cuter."

"Hey April," said Luke, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"Hi dad. Don't you think I'm a little old for these cheesy hugs?"

"You're nineteen, the hugs stop when you're twenty one."

"Ah shoot, two more years of being embarrassed by my dad."

"I'm not too old for a hug," said Lily.

"I know you're not princess." He lifted her up and gave her a hug similar to the one he just gave April.

"I like hugs too," added Lorelai.

"Sorry I'm all hugged out."

"That's so mean!"

"Later, ok?" He grinned at her.

"Eww you don't have to flaunt it in front of me," said April, grossed out with the thoughts of her dad and stepmom doing it.

"What about you April, any boyfriends?" asked Lorelai curiously.

"She's too young to have a boyfriend," added Luke.

"No I'm not. My first boyfriend was like five years ago."

"What, why didn't I know about this?"

"I did," said Lorelai cheekily.

"I knew you'd react like you're doing now."

"Like what? I'm completely calm."

"Yeah right, inside your blood will be boiling."

"Whatever, so do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Yeah, well kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Were still in the dating stage at the moment, we haven't made it official."

"Right, well be careful."

"Dad I don't need the safe sex talk."

"What's the safe sex talk?" asked Lily who had been listening to the conversation.

"Nothing honey," said Lorelai, desperate to change the subject. "So you're dating someone?"

"Yeah, he's called Kyle."

"I have a boyfriend," said Lily, wanting to be a part of the conversation. They all turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Luke. He looked at Lorelai who was smiling. "Who?"

"Ben, in my class."

"Lorelai will you just come with me a minute please?" he gestured towards the door and she got up to follow him whilst giving April and Lily a confused look. Once they were in the living room he turned to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"Our five year old daughter has a boyfriend."

"Luke relax. She's five it won't be anything serious."

"How do you know that?"

"Because five year old girls don't have proper boyfriends, they have a friend that happens to be a boy and they say that he's their boyfriend. They'll just be like friends."

"They'd better be, I want no funny business. Not even holding hands."

"Oh come on Luke, it's cute."

"I don't care she's five years old. If she has boyfriends now then what's it gonna be like when she's sixteen? I don't want her to turn out like...." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"Like what? Like me you mean." She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"No, I erm I didn't mean it like that."

"I can't believe you're throwing the fact that I got pregnant young back in my face. You know that Rory's one of the best things that ever happened to me." She was shouting now.

"Lorelai I'm sorry. I just don't want Lily to throw her life away like that."

"I know, I don't either but I didn't think you'd say it in such an insensitive way." She walked over and sat on the couch. Tears started to form in her eyes and one escaped down her cheek.

"Come on don't cry." He went to sit next to her and put his arm round her but she shuffled away from him.

"Look I just wanna be alone for a bit." She got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Lorelai let's talk about it."

"Maybe later, like I said, I'd rather be alone." She walked up the stairs and Luke put his head in his hands. Lily walked in slowly followed by April who was holding Callum.

"Hey princess, come here." He put his arm out and she walked into it.

"Were you and mommy fighting?"

"Yeah, did you hear?" She nodded. "Sorry Lily."

"Is mommy ok?"

"Yeah she's upstairs but she wants to be by herself for a bit so don't go up there just yet ok."

"Ok, are you breaking up?"

"No of course not. Me and mommy are never gonna break up."

"You promise?"

"Yep."

"I don't like it when you fight; I prefer it when you're soppy, even though it's a bit gross."

"I know, sorry sweetheart." He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. April watched all this and felt a pang of jealously as she didn't have a dad when she was Lily's age. She would have given anything for the relationship that Luke and Lily share when she was that age. "I need to go to the mall to pick something up for mommy. April do you wanna come?"

"Erm yeah ok."

"Daddy can I come?"

"Why don't you go see how mommy is?"

"Ok." She watched them get Callum ready and leave the house.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lorelai was laid on her bed. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and she was staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about getting up and going downstairs to face Luke when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Lily."

"Come in sweetie." Lily opened the door slowly and looked at Lorelai. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it.

"Have you been crying?"

"A little, I'm ok though." Lily laid down next to her and put her arms round her.

"I don't like it when you cry. Or when you and daddy fight."

"Sorry baby." She stroked Lily's hair and brushed it away from her face.

"Why were you fighting?"

"It was just something daddy said to me, I think I overreacted a little."

"What did he say?" Lorelai looked at her, smiling slightly at the fact that Lily wanted her to confide in her but she knew she was too young to understand. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Is daddy downstairs?"

"No, him and April went to the mall."

"Oh, where's Callum?"

"He went too."

"Ok, so it's just you and me."

"Yeah, what should we do?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"You choose. We can watch whatever you want."

"Hannah Montana?"

"I knew you were gonna choose that. We've seen it like seven times since we bought it two weeks ago."

"But it's good! It's my favourite movie."

"Ok we can watch it again, on one condition. I get to choose the snacks."

"Deal." They got up from the bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Lorelai opened the cupboard by the back door and revealed a big selection of chips, candy and popcorn. "How does daddy not know about our secret cupboard?"

"Because I hide all the snacks behind these tubs so when he opens it he just thinks it's a cupboard full of these."

"You're a genius."

"I know, I just haven't been discovered yet." They took their snacks into the living room and got comfortable on the couch together then looked at the TV screen. "Oh we didn't turn it on."

"I think you should do it, I'm too comfy," said Lily lazily.

"Well I think you should."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one that wanted to watch this movie in the first place."

"But you're the one that said we should watch a movie. So really it was you're idea."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Look if we carry this on we'll never get to watch it."

"I know, so are you gonna turn it on then?" She looked at her daughter's smiling face and immediately gave in.

"Fine, I will put the movie on for you." She got up and put turned the DVD player on then returned to sit back on the couch and pulled the blanket over her and Lily.

An hour later, Lorelai was laid against the arm of the couch and Lily was leaning against her with her back to her. Lorelai had managed to fall asleep about forty minutes into it with the exhaustion of waking up in the middle of the night to see to the baby. Luke came through the front door carrying the car seat, closely followed by April who was holding the hamster cage. April took the cage upstairs so Lily didn't see it and Luke walked into the living room and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Lily," he said quietly.

"Hi daddy, why are you whispering?"

"Sshh mommy's asleep." She turned to look at Lorelai. "How can she fall asleep when were watching Hannah Montana?"

"I have no idea," replied Luke sarcastically.

"I need the bathroom," she said, shuffling out from under the blanket carefully trying not to wake Lorelai. Luke watched her leave and put the car seat on the floor then went to sit next to Lorelai on the couch. He gently stroked her cheek and she turned her head towards his hand, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi," she replied sleepily.

"Are you feeling alright?" She just nodded at him. "Look, I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I honestly didn't mean it to sound like..." She cut him off.

"It's ok, I overreacted."

No, it's not alright. I don't know what I was thinking when I said it. I'm just new at this; I don't know how to handle boyfriend situations."

"It's fine Luke, I understand why you were worried about it but it really is innocent."

"I want her to depend on us for things. I can't stand the thought of her doing things for herself and being her own person. I don't wanna lose her."

"Hey you're not gonna lose her, not for a long time. She's only five, she's gonna depend on us for a whole lot longer yet. I'm afraid we're stuck with her." She took his hand in hers and ran her fingers over his palm.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding. You're a great mom you know."

"Well you're a great dad. You're so protective over our kids, it's amazing." Her eyes ran across the room and landed on the car seat near the doorway. "How is he?"

"Tired I think. He didn't sleep much on our trip to the mall."

"I missed him whist you were gone. I haven't been away from him for that long since I came home." She stood up and lifted Callum out of the seat. "Hi baby boy, did you miss me?" She brought him towards her body and laid him down in her arms. He looked up at her curiously and shifted himself to get comfortable. She rocked him gently as she walked back over to sit next to Luke.

"He'll be starting school before we know it," said Luke looking down at the baby in his wife's arms.

"Don't say that, I wanna cherish the infant stage because I don't think we'll be doing it again after Callum."

"Is that you're way of saying you don't want any more kids?"

"What would you say if the answer was yes?"

"I'd say it's your body that's affected by it therefore it's your decision."

"We're getting a bit.....old don't you think?" She winced at that word. Luke saw this and was quick to reassure her.

"Just because we're on the wrong side of forty doesn't mean it makes you any less beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, believe me. You've been the most beautiful woman in my life for a long time and for the twenty or so years that we've known each other, that fact has never changed." She smiled at him.

"You're a smooth talker, I'll give you that." They looked at each other with love flooding their eyes. They sat like that in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes before Lily came back from the bathroom, interrupting them.

"Have you two made up yet?"

"Yeah we have. I can't stay mad at daddy for long." She sat in between them and smiled at both of them.

"Can I help you bathe Callum please?"

"Yeah, do you wanna do it now?" Lily nodded and the two girls went upstairs to the bathroom leaving Luke alone in the living room.

At nine pm, the family were in the living room together, except for Callum who was upstairs asleep in the nursery. They had moved him from their room a few days ago to see if he settled ok in the larger crib and so far there had been success.

"Can I go to bed," asked Lily.

"You're actually asking if you can go to bed. What's going on?" asked Lorelai.

"I wanna go to sleep before Santa gets here because if I see him I won't get my presents."

"Ok let's go."

"No I want April to take me."

"Ok Lil let's go, but no long stories." April took her sister's hand and they went upstairs together. Once Lily was laid in bed and safely tucked under the duvet, April sat down next to her. "So how do you feel about having a brother?"

"It's ok I guess. I love Callum but....." She stopped herself.

"But what?" asked April worriedly.

"Sometimes I think that mommy and daddy love Callum more than me."

"Lil that's silly. They love us all the same ok?"

"But they play with him more than they do with me. We always used to do things with each other before Callum came and now they ignore me."

"Look at me. I felt the exact same way when you were born. I was fourteen and every time I visited I always had their full attention but then a few weeks after you came home from the hospital, I came to visit and they didn't pay as much attention to me. But you know why that was?"

"Why?"

"Because babies need a lot of care and attention to stop them from crying because they can't do things for themselves like we can. Like they can't go to the bathroom or feed themselves. So mommy and daddy have to do that for him which takes a lot of work sometimes. It has nothing to do with them loving you any less or Callum any more. So don't ever think that."

"Ok. Don't tell mommy and daddy what I said."

"I won't, now go to sleep." Lily closed her eyes and April went to turn off the light and shut the door behind her. She went back downstairs and sat in the armchair she had left before.

"What's the matter April?" asked Lorelai, noticing the look on her face.

"Erm it's just something Lily said to me upstairs. She asked me not to tell you."

"Is something wrong with her?" asked Luke eagerly.

"Well it was about Callum actually."

"Well what is it?"

"She said that she feels like you love Callum more than you love her."

"What? That's crazy."

"That's what I told her but she seemed really upset about it. She said you both ignore her."

"Well we haven't been doing it intentionally it's just that the baby needs a lot of attention."

"I told her that too. I think she was starting to understand that he's incapable of doing things for himself but I think she'd like to hear it from you."

"Ok, is she asleep now?"

"Yeah she went straight to sleep as soon as I began to leave."

"Oh, I'll talk to her about it in the morning then."

"Hey, I'm gonna go to bed. Are you coming?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I think I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer, me and April need a good old catch up."

"Ok don't be long." He kissed her cheek and then April's and headed upstairs.

"So now your dad's gone, tell me about this boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, yet."

"Ok then tell me about this guy."

"Right well he's called Kyle, but you already know that."

"How old is he?"

"He's a junior."

"Ooh an older guy, nice."

"I know." A smile spread across her lips.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"About a month or so."

"Oh so you should be past the 'just dating' stage soon then."

"I hope so, I really like him."

"Have you, you know, done the deed with him?" Lorelai felt awkward talking to April about this stuff as she wasn't her own daughter. April hesitated before she nodded slightly. She felt just as awkward as Lorelai about this. "Look, I can feel the awkwardness here and I think we should get over it and talk like were friends because I used to talk to Rory about this stuff all the time."

"Ok, I could feel it too." She let out a breath and thought of how lucky she was to have such an understanding stepmom. "I can't tell my mom about this stuff, she'd kill me."

"It's ok; I give quite good advice in these situations. So you and Kyle have slept together."

"Yeah."

"How was it? First times are always weird." April looked at her, the awkwardness slowly creeping back.

"Actually, Kyle wasn't my first."

"What?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Jake?"

"Yeah you're boyfriend from like two years ago."

"Well he was my first not Kyle."

"Seriously? You lost your virginity when you were seventeen?"

"Technically I was sixteen at the time."

"Wow imagine what your dad would say if he knew that."

"You're not gonna tell him are you? I mean he would freak. He doesn't even know that I do it now."

"Hon it's ok I won't tell him. But you know to be safe and stuff right?"

"Yeah I've got it covered. Don't worry I know the risks."

"Well I knew the risks and I still managed to get pregnant. I'm just warning you to be careful."

"It's ok really. I'm on the pill."

"Good, does your mom know?"

"No I went to the doctor by myself."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Maybe when I'm thirty," April laughed. "You're not gonna say anything are you?"

"No, it's your life, your body, you can do whatever you want."

Thanks. You know you're supposed to hate your stepmother? Well I don't hate mine."

"That's good to hear." They laughed and April went to hug her. As they pulled away Lorelai looked at her. "I can't believe how much you've grown up. I can still remember that little 12 year old that was getting to know her newly found father and look at you now. I love the look too by the way." April had ditched the glasses and gone for contacts and her hair was long and straight with a slightly lighter tint to it than before.

"Do you? Good I thought I looked a bit typical."

"Nah, you'll always be unique no matter what you look like."

"How exactly?"

"With that oversized brain of yours."

"Right that. Anyway I'm gonna go to bed." She got up and began to make her way to the door.

"Me too," said Lorelai following April out of the room and up the stairs. They parted as April went into her room and Lorelai went into hers and Luke's.

"Night Lorelai. Thanks by the way."

"It was no problem, night hon." She closed the door behind her and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Lorelai," she heard the low, groggy voice come from the bedroom.

"Yeah." She poked her head round the door and looked at Luke laid in bed with his bare torso showing. "Did I wake you?"

"No I couldn't sleep, that damn hamster won't stop running on the exercise wheel."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." She disappeared back into the bathroom and then finally reappeared wearing winter PJs with sheep on them.

"Nice PJs," said Luke with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah, Lily made me buy them." She climbed into her side of the bed and snuggled up to Luke.

"You can take them off if you like."

"Is that a demand?"

"Only if you want it to be." She grinned and he moved her so she was lying flat and began to climb on top of her. Just as he was about to start unfastening the buttons on her shirt he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Lily walking in, rubbing her eyes. "Hey Lily, what's the matter?" he asked as he moved off Lorelai quickly.

"I've lost my teddy."

"We can find him in the morning."

"No I can't sleep without him."

"Ok, I'll help you look." He got up and Lorelai copied him. "You stay there, I won't be long." She just nodded in agreement and fell back onto her pillow.

Almost half an hour later, Luke returned having found the teddy underneath the couch. He slid back into bed and looked at Lorelai who had fallen asleep. He thought about waking her up but she looked too peaceful to be disturbed.

"Damn it," he mumbled to himself as his hopes of some action had sailed away. He got out of bed and opened the wardrobe door to reveal a huge stack of presents. He took as many as he could carry and put them downstairs under the tree. He carried this on until he had put them all out and it looked as if Santa had actually been.


	25. Christmas Morning

On Christmas morning, Lorelai woke up before anybody else. She had a warm feeling inside of her and she knew that could only mean one thing. She got out of bed and walked over the window to see a white blanket covering Stars Hollow. She smiled widely as she stood looking at the perfect sheet that had no tire marks or footprints in yet as it was only five thirty. About half an hour later, Luke sat up in bed and saw Lorelai still sat by the window.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. She stood up and walked towards him in the still dark room.

"Just watching the snow." She smiled at him and climbed on top of him.

"Hmm I hate snow."

"I love snow."

"Don't I know it?" He kissed her temple and she snuggled up to him. "How long have you been sat there?"

"About half an hour."

"Crazy lady. You spent half an hour watching snow when you could have been in bed with me."

"Me and snow have a special connection I'll have you know."

"Stop, you're making me jealous," he said sarcastically.

"You should be jealous, it's some tough competition you have there."

"You're telling me you love the snow more than me? More than the man who asked you to move in with him, proposed to you, married you and fathered your kids?" She looked deep in thought for a second then shifted her gaze onto his eyes.

"Of course I love you more you idiot. What's not to love?"

"Glad to hear it, the feeling's mutual." He smiled at her and kissed her as Lily came bounding into the room.

"Morning!" She shouted excitedly.

"We need a lock on the door," mumbled Luke so only Lorelai could hear. She smiled at him and climbed off him to stand up.

"Lily have you looked outside?"

"No."

"Come on have a look." They walked over to the window and Lily looked in amazement at the sheet covering the town.

"Can we go out?"

"After breakfast, and after you've opened your presents."

"Ooh presents can we open them now please?"

"But April isn't awake yet."

"I'll go wake her."

"No Lily let her sleep. She'll get up when she's ready."

"But I want my presents."

"If you carry on being selfish Santa will come back and take them all away."

"Fine I'll wait."

"Good." The baby monitor on the nightstand alerted them that Callum was awake so Lorelai and Lily went to the nursery. Lily ran ahead of Lorelai and looked into the crib at her brother. Lorelai lifted him out and went to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. "Lily, come here." She patted her leg indicating for her to sit there. Lily walked over and climbed on trying not to squash Callum. "April told us what you said last night at bedtime."

"I told her not to. She said she wouldn't."

"Honey it's ok, I'm glad she told us. Now are you gonna talk to me about it?"

"Ok."

"So why did you feel that we were ignoring you?" Lily looked away from Lorelai, avoiding eye contact.

"Because when I ask you if we can do things like play a game you always say you're busy and have to feed Callum or change him or something."

"Sorry sweetie, we don't mean to. It's just that at the moment Callum's still helpless and he depends on us for everything. In a few months he'll be able to entertain himself but at the moment he needs us to keep him happy."

"Ok." Lily was still looking away.

"Lily look at me." She put her hand under her chin and turned it to face her. Lil y looked her in the eye and Lorelai saw tears filling up in them. "Baby don't cry, it's ok." She put her arm around her and pulled her closer to her. "Shh, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since you came home," said Lily between sobs.

"Aww why didn't you say something?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You know you can talk to me about anything?" Lily nodded. They sat there for a while, Lorelai had one arm round Lily and the other was supporting Callum.

Luke was still in their bedroom and had just finished getting dressed. He was starting to wonder what the two were doing in the nursery so he went to see what they were up to. He approached the room and couldn't hear anything so he went to stand in the doorway and stopped when he saw Lorelai comforting Lily. He watched silently, seeing his wife with their children made him smile. She looked up and smiled at him, gesturing with her head for him to come over. He walked towards them and he knelt down next to them. Lorelai looked at Lily who had almost stopped crying but her face was all red and her eyes were puffy.

"Aww Lily are you ok?" he asked. He stood up and lifted her off Lorelai's lap. She put her arms round his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's ok princess, don't cry." Lorelai stood up next to him and brushed her fingers through Lily's hair before leaving the room with Callum to get him a bottle. "Do you wanna go open presents?"

"But April's not awake."

"You can go wake her but if mommy asks she woke up herself ok?"

"Yeah." Luke put her down and she ran into April's room and jumped on her bed.

"Who's that? Stop it." April buried herself under the duvet.

"Wake up it's Christmas and I'm not allowed to open my presents till you get up."

"Oh Lily, what time is it?"

"I don't know, I can't tell the time." April looked at her alarm that read six twenty.

"Man it's early, do you usually wake up at this time every morning?"

"No today's special."

"Can't you go back to sleep and wake up in two or three hours?"

"No. Mommy, daddy and Callum are awake and we're all waiting for you." April looked at Lily's overexcited face expression and remembered how excited she used to get about Christmas.

"Ok I'll come down in a minute let me just freshen up." April slowly climbed out of bed and Lily went downstairs to leave her to get ready.

"April's coming down in a minute," said Lily as she walked into the living room. Both Luke and Lorelai were sat on the couch and Lorelai was feeding Callum his bottle.

"Did you wake her?" asked Lorelai suspiciously.

"No," replied Lily with a quick glance at Luke. "She was already awake because she was walking to the bathroom."

"Oh right, have you seen all the presents?"

"Wow, there's loads! Which is my pile?" Luke pointed to the biggest pile of them all. "Thank you!"

"You don't know what we got you yet."

"Is it what I asked for?"

"Wait and see." April came down the stairs in her robe and her hair was perfectly straight.

"Wow is that what you look like when you get up in the morning?" asked Lorelai. "What's your secret?" April laughed at her.

"A five minute session with my straightening irons."

"Ah every woman's best friend. How would we live without them?"

"I have no idea. Personally I would die of withdrawal."

"You two are strange," said Luke, not understanding the whole hair styling concept.

"You don't understand Luke, you have hardly any hair."

"Are you saying I'm going bald?"

"Not fully bald, you do have some patches though." She ruffled her fingers through his hair.

"I am not going bald! I'm way too young for hair loss."

"Chill Luke, can't you take a joke? You're hair is fine."

"Are you sure? You've got me all paranoid now."

"Dad your hair is all there ok."

"Yes it is," said Lorelai cheekily. "Everywhere it should be."

"Eww Lorelai that's gross," said April. "You could at least spare me the details."

"Ok, sorry but you walked right into that one."

"And you have no idea how much I regret it."

"Can we open the presents now?" asked Lily impatiently.

"Yes we can open the presents," replied Lorelai. Her, Luke and April watched Lily choose the present closest to her and ripped the paper off.

"Wow, a Wii!"

"You see, you got something you asked for."

"Can we play with it?"

"How about we open all the presents, go out in the snow and then play with it?" asked April.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Lily, smiling at her first gift.

"Aren't you gonna open everything else?" asked Luke as Lily sat there hesitantly.

"Don't you wanna open something?"

"You can open all you're presents first then we'll open ours." Lily continued to rip the paper off every present in her pile until she had none left.

"All mine are gone," she said sadly.

"Ah there's one more. It's the most special. I'll just go get it," said Luke as he stood up. Lily smiled at Lorelai in excitement as she waited for Luke to come back. When he reappeared he was carrying the hamster cage with a blanket over the top of it.

"What is it?"

"Take the cover off and see for yourself." She lifted the blanket and looked in amazement at the small animal that was sat at it's food bowl.

"Oh my god, he's the smallest guinea pig I've ever seen. Thank you!"

"Honey," began Lorelai, "You know he's not a guinea pig. He's a hamster."

"Oh right. Well thank you anyway. This is the best present ever."

"We're glad you like it," said Luke. "One condition."

"I knew there'd be a catch," said Lily pouting.

"You have to look after him properly and make sure you feed him and give him water. Me and mommy will help you clean his cage so you don't make a mess but he's yours so you have to take care of him. And if you stop caring for him we'll have to give him back to the store."

"I promise I'll look after him."

"Good."

"So what are you gonna name him?" asked April.

"I don't know, how about squeak?"

"That's a perfect name."

"Ok why don't you take squeak up to your room?" Lily stood up and April lifted the cage for her and they went upstairs.

"I told you she'd like it."

"Yes you did. So do you wanna open my present now?" asked Luke as Lorelai laid Callum on his play mat on the living room floor.

"I want you to open mine first." She handed him the smallest gift out of the two. He carefully peeled off the paper trying not to rip it. "Luke just rip it open." He did as he was told and looked at the picture on the box.

"A cell phone?"

"Yeah, because yours is so last century."

"Well I like my cell phone. I know how to use it."

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to use this one. It has a full keyboard that pulls out from under here and there's even a colour screen!" she said sarcastically. "You know because yours is still in the black and white stage. Plus it has a camera so you can take lots of pictures of me and put me on your screensaver."

"Wow, it's mind blowing."

"You'll get used to it. It's pretty simple really."

"Whatever you say."

"Now open the next one." She gave him the long, narrow box that was wrapped in blue paper. He once again ripped it open and opened the box.

"Oh my god, Lorelai this is amazing!" He ran his fingers over the shiny surface of the baseball bat and admired all the signatures on it.

"It's signed by players too."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can tell me the name of the team they play on."

"Erm....forget it I don't need your money."

"Just as I suspected. It's fantastic thank you so much." He kissed her and lingered near her lips for a second.

"You're welcome."

"Ok you have to open mine now." He gave her the big box first as he knew the smaller one was way better. She opened the present quickly and took the lid off the box it was in. She gasped at the sight of the dress she had wanted so much but Luke had told her she wasn't allowed it.

"Luke." That was all she could say.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I love it, it's perfect. How did you even remember what it looked like? I thought you zoned out when we went shopping together."

"Well I was very much zoned in when I saw how much you wanted it."

"So you told me I couldn't have it so you could surprise me? That's so sweet." She gave him a long hug and when she finally pulled away he handed her the smaller gift. "This is the gift wrap they use at Tiffany's," she said suspiciously.

"Is it really?"

"Did you buy me Tiffany jewellery?" she asked with a hint of excitement starting to rise.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" She carefully opened the gift. "Just rip it open," he said mockingly.

"No it's too precious."

"You don't even know what it is." She removed the remainder of the wrapping paper and a huge smile took over her face as she saw a blue box with 'Tiffany & Co' printed across the front. She opened it slowly to reveal the sparkling diamonds. She gasped loudly and looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with tears but she was smiling. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Luke it's the best gift I've ever been given."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset; it's just, you don't understand what it's like when a guy buys you jewellery from Tiffany's."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. How much did it cost you?"

"That's for me to know," he said smiling.

"You're too good for me." She leant over and kissed him again but this time it was more passionate. Luke was the one to pull away first and he looked her directly in the eye. She returned his stare and saw that there was so much love there and she knew that this was going to be one of the most magical Christmases she'd ever experienced.

As the morning went on, April opened her presents and Lorelai and Luke opened the rest of theirs. Lily then 'helped' Callum open his although really she just did it herself. By nine they were surrounded by toys and various other gifts and the living room was a mess.

"Lily do you wanna help me put all this stuff over there so we don't trip over it?"

"Ok." They started clearing the floor whilst April went upstairs to change and Lorelai took Callum to get him dressed for the day. By ten, the girls were in Lorelai's room and April was braiding Lily's hair. "April will you teach me how to braid?"

"Yeah sure, not now though."

"Why not?"

"Because we're going outside to play in the snow."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai walked out of the bathroom with her hair tied up and a bit of make up on.

"Ok, are we ready to go have some fun?" she asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Lily as she got off the chair she had been sat on and ran downstairs to get her coat on. Lorelai took Lily's scarf and wrapped it round her then put on her hat for her and helped her get her small fingers into her gloves. She then handed April her coat then put her own on and they were ready to hit the harsh cold of winter. Lily opened the door and ran onto the porch but slipped on a piece of ice and landed on her side.

"Lily be careful," warned Lorelai lifting her back onto her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I wanna go play in the snow." She began to run again.

"Walk!" Lily slowed her pace and they made their way down the porch steps and onto the area of grass outside their house.

"What should we do first?" asked April.

"We could build a snowman," suggested Lily.

"Ok do you remember how I taught you to do it?" Lorelai asked Lily.

"Roll it into a big ball." They got to work and helped each other push around the ever growing snowball.

"Ok it's big enough. Where do you want it?"

"Over here by the steps so he can say hi to people when they come over."

"Good idea. Right now we need the middle of his body." They got to work on another snowball and Lorelai fitted it on top of the other one.

"I made his head," said Lily whilst bringing it over. "I can't reach to put it on." Lorelai took it from her and sat it on top of the snowman.

"Now we need eyes, a nose, a mouth and arms."

"Babette might have something you could use for his arms if you two wanna go over and ask her whilst I go get the other stuff."

"Ok where does she live again?" asked April.

"I know where she lives, I'll show you," replied Lily grabbing April's hand and dragging her away from the house. When they reached Babette's they knocked at the door.

"Oh hey sugars, Merry Christmas."

"Hi Babette, Merry Christmas to you too," replied Lily politely.

"So what can I do for you both?"

"We were wondering if you had any twigs or sticks maybe."

"What for?"

"We built a snowman and he needs some arms," Lily answered.

"Oh well I have some in here." She disappeared and came back with two similar sized sticks.

"Thanks Babette, have a nice day."

"You too Lily, it was nice to see you again April." The girls made their way back over to their house and as they reached the garden, Lorelai came out of the front door with some stuff.

"Did you get some arms?"

"Yeah." They put them in the sides of the snowman. "What did you get mommy?"

"I got a carrot for his nose and chocolate buttons for his eyes, mouth and for the buttons on his coat. Do you wanna put them on Lily?"

"Yeah, I can't reach though." Lorelai lifted Lily so she could reach his head and April gave her the carrot that she put in the middle of his face and two chocolate buttons for the eyes. She carefully placed them then looked at April for more.

"These ones are for the mouth," said Lorelai as April gave her one and Lily put it in her mouth.

"Hey, cheeky."

"You said they were for the mouth."

"The snowman's mouth not yours! That's it, I'm gonna put them on now." She went to put Lily down but she protested.

"No, I swear I won't eat them. Please let me do it?"

"Ok but if you eat one more then I'm doing it myself."

"I won't I promise." She smiled sweetly and April carried on handing her the chocolate which she put onto the snowman. When they had finished they looked proudly at their accomplishment.

"That's a pretty good snowman," said Lorelai. "Beats last year."

"It's cool." Lorelai looked at April who was still admiring the snowman.

"Hey April, heads up." She threw a snowball at her.

"You're gonna regret that," said April irritated.

"Oh really?"

"Err yeah."

"Come on then, give it all you've got." Lily beat April to it and threw a massive snowball at Lorelai.

"Ouch, Lily why did you do that?"

"Because we're having a snowball fight," she laughed.

"Ok you'd better watch your back." The three began throwing snowballs at each other randomly as Luke watched from the window. His mind suddenly cast back to when he found out April was his daughter and how Lorelai had met her in the diner unexpectedly. He was never gonna get over the fact that he kept such a big thing in his life a secret from her and he couldn't bear to think about what would've happened if they'd have never gotten back together at the party. He saw how well Lorelai and April got on with each other now that they had gotten to know each other and he couldn't even remember why he kept them apart in the first place. He snapped out of his day dream and went upstairs to check on a sleeping Callum.

At lunchtime, Lorelai was sat on the sofa snuggled up to Luke. They were sat in a comfortable silence as they cherished the alone time they were getting. Callum was still sleeping and April and Lily were still outside.

"I've missed this," said Lorelai.

"Missed what?"

"This. You know just me and you with no interruptions."

"I know, things have been pretty crazy lately. We've hardly had a minute to ourselves."

"I miss days like Lily's first day of school when we stayed in bed all day."

"I'm sure we could find a babysitter if we ever needed a break. There are lots of teenagers at Stars Hollow High that need pocket money."

"Would you be ok with dumping our kids with a teen we hardly know? Because I know I wouldn't."

"You're right, we'll find the time to ourselves. We know lots of people who adore Lily and Callum. I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking them."

"We'll see." They went back into their silence and were just starting to relax again when they heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Lorelai and Luke stood up at the same time.

"Hey kid, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mom, Luke," said Rory.

"Merry Christmas guys," added Jess.

"You too Jess."

"So did you get anything interesting?" Lorelai asked Rory as the guys went into the kitchen.

"Yeah actually, Jess bought me a Blu-ray DVD player so we can do movie night in style."

"Wow, we've gone up in the world. Did he get you anything else?"

"Yeah lots of things, they were all really thoughtful too. What did Luke get you?"

"He got me this gorgeous dress that I begged him for at the mall but he said I wasn't allowed it but he went back and bought it for me as a surprise."

"Wow that's so sweet."

"I know right."

"What else did he get you?"

"You won't believe it."

"Why what is it?"

"Well I am now the proud owner of a necklace from Tiffany & Co."

"What, Luke bought you Tiffany jewellery?" Lorelai nodded. "Show me." She reached for the box and opened it to show Rory the perfect diamonds. "Wow, I can't believe it's in the same house as us."

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, Luke must really love you that's all I can say."

"He does and he proved it when he went out and bought this."

"How much did it cost?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

"I'm guessing like $2000."

"You really think Luke would spend that on a necklace?"

"I think he would if it was for you. He'd do anything for you."

"I still can't believe it."

"Me either. I get a DVD player and you get a diamond necklace, so not fair."

"Life's a bitch, get over it."

"Are you gonna wear it?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"No, I'd be too scared I'd break it or that Callum would grab it or something. I'll keep it for kid free occasions."

"Yeah because they happen so often."

"Shut up it's not our fault we don't get out much."

"Well I can babysit for you whenever you like."

"Thanks for the offer. We might take you up on that."

"Good." Rory started to look pale and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Lorelai knew something was wrong so she followed her down the hall and stopped at the closed door.

"Rory, it's me. Are you ok?"

"Come in." She opened the door to see Rory sat on the floor against the wall next to the toilet.

"What's the matter, you don't look so good."

"I don't know, I just threw up."

"Did you eat anything that had gone bad?"

"I don't think so. Jess made dinner last night and he always makes sure it's cooked properly." Lorelai pulled Rory up off the floor and she went to wash her face in the sink.

"Hey you don't think..."

"What, no I can't be. Do you think I might?"

"Well you have the morning sickness, although it is lunchtime. Have you been feeling tired at all."

"A little. But I've been busy at work trying to get things done before Christmas. I thought it was just the stress that was wearing me out."

"You need to take a test."

"And where do you think I'm gonna get one on Christmas day."

"Good point." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mom how am I gonna enjoy today with this hanging over my head."

"It's ok I think I have a spare test somewhere."

"Why exactly?"

"Me and Luke bought a pack of two when I thought I was pregnant with Callum and I can't see myself throwing it away. Come on." She took Rory's hand and guided out of the room and up the stairs.

"What are you two doing?" asked Luke.

"Nothing," replied Lorelai as she carried on walking, not turning to look at him. They reached Luke and Lorelai's bathroom and Rory sat on the toilet lid whilst Lorelai searched the medicine cabinet and the cupboard underneath the sink.

"Do you think I should tell Jess before I take a test?"

"I don't know hon, it's your decision."

"I don't wanna get his hopes up and then find out it's negative."

"Then don't tell him until you know."

"But do I tell him I took a test if it does come out negative?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Ok, I'm so nervous."

"Here, I knew I had one." She gave Rory the box and looked at her with a mix of emotions. "I'll wait outside ok? Call me back in once the icky bit's over."

"Ok I will." Lorelai left and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mommy what are you doing up here?" asked Lily.

"I'm just waiting for Rory. Did you have fun in the snow?"

"Yeah it was great, we made snow angels and threw snowballs at Kirk when he walked by earlier."

"Sounds like lots of fun."

"Mom you can come in now," shouted Rory from the bathroom. Lorelai stood up and Lily ran ahead of her and into the bathroom before Lorelai could stop her.

"Lily," she shouted. "Sorry Ror I couldn't stop her."

"Rory why are you holding that lolly stick?"

"Lolly stick?" asked Rory. Lorelai sat on the bathroom floor.

"Honey come here. It's not a lolly stick."

"Daddy said it was."

"Yeah I know he did sweetie but he lied so he didn't have to tell you what it actually was."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test. Do you know what pregnant means?"

"I've heard of it before but I don't know what it means."

"Well when you have a baby inside you, like I had Callum inside me, it means you're pregnant."

"So does that tell you if you have a baby inside you or not."

"Yeah it does."

"Rory are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, I'll tell you in thirty seconds."

"Do you wanna be pregnant?"

"Yeah I really, really do."

"What would I be if you had a baby?"

"You'd be his or hers Aunt."

"Cool, Aunt Lily. I like the sound of that."

"It doesn't mean you get to boss it around though. That's my job."

"I won't." Rory's phone alarm went off and she turned off the beeping sound then looked at Lorelai.

"I'm shaking," she said.

"It's ok hon, are you gonna take a look?" Rory shook her head.

"I can't, I'm too nervous. Will you do it for me?"

"Yeah of course." She gave her the stick and Lorelai took a deep breath before removing her finger from covering the small screen.

**Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger here! But it's getting late and I wanted to post my next chapter before bed =) thanks for the reviews it really helps me continue as I know that someone's actually reading and enjoying it. And a special thank you to Kali =D you encourage me to write more. Anyway the next chapter will be up within the week, again sorry for leaving it like this.**


	26. Meant to Be?

Rory watched Lorelai's expression as she revealed the result. Her face was blank and Rory couldn't wait any longer.

"So?" she asked impatiently.

"It's erm, it's negative," replied Lorelai, still looking at the words 'not pregnant' in front of her.

"What, are you sure?"

"Yeah, unless my eyes are playing tricks on me."

"Gimme it." Rory snatched the test from Lorelai's fingers, refusing to believe that she wasn't pregnant. "Oh." Her spirits fell as she saw the confirmation that she was in fact not pregnant. "Are you sure this test is valid? I mean it might have passed it's use by date or it might be a faulty test," she babbled on and on about how the test must have something wrong with it before Lorelai stopped her.

"Hon, it's not faulty." Rory stopped babbling and looked down at the test in her hand and a tear fell down her cheek.

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice weak. Lorelai stood up and put her arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Don't cry Rory," said Lily as she also got up from the floor and stood in front of her. Rory tilted her head up to look her sister in the eyes. "It's ok; you'll have a baby inside you soon you just have to be patient." Rory smiled slightly.

"Lily's right you know," added Lorelai.

"You think?"

"Yeah I'm always right," said Lily smugly.

"Of course you are," replied Rory sarcastically. "Me and Jess brought presents if you wanna go open yours?" Lily's whole face lit up and she raced out of the room and hurried downstairs.

"Are you ok?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Rory, you know what I meant. You're allowed to be upset."

"I don't wanna be upset. How can I cry over something I never had?"

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'm ok, really. You can go back downstairs, I'm just gonna stay up here for a while."

"I'm not leaving." She ran her fingers through Rory's soft hair. "You know it's gonna happen right?"

"I guess."

"You've only been trying for what, three weeks? There's still plenty of time so there's nothing to worry about."

"What if there's something wrong? What if I can't have kids or if Jess can't? What do we do then?"

"Hey, everything will be fine. You and Jess are both fertile I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now do you wanna go downstairs and have a relatively normal Christmas?"

"Ok, why not?" She wiped her slightly damp cheeks and Lorelai helped her to her feet before going downstairs together.

An hour or so later, Lorelai was hovering around the kitchen eyeing up the pans and trying to get a peek into the oven.

"What do you want?" asked Luke as he watched her from the doorway. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Wow Luke you scared me."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Erm nothing I was just wondering if there was anything I could help with."

"No thanks, I don't want any trips to the emergency room today."

"Please Luke, I'm bored."

"Well go be bored somewhere else because you and cooking do not mix."

"But I can chop something up for you."

"The vegetables are already done."

"Eww we're having vegetables? I hate vegetables."

"It's traditional Christmas lunch."

"Can't you make us burgers?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas and we are not eating greasy burgers."

"But vegetables are disgusting."

"You're worse than Lily."

"I don't like them!"

"Well you're eating them."

"Fine, what's for dessert?"

"Christmas pudding."

"Even that's got fruit in it," she pouted.

"But you like Christmas pudding."

"When did I say that?"

"When you ate three of them last year."

"Oh yeah, that was a good day." She smiled.

"Thought so."

"So, is there anything I can do?"

"No, we will have no accidents or anything that will result in a trip to the hospital or a call to the fire department."

"Please? How about I cut these."

"Ok but you'd better be careful." He handed her a sharp cutting knife and she smiled. He turned away to check on the food. "Ouch," she squealed. He quickly turned around.

"That's it, get out of my kitchen," he ordered.

"Your kitchen? What happened to what's mine is yours?"

"Just get out before you chop your finger off." He started pushing her towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Jeez, so protective over his precious kitchen."

"It's not the kitchen I'm worried about." She turned to smile at him before exiting the room swiftly. He shook his head and got back to the cooking. Lorelai walked into the living room and saw Rory sat on the couch whilst staring at the coffee table with a grim look on her face. Lorelai stopped in the doorway wondering if she should talk to her or just give her time to think. She quickly decided she should talk to her seeing as they tell each other everything anyway. She was just about to approach her when the baby monitor on the coffee table told them Callum wanted attention. Rory's eyes shot to the small device and she looked even more upset at the sound of the baby's cries. Lorelai took one last look at her daughter and sighed as she went upstairs. When she returned holding a content Callum she once again went to approach her. She sat down at a safe distance away from her on the couch and looked at her. Rory turned her head towards her mom and smiled.

"That was so fake," exclaimed Lorelai as she knew Rory was putting on a front.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, putting on an 'I'm fine with it' front' when I know that you are far from fine."

"I am fine," she assured her.

"No, honey you're not fine. I've known you for twenty eight years and I know when you're upset. I also know that you're a really crappy liar." Rory contemplated this for a minute before she looked down at the coffee table again with the same expression as before. "Here, I have someone who can cheer you up." She put Callum in Rory's lap and her arms automatically moved to support him.

"I don't need cheering up."

"You do, we might even have to have Ben and Jerry over for a visit later on." Rory chuckled slightly and she looked down at her baby brother then took his tiny hand in her larger one. He grasped her fingers tightly. Lorelai followed her daughter's gaze as she saw their intertwined fingers.

"I want one mom."

"I know you do hon."

"I want one now."

"You just have to be patient. And I know that's the last thing you wanna hear right now but it's the only way."

"I know. If you ever need anyone to look after the kids, you know to take the weight off once in a while, I'd be happy to take care of them."

"Thanks babe, you were definitely our first choice anyway, whether you were up for it or not."

"Good to know. So you and Luke, are you ok?"

"Yeah we're great, except....." Rory's smile faded a bit.

"Except what?"

"Well there's the slight erm....you could call it a problem, erm well we..."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"We haven't been, you know, close for a while."

"Close?"

"Yeah you know, sex."

"Oh," Rory immediately felt slightly uncomfortable. "Well erm...how long has it been, like a few weeks?"

"More like a few months, three to be exact."

"What? How come it's been so long?"

"Well when I was about six months pregnant and showing and everything, Luke said now he could see the baby was there, he had this sudden realisation that he might hurt the baby, which I told him was crazy but he wouldn't listen so we didn't do it, at all up till the birth."

"And after the birth? You said Luke was ok with your scar."

"He was, he is. And believe me, we've tried a few times in the three weeks I've been home but we've always been interrupted by Lily, or the baby, or we've been so exhausted that we've just gone straight to sleep."

"Sounds like you need a kid free night."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Well I'm open to babysitting. You guys could go out, kinda like your first date again. You could go to dinner and a movie and back to his place, which is also your place but who cares?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm not sure though."

"What's the problem? You have a willing babysitter and you can spend a whole night alone with your dream guy. Unless you're not ready for....closeness just yet."

"No, I'm ready, believe me."

"Well what's up?"

"I haven't left the baby for a whole night before. In fact, I don't think I've left Lily for a whole night except when I was in the hospital. I don't know if I'd feel right leaving them."

"Mom it's not like I'm a stranger. They'll be fine with me and Jess, plus it'll be good practice for the future."

"True, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. You and Luke should have a good night."

"Ok, it's a date!" Lorelai suddenly got quite excited. "I should go tell Luke."

"What if I told him and he planned something for the two of you. That way it's more romantic and it'll be a surprise for you."

"Well that sounds quite nice actually. Go tell him now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"How about I wait till after dinner?"

"How about not?" Lorelai took Callum from her and pulled her to her feet before pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Hey, we were having brother/sister bonding time."

"Well you can bond when you babysit for us." Lorelai stopped at the kitchen door and pushed Rory through as she listened from the outside. Luke saw Rory enter the kitchen.

"Oh hey Rory, you don't wanna help as well do you?"

"Erm not with the cooking."

"Ok, well what can I do for you?"

"Can you sit down for a minute? There's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Ok...." Luke turned the stove down a little then took a seat opposite Rory at the kitchen table. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's mom I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why what's the matter?"

"Well we talked and she told me that you guys hadn't had much, if any at all, alone time for a long time."

"Are you referring to....."

"Sex? Yeah."

"Wow, this is something I didn't think I'd be discussing with you, of all people."

"Well she's my mom and I want her to be happy."

"And at the moment she's not?" He asked with slight worry.

"No she is. It's just that she misses the intimate part of your relationship. You know the bit that doesn't involve taking care of the kids and doing the housework?"

"I know how she feels, I miss it too."

"Ok well I talked to mom and she wants to go out, just you and her."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah exactly."

"What about the kids?"

"Me and Jess will take care of them."

"Are you sure? It seems like a lot to ask."

"Absolutely, in fact it was my idea that I babysit so you could have time alone."

"Well where should I take her?"

"Somewhere nice for dinner, maybe take her to the movies to see some cheesy romance flick. Just like on your first date."

"Are you sure it's not too cliché?"

"Not at all. You and I know better than anyone that the way to mom's heart is food and a good movie."

"You're right; I'll go ask her now."

"Don't tell her what you're doing, just tell her there's gonna be a date."

"Ok, when are you free to babysit?"

"How about on Wednesday?"

"That soon?"

"I think you've waited long enough."

"You're right, ok Wednesday it is."

"Ooh tell her tonight as you're going to sleep. That would be so cute."

"Ok, miss match."

"Did you just use a girly TV show reference? Luke I didn't know you were one for that kind of show."

"Your mom used to watch it."

"That show was lame. As if a lawyer doubles as a matchmaker. And Alicia Silverstone so does not fit the lawyer image."

"Ok, I didn't actually watch it so don't have a go at me."

"Sorry." She began to walk out of the room. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're doing this, you both really need it."

"Thanks Rory, about Wednesday, we'll make sure we don't stay out too late so we can come and collect the kids."

"No, I mean you can stay out as long as you like. They can sleep over at our place on Wednesday night."

"You mean, leave them with you for a whole night?"

"That was exactly mom's reaction."

"Sorry Rory I just don't know if I'd be comfortable with leaving them for the entire night. We haven't really been apart from them before, especially not the baby."

"It's ok; I'll tell you what I told mom. It'll be fine, we're not strangers and it'll be good practice for the future." Luke reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok but one condition. Would you mind if you and Jess stayed over here? I think Callum would settle better here in familiar surroundings."

"That's fine. But where are you and mom gonna sleep at the end of the evening?"

"You know I still have my apartment above the diner, we could sleep there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean it holds a lot of memories for us, it'd be perfect."

"Ok that's settled." She smiled and left the kitchen to return to the living room. Lorelai was now sat on the couch after failing to eavesdrop into their conversation through the door.

"So, what did he say?" asked Lorelai as Rory sat down next to her and rubbed Callum's tummy.

"Wait and see."

"Wait till when?"

"Just stop asking questions ok?"

"Oh I get it. It's a surprise! I love surprises, especially when Luke's involved."

"Well I'll give you one hint, you will love this surprise." Lorelai smiled widely and Luke called from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok, I'll gather everyone up." Lorelai gave Callum to Rory and went upstairs and stood outside Lily's door that was slightly a jar. "Knock, knock." She entered her bedroom to find her holding squeak in both hands.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Me and squeak are getting to know each other."

"Cool, dinner's ready."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Instead of leaving, Lorelai sat down on the floor next to her and gently stroked the hamster.

"So do you like your present?"

"Yeah, squeak is so cool."

"Good, we're glad you like him."

"How did you get daddy to let me have a pet?"

"He took some persuading. We were passing by a pet store and I begged him to let me have a look and we saw this little guy peeking out of his cage at us. Daddy said no at first but I begged and begged and pouted a little then begged again and he finally caved."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now come on put squeak back in his cage so we can go have dinner." Lorelai got up. "Can you tell April dinner's ready too please?"

"Ok." Lorelai went downstairs and a few minutes later, Lily and April followed. Jess appeared through the back door and the family sat down to dinner. Callum was in his stroller which was parked near the table facing Lorelai so she could entertain him whilst they ate.

"Luke this turkey's amazing," said Lorelai.

"Thanks."

"Yeah it's cooked perfectly; it just melts in your mouth," added April.

"Dirty," replied Lorelai.

"Lorelai, do you really have to think like that at Christmas lunch?"

"Sorry," she apologised but not really meaning it. Luke looked over at Lily's plate.

"Are you not gonna eat your vegetables Lily?" She screwed her nose up.

"I don't like them."

"But they'll make you grow big and strong."

"I don't wanna be big, I wanna be thin."

"I meant they will make you tall."

"Mommy doesn't eat them and she's tall." Luke took a glance at Lorelai who was watching innocently. She felt bad that Luke was losing the argument when she knew that their daughter should be eating her vegetables.

"Lily look." Lorelai shoved a big forkful of peas into her mouth and tried to look as if she was enjoying them. "Mmm these peas are so good. You should try some." Lily looked at her for a moment before picking up her fork and shoving a load into her own mouth.

"They're ok I suppose. I wonder what the carrots are like." She poked the orange vegetable with her fork and put some in her mouth. Luke smiled at Lorelai as they watched her eat up all the healthiness from the plate. 'Thank you,' he mimed. They finished up with dinner and the girls cleaned up whilst the men when to relax in the living room. Once everything was washed up and put back in it's right place, the girls went to join the guys in the living room.

"Ok, now I think it's time for a movie," declared Lorelai.

"Which did you have in mind?" asked Luke.

"Well as promised, I got The Grinch."

"That is so Luke," said Rory.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he lives by himself, hates Christmas and he's a total hermit."

"She's right Uncle Luke, you did used to be a hermit," agreed Jess as he pulled Rory closer to him on the couch. Lorelai put the movie on and went to sit next to Luke on the cramped couch. April was sat on the floor and Lily was snuggled up next to her under her baby blanket. Throughout the movie, the girls would mock the little girl's ridiculously tall hairstyle and would comment on the similarities between Luke and the Grinch. Luke sat in silence and ignored their comments. When it had ended, everyone was sleepy and Lily had actually fallen asleep against April.

"Here, I'll take her upstairs," said Luke as her carefully lifted Lily from the floor, still with her pink blanket around her. Lorelai followed him up the stairs but stopped in the doorway to Lily's room so she could watch. Luke laid her down and made sure she was tucked under her duvet properly to keep out the cold then folded the blanket and put it next to her pillow. "Night princess," he whispered, but Lorelai still heard. She walked over to him and put her arms round his waist. "Did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great. Dinner was delicious." He dragged her out of Lily's bedroom and into their own.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. You're so talented, in more ways than one." She grinned cheekily and he leant forward to kiss her. She met him in the middle and they shared a long passionate kiss. Their tongues connected with each other and they could tell it was leading to something more than a kiss. Luke pulled away and looked her in the eyes, still with his hands around her waist. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were free Wednesday night."

"I think so."

"Not anymore you're not."

"Why where are we going?"

"On a date."

"Oh yeah, where are you taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?"

"Ok." She leant in to kiss him again but this time he pulled away before it had begun.

"I think we should save this for our date, if you don't mind." She looked a little taken a back.

"I suppose that's ok, I mean we've been waiting three months, what does a few days matter?"

"Thank you." He took his pants and flannel off so he was just wearing a t-shirt and his boxers and Lorelai changed into her PJs before brushing her hair and climbing into bed with him. They cuddled up to each other like they had done every night since Lorelai came home from the hospital and they fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamed of what great things Wednesday night would have in store for them.


	27. Date Night

**First of all, sorry it took me so long to update....I've had so much college work to do and I almost had this completed but my computer deleted it! So I've rewritten it and because of the long wait, it's extra, extra long too!! It's more than double the length of all my others. And just a warning, in three weeks I'm going to Disney World and won't be updating for a few weeks, I'll try and post a couple of chapters before I go. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

It was Luke's turn to open the diner on Wednesday morning. He opened his eyes to see it was still dark outside and groaned. He had gotten so used to sleeping in with his wife in the morning that he found it difficult to drag himself out of bed. He turned his head to look at Lorelai who was laid on her side facing him. She was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face and this made Luke think she was dreaming about something. He moved out of bed slowly and walked over to the closet to retrieve some clothes. Lorelai felt the mattress move as he stood up and it had snapped her from her dream.

"Luke?"

"Hey, go back to sleep."

"Not without you." She sat up and watched him as he pulled his pants off to replace them with his jeans. "Come back to bed."

"I can't, I have to open the diner." He finished getting dressed and walked over to sit on the bed next to her.

"Can't Caesar open?"

"He's opened every day for the last month. I have to go." He kissed her softly and she returned his gesture before pulling his body closer to her and moving her hands further and further down until they reached what she was searching for. "Lorelai."

"Don't go."

"I have to." He took her hand that was currently teasing him and kissed the back of it. "I'll see you tonight though."

"Hmm, I can't wait." She smiled at their planned night out."

"Me either, have a good day." He kissed her goodbye and left the room. She laid back down and fumbled around with the duvet to get herself comfortable again. Just as she drifted back into the sleep she had been woken from, she heard the unmistakeable sound come from the baby monitor on the nightstand. Her eyes flew open and she scowled at it. "Damn it." She got out of bed and went into the nursery to find her son bawling his eyes out. "Hey baby, you sure like to wake mommy up don't you." She stroked the little bit of hair on his head to try to calm him down, it usually worked. He carried on screaming and she could suddenly feel the heat that was coming from his forehead. "Uh oh, what's the matter sweetie?" She lifted him out and laid his head against her shoulder then gently rocked him. She stayed calm but inside she was worried. She knew it was probably just a cold seeing it was almost January but she couldn't shake the feeling it was something else.

She managed to quieten Callum's screams to tiny moans and took him downstairs to get a bottle to see if that would soothe him. As she went into the kitchen, a piece of paper on the table caught her attention. She saw it was a note and immediately recognised the handwriting as Luke's.

_I made a bottle for Callum; it's in the fridge and just needs warming up. I can't wait to see you tonight, be ready for six. _

_Luke x_

She smiled again at their impending date and began going through possibilities of where he was taking her. It was bugging her that she didn't know but she was more excited because of the surprise. She was brought back from her daze by Callum whining again and went to get his bottle and put it in the warmer. She went back upstairs and climbed into bed whilst putting the bottle on the nightstand. She laid Callum down on the mattress and placed herself next to him, being careful not to squash him and tested the bottle on her arm before feeding it to a hungry Callum. She laid down, still clutching the bottle, and watched him eat his breakfast. She liked how he reminded her so much of Luke and just laying next to him made it feel like he was there. She waited patiently until he had finished then decided to go back to sleep with her arm protectively over the baby to make sure he didn't roll of the bed.

An hour and a half later, Lorelai was woken up by April.

"Lorelai." She opened her eyes to see her stepdaughter looking down at her.

"Hey what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Eight thirty." Lorelai removed her arm from Callum, who was now sleeping, and sat up before climbing out of bed.

"Is Lily still asleep?"

"No she came to wake me up. She said she wants breakfast."

"Ok, did she say what she wanted?"

"Pancakes."

"That's not gonna happen; I don't even know what they're made with. Why don't you both get changed and we'll go to the diner."

"Will do." She left Lorelai to get changed herself. Lorelai kept a close eye on the baby who was still asleep in the bed, just in case and when she was done getting dressed, she gently lifted him and changed him whilst trying not to wake him then took him downstairs.

"Hi mommy, where are we going? I'm hungry."

"I know you are honey. We're going to the diner for breakfast."

"Will daddy be there?"

"Yeah, if you ask him nicely he might eat with us."

"Let's go then! Can I have pancakes when I get there?"

"Let's see what daddy says." She put Callum in the stroller and fastened him in then helped Lily get her coat on. When they were all prepared for the winter air, they quickly made their way through the streets of Stars Hollow. They walked down the sidewalk that led to the diner, April was pushing the stroller and Lorelai and Lily were walking a little ahead, hand in hand. They reached the door and Lily pushed it open. Luke looked up at the sound of the bells jingling and immediately smiled at his favourite customers.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see them but happy all the same. He had missed Lorelai in the few hours they had been apart.

"We came for breakfast."

"We have plenty of food at the house."

"Yeah but Lily wanted pancakes and you're the only one that knows how to make them. Plus I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too." They shared a kiss and Lily and April rolled their eyes at each other before going to sit at a table.

"Callum was a little fussy this morning."

"Why what's the matter?"

"He had a fever and it seemed to be really bothering him. I managed to calm him down for now but I think I'm gonna take him to the doctor, just to be sure." He saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey, I'm sure it's just a cold. It is winter after all. I'll come to the doctor with you."

"Thanks, I hope it is just a cold." He gave her a comforting hug before guiding her over to the table April and Lily had claimed.

"Now what does everyone want to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice," replied April.

"Ok, Lily?"

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Magic word?"

"Please?" she said sweetly.

"Chocolate milk it is."

"Lorelai?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I guess that's a coffee." He went back behind the counter to prepare their drinks and brought them back. "And to eat?"

"Pancakes please!" shouted Lily.

"What kind of pancakes?"

"Pop tart pancakes."

"What are pop tart pancakes?"

"It's pancakes with a pop tart on top."

"I don't have pop tarts at the diner. Choose something normal, I can make you blueberry?"

"Nothing with fruit in it."

"Ok, how about chocolate chips."

"I'll have those please." He wrote the order down and turned to April.

"I'll have waffles with syrup. And not just a tiny bit, pile it up on them. You can never have enough syrup."

"I think so too," added Lily.

"Right and Lorelai what do you want?"

"The full works."

"Which is....?" He knew she was fussy and if he put anything she didn't want on the plate she would freak.

"Eggs, bacon, tomatoes, sausages, hash browns, mushrooms and anything else you can think of."

"Everything you said there was plural."

"Yeah I know, I'm extra hungry this morning." She smiled at him as he shook his head and walked away. As he approached the counter, the bells above the door jingled and he turned around to greet his next customer. He froze on the spot as he saw who had just appeared and was walking towards the counter.

"What erm....what are you doing here?" he stood still and stared at her. Lorelai came over and looked directly at Luke, ignoring what was going on around her.

"Luke this coffee is decaf. I need the real stuff in order for my brain to work." She noticed the look on his face. "Luke what's wrong?" She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. "Oh my god, Rachel what are you doing here?"

"Hey Lorelai, Luke."

"What are you doing here?" This time it was Luke asking.

"I just wanted to see you."

"It's been twelve years and your showing up now." Lorelai began to feel awkward.

"It's err good to see you again Rachel," she said to fill the silence.

"You too, how have you been?"

"Look cut it with the small talk," ordered Luke. "Why are you here after so long?"

"I just...missed you. I came to see if you were available."

"Well I'm not and if I was I wouldn't get back together with you. All you do is leave."

"You know the reason I left the last time. It was for your benefit."

"Well nothing happened there because when you left, Lorelai got engaged."

"Really, you got engaged?"

"Yeah but...." Lily interrupted her explanation.

"Can I have some more chocolate milk please?" She emphasized the please.

"Yeah go sit down I'll bring it over with your food," said Luke calmly.

"Thank you." She returned to her seat.

"Lorelai is that your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"She looks just like you."

"I get that a lot."

"So, you're married."

"Yeah I am." She shot a glance at Luke. She wasn't lying here she just hadn't told her who to.

"He's a lucky guy."

"I believe I am," interrupted Luke.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Lorelai and I are together."

"You just said nothing happened there."

"Well my wife was just about to explain it to you but our daughter interrupted."

"Yeah I got engaged but broke it off before the wedding because I didn't really love the guy."

"Oh, so how long have you been together?"

Luke felt it was his turn to answer. "Well technically we've been together for nine years but we broke up for a while and we got back together six years ago."

"And you have a kid?"

"Two actually, Lily's five and we just had a little boy, Callum." Rachel looked as if she was processing all the information. She suddenly realised that she was intruding on their family.

"I'm gonna leave now, but err congratulations on the new baby." She gestured towards the stroller then made her way to the door.

"Rachel?" Lorelai called after her. She turned around with her hand on the doorknob. "Thanks for persuading Luke to ask me out, even if the timing was bad." Rachel forced a small smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you worked things out." With that she left the diner and the town of Stars Hollow.

"Wow I didn't expect to see her today," said Luke, still shocked.

"I know, but let's forget about it. We have our date tonight and I don't want you to be thinking of another woman all night."

"You're the only woman I wanna think about." He walked round the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Dad," shouted April. Luke broke from the kiss and turned his attention to her. "When you're quite finished, we would like our breakfast."

"Magic word?" she rolled her eyes.

"Please?" she replied sarcastically. He gave Lorelai a loving smile before releasing her and heading towards the kitchen. He came back and put their plates in front of them.

"Finally, I'm starving," said Lily overdramatically.

"Me too," agreed Lorelai.

"You're just as bad as each other," said Luke whilst rolling his eyes at their ability to eat.

"I know, but you like us that way." They tucked into their breakfast. "Caesar," shouted Lorelai loud enough to get his attention from the kitchen. He poked his head round the door frame.

"Yeah."

"This bacon is amazing, thank you." She winked at him.

"You're welcome," he replied shyly.

"Lorelai stop flirting with my cook."

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't tell me you weren't a little jealous when Rachel came in here."

"Fine I was. But I'll have you know I only have eyes for you."

"The feeling's mutual." He leant down to kiss her.

"Don't even think about it when I'm eating breakfast," said Lily. "I like it that you don't argue much but you don't have to kiss in front of me."

"Sorry honey." Callum began moaning in the stroller so Luke went to see to him.

"Hey son, what's the matter, are you sick?" He lifted the baby and Callum snuggled into his dad's neck. "He's got a fever again," he told Lorelai as he felt the heat from Callum's forehead against his neck. Lorelai stood up and rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna take him to the doctor after breakfast."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to take time off, I'm sure Caesar needs you here."

"Callum's more important and I wanna make sure he's ok."

"What's up with Callum?" asked Lily.

"He's got a really high temperature and we need to take him to the doctor to see what's wrong."

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah he'll be fine; he's most probably got a cold."

"Can I hold him to see if I make him feel better?"

"Of course, I have customers to serve." Luke laid Callum in Lily's arms and went back behind the counter. She had gotten used to holding the baby and she didn't need help supporting his head anymore.

"April, would you mind watching Lily whilst we take Callum to the doctor?"

"That's fine."

"I wanna go with you," said Lily.

"Lily I'll take you to the park." She thought about it for a second before agreeing.

"Ok I'll go with April but I have to go on the climbing tower."

"What's the climbing tower?" asked April. Lorelai giggled.

"It's all these ropes and you have to climb to the top," replied Lily

"Yes and Lily gets stuck every time she climbs it so you have to go up there to get her down."

"Sounds fun," said April.

"Well it does make you feel like a kid again." They finished their breakfast and Luke came over.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, here." She tried to give him a twenty but he refused. "Luke you have to take it. I feel bad that we come here and eat all your food for free."

"What's mine is yours." She smiled and put the twenty away before Luke took Callum from Lily and they walked back to the house. Lorelai and Luke got into the car and April and Lily waved as they drove away.

"So shall we go to the park now?" asked April

"Yeah, will you push me on the swings?"

"Yep."

"And go down the slide with me?"

"Ok."

"What are we waiting for then?" Lily ran ahead and looked back at April who was walking slowly. "Come on hurry up."

"Lily where exactly is the park?"

"I'll show you." Lily took her hand and dragged her through the square towards the park that she had spent so much time playing at. As they approached the playground, Lily let go of April's hand and ran to get on a swing. It was quiet with it being a few days after Christmas and the snow still on the ground. "Push me April."

"Magic word?"

"Jeez you sound like daddy."

"So do you! What's with the jeez?"

"I don't know, it just came out."

"You two spend too much time together."

"Whatever." April began pushing Lily on the swing. "Higher." They spent a good half hour on the swings before Lily got bored. "Can I go on the climbing tower now?"

"Ok but can you at least try not to get stuck this time?"

"I'm not promising anything." She started to climb the ropes and April watched from the bottom.

"Lil be careful, it might be slippery from the snow."

"I will." She watched as she made her way to the top of the tower and cheered when she reached the top. "April look I'm at the top!"

"Well done," she shouted. "Can you get down now?"

"Erm...." April was waiting for her to say she was stuck, just as Lorelai said she would. "I think I can get down." She started lowering herself down the ropes as she gripped tightly to the one above her. April watched anxiously, afraid that she might slip or fall. She let out the breath she was holding when Lily reached the ground again. "Hey I didn't get stuck this time."

"Thank god."

"Can I do it again, now that I can get down again?"

"No, why don't we go get donuts?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, we just had breakfast remember?"

"Hasn't stopped you before. Hey let's sit for a while." They went to the nearest bench and April looked at Lily who was catching her breath. "So are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Why what's happening?"

"Daddy and Mommy are going out so Rory and Jess are looking after you."

"Really? When will they be back?"

"They're staying out all night."

"Cool, will you be there?"

"Not tonight, Kyle's picking me up for our date then he's gonna bring me back to pick up my stuff and I'm going to stay with my mom for the rest of the holidays."

"Why didn't you see her at Christmas?"

"Because her new boyfriend took her to Paris for the week and they left me by myself."

"You weren't by yourself, we were there."

"I know, it was one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

"Me too, but I've only had five and I can only remember two so I don't have much to compare to." April laughed and remembered her childhood Christmases when it was just her and Anna and not her, Anna plus the new boyfriend. "April?"

"Yeah."

"Does your mommy get a lot of boyfriends?"

"Yeah, I think since last Christmas she's had seven or eight."

"Wow that's a lot. Do you like her boyfriends?"

"Some of them are ok I guess. I don't really get to know them because I know they're not gonna be around for long so there's no point."

"That's like my Grandma and her maids. She used to have a different one every week we visited."

"Do you not visit anymore? I remember going to a couple of Friday Night Dinners."

"Grandma and Mommy fell out and we haven't been since before my birthday in August."

"Do you miss going there?"

"Well I miss the food. And I miss my Grandpa, he was the best. But my Grandma was always mean to me about my clothes or my hair."

"Ah yeah I remember how she is."

"Grandpa got me a birthday present you know."

"What'd he get you?"

"A book."

"What book would that be?"

"The newest Harry Potter."

"Have you got the rest of them?"

"I have them on DVD, but I haven't read the other books."

"They're pretty much the same as the movies so you've got the idea."

"Mommy helps me read it at bedtime. It's got some big words in that I don't know."

"Oh cool, have you got far?"

"Chapter eight, I read a page every night because it takes me quite a while."

"Aww you'll get better at reading don't worry. In a few years you'll be able to read every word."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're smart."

"Thanks, you are too. Can we go home? I'm hungry."

"I knew you would be soon."

"I know where mommy hides the pop tarts."

"Well what are we waiting for?" The girls stood up and walked hand in hand back to the house.

Luke returned to the house with Lorelai after going to see the doctor so he could help her with Callum before he went back to the diner. It turned out that Callum just had a bad cold due to the snow and the winter months and he had prescribed some medicine to help clear it up. They got back into the house expecting it to be all warm and cosy but instead it felt just as cold as it did outside. Lorelai set the car seat down in the hallway and walked further into the house.

"Girls." She shouted. "April, Lily?" She got no answer and assumed they were still at the park. She turned back to Luke and smiled.

"Nobody home?" he asked.

"Nope it's just you and me."

"And Callum," he added.

"And Callum, but he's asleep so he doesn't count."

"Are you thinking of what I think you're thinking of?"

"That depends, are you thinking of what I'm thinking of?"

"Well I don't know because I am now confused." She let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm cold."

"Turn the thermostat on." He reached out and turned the dial to warm the house up.

"I think there are other ways we can warm up."

"Really, care to venture an idea?"

"Well sure." She leaned in to kiss him and he gladly returned it. He deepened it by tilting his head to the side and parting her lips with his tongue. The front door suddenly swung open and Lily and April walked in causing the couple to break apart.

"We don't even wanna know what you two were doing just now," said April.

"Making out," blurted Lorelai.

"Again, do you ever just talk to each other?"

"What's the point? Making out's better anyways."

"Eww stop talking," said Lily.

"I should go back to the diner," said Luke. He kissed Lorelai's cheek and said goodbye to April and Lily before exiting via the front door.

At a quarter to six, Lorelai was sat on her bed whilst Lily went through her closet looking for an outfit for her to wear. They had already gone through more than three quarters of her wardrobe and so far there was no luck.

"How about this top and this skirt?" asked Lily.

"It's not dressy enough." Lily sighed and threw it over the chair before moving onto the next item.

"How about this dress?"

"That's too summery. I'll be cold."

"Ok but you're running out of choices." She pulled out another dress and held it up. "This is the last dress in your closet." Lorelai looked up to see the dress she wore to Liz and TJ's wedding. "You know what? I think I'm gonna wear this one."

"Finally."

"This is a special dress you know."

"How?"

"It's what I was wearing when daddy and I danced together for the first time. And that was the night he ask me out."

"Wow and you kept it for so long?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't clear it out. I hope it still fits." She changed into the dress and found that, after almost eight years and two pregnancies, it still fit.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks baby, how do you think I should wear my hair?"

"Just keep it down like it is now. You have nice hair."

"Yours is nice too, I love your brown curls."

"Will you straighten it for me sometime?"

"I'll think about it, I like it better curly though."

"But I wanna see what it looks like straight."

"We'll see."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." They began to walk towards the bedroom door. "Ooh hang on." She went over to the top draw in her nightstand and pulled out the tiffany box. "I need to wear this. Daddy bought me it as a Christmas present." She put it round her neck and fastened it then checked it out in the mirror.

"Daddy has good taste. Are they diamonds?"

"They sure are." She smiled before heading into the nursery to check on Callum. He was currently sleeping and she could hear how heavy his breathing was due to his cold. It was still bothering him and Lorelai was a bit wary about leaving him with Jess and Rory but she wanted to spend time with Luke and that would mean leaving her babies for a whole night. She leant into the crib. "Night baby, don't cry too much for Rory and Jess, I'll miss you tonight but I'll be back in the morning ok?" She placed a kiss on his warm forehead before switching the baby monitor on and leaving the room whilst closing the door slightly. She went downstairs to find Luke sitting on the couch in the living room with Rory and Jess. "Oh hey guys, you're here already."

"Of course they are it's quarter past six. I thought I told you to be ready for six sharp."

"She took ages deciding what to wear," replied Lily.

"Well may I say it's a good choice, that's the dress you wore on to Liz's wedding. When we shared our first dance."

"I know, it's why I chose it. Can you believe it still fits after all these years and after having two kids?"

"You've always had a perfect figure. Do you like your necklace?"

"It's perfect, thank you. I feel important somehow, like every woman's staring at me."

"I know I am," said Rory. "That's a very special necklace."

"Hey we should get going, we're already behind schedule," said Luke.

"There's a schedule? Whatever are we doing?"

"Wait and see. Have fun you guys," he said to Rory, Jess and Lily.

"Oh wait, err Callum's got a bit of a cold at the moment and it's been bothering him a bit. He's already had his bottle for now and he's sleeping so he'll wake up around ten for another and just give him a teaspoon of the medicine that's on the kitchen table and then he should go back to sleep. Then he'll wake up around two for another bottle and then he'll sleep through till the morning."

"Come on Lorelai," said Luke.

"Wait this is stuff they need to know. If you have any problems you can ring me on my cell...."

"No they can't, I've hidden it."

"What if they have an emergency and need to contact us?"

"Mom we'll be fine, you go and enjoy yourselves."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning Lily." She bent down to give her a hug.

"Bye mommy, have fun. Rory, I usually go to bed at ten."

"Ha nice try, have her in bed by nine," interrupted Lorelai.

"But that's not fair."

"It's later than you usually go to bed, and you have to behave tonight and do what Rory and Jess tell you or else I won't read Harry Potter with you tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Ok, we're going. Bye." They waved from the front door as Luke and Lorelai walked down the porch steps and closed the door to keep the heat in. Lorelai began to walk towards the car but stopped as she saw Luke stood still, staring after her. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get in the car." Luke shook his head.

"We're walking tonight."

"But it's freezing and I'm wearing heels."

"Come here." He held his arm out and she quickly walked over to him. He pulled her into his warm body and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go have a good night out." She smiled at him and they walked away from the house towards the square.

Back inside the house, the three were in the living room and Lily was planning their evening.

"First I think we should watch a movie."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jess, knowing it would be a Disney film.

"Hannah Montana," she smiled and Jess rolled his eyes. "Or High School Musical!"

"Lily do you not watch any non-Disney movies?" asked Jess. He was not looking forward to watching a bunch of high school kids singing cheesy songs.

"Sometimes, but Disney's better. I wish I could go to Disney World."

"Have you told mommy you wanna go there?" asked Rory. "She took me when I was younger. We only went for a weekend because we didn't have much money then but it was awesome."

"Did you go on the roller coasters?"

"Some of them. They wouldn't let me on the big roller coaster because I was like half an inch below the minimum height. I cried my eyes out so mom took me to meet Mickey Mouse to calm me down."

"How old were you?" asked Jess.

"Eight or nine."

"Isn't that a bit old to be crying over roller coasters and meeting Mickey Mouse?"

"Hey, you can never be too old for Disney World. I begged mom for years to take me and she saved up enough money for us to go."

"Do you think she'll take me there?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Can I call her now to see?"

"You can't, she doesn't have her cell phone with her. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh but I have to ask her now."

"What's the rush? Disney World will still be there tomorrow."

"Can we watch a movie now?"

"Can I pick?" asked Jess.

"No," replied Lily. "I don't wanna watch one of your scary movies."

"Not all my movies are scary."

"Well they all have shooting in them."

"Yeah Jess I don't think your movies are appropriate for young eyes," agreed Rory.

"Well Disney movies aren't suitable for my eyes."

"Isn't there some kind of soccer game on tonight?" asked Rory.

"Baseball," he corrected.

"Well why don't you go watch that in mom and Luke's room and we'll watch a movie down here?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean we are supposed to be babysitting."

"I think I can handle Lily by myself, you go watch your thing." She smiled at him as he got up and made his way upstairs leaving the girls in the living room. "So what are we watching?"

"Hannah Montana."

"You watch that all the time, can't we watch something else?"

"Like what?"

"Oh have you seen Mean Girls?"

"A bit of it, mommy said I fell asleep when we watched it."

"You wanna watch it now?"

"Ok." They got up and walked over to the bookshelf that was actually filled with DVDs rather than books. They searched for their chosen movie amongst the hundreds that Lorelai owned. "What colour is the cover?"

"Err purple I think." They carried on searching in silence.

"I think I found it!" shouted Lily, a little too excitedly.

"Ok sis calm down it's only a movie," replied Rory sarcastically.

"Sorry. Do you wanna see mine and mommy's secret snacks?"

"Who could say no?" Lily took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. She stopped at the cupboard by the back door and carefully took the tubs out to reveal the sugary treats hidden behind. "Wow that's a lot of chocolate."

"I know. Every time we watch a movie when daddy's not here we eat stuff from this cupboard and mommy puts these tubs in front so he doesn't catch us."

"You two are sneaky. What are we having then?"

"These." She pulled out a big bag of individually wrapped candy in the shape of Halloween characters. "We had them left over from Halloween but we told daddy that lots of kids came trick or treating here so he thought there were none left."

"They look yummy. Let's go put the movie on before you have to go to bed." Lily reorganised the cupboard and followed Rory back into the living room and joined her on the couch. They tucked into their candy as Rory explained to Lily what was happening as she was still a bit young to understand the ups and downs of high school.

Luke and Lorelai were walking through the town square together. They were now holding hands as Lorelai had warmed up a bit from their walk. They were walking in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company with no interruptions.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she was becoming fed up with the suspense.

"First stop, Doose's."

"Why are we going to the Doose's? Is it your idea of a romantic night out?"

"We need supplies for our next activity."

"Dirty," she said as he held the door of the market open for her. Luke grabbed a basket and Lorelai followed him round the aisles. "What are we buying?"

"It's up to you." He reached the section he was looking for and she looked around at the junk food that was surrounding her. "You can choose anything you want. No price limit, no calorie or sugar limit, just go to town." She smiled but was still a bit confused.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Don't you think you would have already made that happen yourself?"

"Good point." She picked up various snacks including chips, popcorn, candy and chocolate and dumped them in the basket. She was expecting Luke to comment on how much she was throwing in but he just stood and watched. "Do you wanna get something for yourself?"

"I'm just gonna share this stuff with you." Lorelai blinked a few times.

"Did I just hear that right? You, Luke Danes, are gonna consume mountains of sugar and calories in one sitting? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. It's your night tonight and I wanna make you happy."

"What makes me happy is that you're happy."

"I am happy. I'll just go for a run in the morning, work it all off."

"I think you might work it off tonight," she replied with a wink. He smiled widely at her and they shared a moment where they just gazed into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

"Well hello Luke, Lorelai," greeted Taylor, interrupting them.

"What do you want Taylor?" asked Luke, irritated that he had interrupted them.

"I thought you might be interested in our current sale on diapers. They're the....." Luke cut him off.

"We're not here to buy diapers," he snapped.

"Well even so, I think it would be a good idea to stock up on them, you won't find a better price."

"Taylor will you leave us alone?"

"I don't like your tone Luke."

"Well piss off then." Luke was getting more and more irritated by Taylor. He grabbed Lorelai's hand and pulled her over to the cashier. They paid for their snacks whilst Luke gave Taylor annoyed glances. He shot him one last look before holding the door open for his wife and slamming it shut as he left. As they joined hands again and walked down the sidewalk, Lorelai looked over at Luke who still looked irritated. He saw her looking at him and he turned his head towards her. "Stupid Taylor Doose, I swear I'm gonna kill that man one day and I have a feeling it'll be in the very near future."

"You can't because then you'll have to go to prison and I need you here. Just forget about Taylor, let's enjoy our night. It's very rare that we don't have kids to bathe and diapers to change. And I'm actually wearing an outfit that hasn't been spit up on or had juice spilled on it. I think we should worship this night."

"You're right," he sighed.

"Ok now tell me where we're going." He stopped and looked at her.

"You're looking at it." She turned her head to see they were standing outside the movie theatre.

"A movie? It'd better be good. I know your choices aren't always the best."

"Believe me, you'll like this one." He guided her inside and into the empty movie theatre. She followed him up to the front row and sat down next to him.

"It's quiet in here, where is everyone?" she asked.

"It's just us tonight."

"You mean you booked out the movie theatre?"

"Yeah and I chose the film."

"You did this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." He put his arm round her and she leant against his shoulder as the movie began.

"Dirty Dancing, I love this movie." She smiled widely.

"I know, that's why I chose it." She kissed him sweetly and he pulled the snacks from the bag giving her some popcorn. "I picked these up earlier and brought it over." He pulled a six pack of beer from under the chair and gave her a bottle after opening it for her with his teeth.

"Ooh beer, thank you. This is perfect you know."

"I'm glad you think so." They settled down again and watched the movie in a comfortable silence, for some of the time. Lorelai, being her usual self, had little rants about certain scenes and mocked Patrick Swayze. She also spoke along with the actors on some of their most famous quotes which made Luke roll his eyes but he smiled because it showed she was having a good time. The movie came to an end and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah it was great, thank you for a great night."

"The night's still young." He smiled. "I thought you might be hungry so..."

"Hungry as in food or hungry as in..." She licked her lips.

"Food."

"Don't worry, we've got all night."

"I know, so where are we going?"

"We haven't been to Sniffy's in a while."

"That's right we haven't. We should go see Buddy and Maisy, I miss them."

"Me too." They gathered up their snacks and left the theatre, walking down through the town to Sniffy's.

Back at the house, the movie had finished and Lily had managed to stay awake all the way through.

"So Regina got hit by a bus?"

"Yeah she did."

"Did she die?"

"No sweetie, she's alive don't worry."

"Good, she was nice near the end. It's funny."

"It's a great movie; I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep though, you usually do during movies."

"I know but this was too good to fall asleep."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we see what Jess is doing?" She nodded and they went upstairs. Jess was sprawled out on Luke and Lorelai's bed and as they approached, they saw he had his eyes closed. "He's asleep," Lily whispered.

"Let's wake him up."

"How?"

"Climb on the bed and jump up and down." Lily did as she was told and Jess started to stir. She giggled as he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Jess wake up, you're not allowed to sleep you have to look after me."

"Stop jumping on the bed, I'm getting motion sick."

"Not until you get up." Rory laughed at the two arguing.

"Come on Jess you're supposed to be helping me look after the kids."

"Ok, Ok." He reluctantly got up from the bed and lifted Lily over his shoulder and started spinning her round. She laughed hysterically as he spun faster and faster and Rory watched in amusement. Their amusement was short lived when Lily threw up all over the floor and Jess' back. He stopped spinning and put her on the floor.

"Eww," said Rory. She stepped round the puddle on the floor and bent down in front of Lily. "Are you ok honey?"

"I don't feel so good." She ran to the bathroom and Rory followed her, holding her hair back for her as she leant over the toilet. Rory flinched at each retch and gently stroked Lily's back to comfort her.

"Do you think you've got it all up sweetie?"

"I think so."

"I think somebody ate too much candy and then got too excited didn't they?" Lily nodded and Rory pulled her in for a hug. She picked her up and went back into the bedroom where Jess was standing, waiting for them to come back out.

"Is she ok?" he asked, immediately walking up to the two and stroking Lily's hair.

"Yeah, she's got it all up for now. We're gonna go downstairs and get some water."

"Ok, I'll clean up the err....mess." He followed them downstairs and into the kitchen where he got some disinfectant and a bunch of damp cloths.

"Jess?" asked Rory as he was about to go back upstairs. He turned back to look at her. "Can you change as well? I'm sure Luke won't mind if you borrow his clothes."

"Ok, I might take a shower too. You know to get rid of the smell."

"Smart idea." She sat Lily down at the kitchen table and got her a glass of water from the tap. "Drink it slowly." Lily nodded and took small sips from her glass. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit, I don't like it when I'm sick."

"Aww nobody does hon." She felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever so it must have been the candy and the spinning around."

"Don't tell Jess off, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know I had lots of candy." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lily don't cry. I'm not gonna tell Jess off."

"Good."

"Do you want me to give you a bath?" Lily nodded and Rory carried her upstairs, talking to glass of water with her. She filled up the tub and climbed into the hot, bubbly water. "You've got some in your hair." She rinsed Lily's hair before lathering it with shampoo.

"I had fun tonight, even though I was sick."

"I've had fun too; you know you're my favourite sister."

"You're my favourite sister too." They smiled at it each other and Rory held her hand over Lily's eyes so the shampoo didn't get in them as she rinsed it off. Jess finished cleaning the carpet and sprayed air freshener to make it smell a bit more pleasant then changed into one of Luke's flannels. He heard the girls talking as he walked past the bathroom and poked his head around the door.

"Hey, are you feeling better Lily?" She nodded at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for making you sick."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Callum suddenly started screaming and Jess went to check on him. It was five past ten and Rory had lost track of time.

"Lily you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

"I won't tell if you don't," she said with a cheeky grin which Rory returned.

"You got yourself a deal there."

"Pinkie promise?" they joined their fingers together. Jess came in the bathroom with Callum who was whimpering.

"Where's the formula and the bottles?"

"Mom left a note saying she already made two bottles up. One for now and one for his night feed. They're in the fridge."

"Ok and do I just give it to him cold?" Rory and Lily laughed at the same time.

"No Jess you have to warm it up in the machine," replied Lily, having picked it up from watching her mother and father do it so many times.

"What machine?"

"The bottle warmer next to the microwave. You put it in and switch it on. It's already set to the right time so it's the perfect heat." Jess nodded and once again left the bathroom.

"Jess is funny."

"Don't be mean, he'll learn."

"You mean when you have a baby."

"Yeah exactly."

"Did you tell Jess about what happened on Christmas day?"

"Erm no I haven't told him yet."

"I think you should."

"I will, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Tell him tonight."

"Ok Little Miss Bossy. Come on, get up so we can get you dried and in your PJs." She helped Lily step out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She quickly dried her off and helped her into her PJs and wrapping her up in her robe.

"Can I say goodnight to Callum before I go to bed?"

"Ok let's go see where he and Jess are." They went to look in the nursery to find Jess sat in the rocking chair, feeding the baby who already had his eyes closed. "Did you give him the medicine that mom told us about?"

"Yeah I gave him that first so the milk would take the taste away."

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he, not a care in the world." The smiled and watched Callum sleeping whilst he suckled milk from his bottle.

"Night Callum, see you in the morning," said Lily quietly in the baby's ear. She kissed his cheek and hugged Jess goodnight without squashing the Callum.

"Ok sis, let's get you to bed." She took her hand and Lily led her to her bedroom. She climbed into bed without saying a word and fell back onto the pillow. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No it's ok. Me and mommy are reading Harry Potter and I don't want her to miss any of it."

"Ok then." She leant down and kissed Lily's forehead. "Get some sleep and don't wake up too early. I'll bring some fresh water up to put on your nightstand if you get thirsty and if you start to feel sick again come and get me or Jess."

"Ok night Rory." She watched Lily roll over onto her side and close her eyes, almost immediately falling into a deep sleep. She shut off the light and shut the door so they didn't disturb her. Rory walked back into the nursery to find Jess tucking Callum back under his blanket in the crib. She watched from the doorway and smiled at how great he was with the baby.

"Hey." She walked up to him and stood beside him with her hands rested on the side of the crib. She looked down at Callum, fast asleep with his hands up by his head and breathing deeply. "He's so precious isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," he agreed. "I want one." Rory looked at him and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Jess didn't notice and carried on talking. "I can imagine us stood in this same position putting our own baby to bed. He or she would have my hair and your eyes and it'd be the most beautiful baby in the world." Rory smiled at his thoughts as she imagined putting her own child to bed the way she had just done with Lily. She thought back to what Lily had told her in the bathroom and began to feel a bit guilty.

"Jess I have to tell you something." She looked at the baby and grabbed Jess out of the room by his arm.

"What's the matter?"

"On Christmas day, I took a pregnancy test."

"What, is that why you're mom was dragging you upstairs?" She nodded and didn't say a word. "And..." He looked at her expectantly.

"It was negative." She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being a failure. I can't even get pregnant."

"You're not a failure; we haven't even been trying a month yet. And maybe it's not you, maybe it's me." She looked at him. "Look this will happen, whether it's now or in a year's time. We will have a baby of our own." He took her in his arms and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She melted into him and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

At Sniffy's, Luke and Lorelai were greeted by a surprised Buddy and Maisy. They all talked for a while and the couple showed the pictures of the kids that they had in their wallets. It was the first time Lorelai had thought of the kids all night and she realised that she was starting to miss them and she hoped everything was going ok. Buddy and Maisy let them have alone time after they had shared information about their lives and Lorelai and Luke had had a lovely, romantic meal where they talked about grown up things instead of Hannah Montana and High School Musical and they enjoyed each other's uninterrupted company. They laughed at each other's jokes and stole innocent kisses now and again. By the time they left the restaurant, the couple were full to the brim and Lorelai was a little tipsy from the beer and champagne.

"Luke, your place or mine?" she asked. She was resting against his shoulder as he held her weight. She was stumbling a little from drinking too much and wearing heels. He laughed slightly at her comment.

"I know just the place." He walked her over to the diner and unlocked the door before locking it behind him again and taking his wife upstairs to his old apartment. It was pretty much the same as before, the bed was still there and the closet along with April's old bed and the kitchen table.

"I haven't been up here in ages," said Lorelai as she collapsed on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me now," ordered Luke with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Why, what are you gonna do with me?"

"Things I can't even describe." She giggled as he scooped her up from the couch and walked her over to the bed. He laid her down and moved on top of her, kissing her lips softly. She went in for more and invited him into her mouth. She tugged at the buttons on his shirt and managed to undo them all and ripped it from his arms. He pulled back and sat her up. He began to pull the zip down to undo her dress and successfully removed it before throwing it to the floor.

"I've waited so long for this," she murmured through heavy breaths. He groaned his agreement and showed her just how much he loved her.

Two hours and three orgasms later, Lorelai was laid in bed snuggled up against Luke. He looked at her and saw the exhaustion in her face. They laid together for a while in complete silence, both just savouring the moment. It had been a while since they had heard silence and they planned to enjoy it now it was happening.

"I missed you," mumbled Lorelai, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I've been with you the whole time."

"No I mean I missed being close to you, like we were fifteen minutes ago."

"In that case, I missed you too." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For planning such a wonderful evening. I think we really needed this." She played with the hair on his chest.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. I actually forgot we had two kids for a second as well."

"You know what? I think we should make this a regular thing. Maybe once a week, or once a fortnight. Just time away from everything so we can be alone together."

"Hmm, let's see how the babysitting went first." She smiled and kissed Luke before she fell into a deep and much needed sleep. "I love you," she mumbled as she dozed off.

"I love you too." He stroked her silky hair before he too lost the battle against sleep.

**I hope it was to your liking! I still can't believe how long it is.....almost 9000 words :O my other chapters are only 3000-4000. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing!! It'd be much appreciated.**


	28. Waffles

**Hey, just a warning here, there may be some M rated material near the beginning. I wasn't sure where the boundaries were so I tried to keep it to a minimum! Sorry if I go too far. And another thing, this story may be doing a bit of time travelling soon.....skipping into the near future. Please let me know whether you think this is a good idea or not!**

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, Luke wasn't there with her. She sat upright and forced her eyes open. As they adjusted to the light, she scanned the apartment only to find he wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. She got out of bed, picking up Luke's discarded shirt that he was wearing last night and slipped her arms into it and buttoned it up. She headed towards the bathroom to answer the call from nature she had just received and hesitated when she heard the shower running. A small smile crept onto her face and she slowly twisted the door knob and pushed open the door slowly. She saw steam filling the room as she entered. It automatically made her whole body warm up as she made her way to the closed shower curtain. She removed the shirt from her body and pulled back the curtain to find Luke massaging foamy soap over his body. He turned when he saw the curtain move as he was a bit surprised but smiled when he realised who it was.

"Taking a shower without me?" she asked seductively.

"Well you were asleep and I didn't wanna wake you."

"You can always wake me up when it's shower time, I don't mind."

"You coming in then?" She nodded and he held her arms as she stepped in and immediately pulled her towards his body. "The water's good."

"It's not the water I'm bothered about." He grinned at her and brought his lips down to hers. She opened up to him straight away and things were getting just as heated as they were the night before. She could feel him coming to life between their bodies and she helped speed the process along by moving her hand down lower. He groaned against her neck and she could feel the vibration of his voice on her skin. It wasn't long before the whole thing was over and he was holding her still against the shower wall, her legs still wrapped around him and their bodies still together as one. She smiled contentedly at him and he ran a hand through her hair that was dripping wet from the shower spray.

"That's something we couldn't have done at home," he smiled.

"I know, unless we wanted a kid in with us too."

"I don't think that was suitable for Lily's eyes do you?" she laughed and he looked deep into her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Seriously?" He nodded and she hesitated before answering. "I'm thinking I had a perfect evening last night with the perfect man and my morning isn't turning out so bad either."

"Isn't turning out so bad? I'd say it's pretty good, amazing actually."

"You're right, it's an amazing morning. Here I am taking a shower with the man I love and he's even gonna make me breakfast."

"I never said anything about breakfast."

"Please?" she pouted.

"Fine." He just couldn't say no to her.

"Thank you! What are we having?"

"Whatever you want."

"Waffles? With whippy cream?"

"Eww you're gonna eat whippy cream at eight in the morning?"

"Yeah and then if there's some left after, you can put it all over me and lick it off."

"Now that does sound appealing, waffles with whippy cream it is. But will you at least have some strawberries with it?"

"Ok but I'm only doing it for you." He smiled at the prospect of her eating some fruit. "Hey do you mind if I just wash my hair? I might as well seeing as I'm already in the shower."

"Go ahead."

"I can't, you have me pinned up against the wall here." She grinned cheekily. "Not that it's a bad thing." He apologised and released her, making sure her feet hit the ground ok.

"You need some help?"

"You can do it for me if you like." He nodded and took the shampoo bottle from her before massaging a handful of it into her hair. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her brown locks and made the shampoo all lathery.

"Turn around." She turned to face him and he positioned her under the spray. She put her head back as he ran his hands over her hair, rinsing the lather from her locks and watching as it ran down her back and onto the floor. Once he was finished, she handed him another bottle. "What's this for?"

"It's conditioner, for my hair."

"But I just put stuff on your hair."

"But this makes it all silky and shiny."

"I thought it was like that naturally."

"No, it's hard work being a woman you know. If you wanna look good you've gotta work for it." She smiled and he shook his head before applying the conditioner to her hair. He once again rinsed it off and she put her arms round his neck. "This is nice."

"Tell me about it. I almost don't wanna go home."

"I wonder how the kids are doing. Do you think they're awake yet?"

"Callum will be, I'm not so sure about Lily. Depends if she went to bed when she was told."

"I'm sure she was well behaved. She loves Rory and Jess."

"I know. So I guess we should get ready and have breakfast so we can check on them."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want this to end. Don't get me wrong, I miss the kids but I've enjoyed the last twelve hours so much and now it's back to reality."

"You really think we can go all the way back to how it was before after what happened last night and this morning?"

"What if we keep getting interrupted again and we can never find time for us. I don't wanna be sex deprived like I was before."

"That was different. You'd just had a baby but we'll make sure we fit it into our lives this time. And we can always go out just the two of us again, even if we don't stay out all night. The apartment's still here."

"You know what we've never done?"

"Why am I dreading what's coming next?"

"We've never had sex in the diner. Why haven't we again?"

"Cause people eat in the diner."

"They never have to know."

"The answer's no."

"Come on we can do it now whilst we're still undressed."

"The diner's open."

"So?" she winked.

"You're being ridiculous."

"It's a reasonable request!"

"As much as I love having sex with you, I would never do it in front of people. Least of all Patty, Babette and Kirk."

"Fine but we're doing it another time when the diner's closed."

"Dream all you want." He climbed out of the shower and picked up a towel. He wrapped it round the back of him and gestured for Lorelai to get out. She went over to him and he wrapped the towel around them both, keeping the heat in and drying each other. Once they were dried and dressed, Luke started breakfast.

"Luke will you teach me how to cook?"

"I'm sorry; did I just hear you right? You wanna learn to cook?"

"Yeah it'd come in handy don't you think? I could make dinner for the kids before you get home from work then we can have dinner by ourselves."

"But it's a bit risky, you been near an oven."

"That's why I'll learn."

"Ok. Do you want me to teach you how to make waffles?" She nodded and went to stand next to him.

"What do I do?" He told her to stand in front of the counter and he moved behind her with his arms reached out in front of her. He took her hand and helped her separate the egg whites from the yolk. He then gave her all the different ingredients he had already measured out and told her to mix them all together. When she was done, she looked at him with a smile. "I did it!"

"They're not done yet. You have to bake them."

"But that's the dangerous part, you should do it." She began to step away from the bowl but he stopped her.

"No chance. You said you wanna learn and I'm gonna teach you." She reluctantly nodded and he opened the waffle maker. "Now you need to put the batter in and leave it for a few minutes." She did what he said and turned around when she had closed the lid.

"Look at me, I'm making breakfast."

"I know it's weird." She slapped his arm and he laughed at her. "I like being the cook of the house, makes me feel needed."

"You are needed and not just for the cooking."

"Figures. You're waffles might be done now, you might wanna check." She swung around, suddenly remembering what she was doing and opened the lid to reveal perfectly cooked waffles.

"Ooh look, they're perfect." She beamed at Luke who was actually surprised. "Mmm they smell so good." She scooped them up and put them onto plates before putting them on the table for a waiting Luke. He smiled as he cut a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Wow, these are good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well done. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off."

"Well once again, I have proved myself." Luke frowned as she picked up the whippy cream and squirted a very large amount on top of the waffles. She looked up at him and caught his gaze. "What?"

"Strawberries." She tutted and got up to pick out a handful of the fruit. She put it on top of the cream and tucked in.

Back at the house, Rory and Jess were in the kitchen. They had been up for a few hours as Callum had woken up early for his morning bottle and Rory was already yawning.

"I'm exhausted," she complained

"Me too."

"We've only been here one night."

"Is Lily awake?"

"No she's still sleeping. I think being sick really wore her out."

"Should I wake her? She needs some breakfast."

"Let her sleep, she'll come down if she's hungry." Jess nodded and turned his head when he heard the door open.

"We're home," shouted Lorelai as she burst through the front door. She expected to hear the patter of feet running towards her but the house was silent. "Do you think everything's ok?" she asked quietly as they went further into the house.

"Kitchen," replied Rory. They made their way through and they smiled when they saw Rory and Jess at the kitchen table. "Hey guys, did you have a good date?"

"Yeah it was great."

"Good I'm glad you had fun."

"So what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's quiet, what did you do? Did you drug my kid?" she joked.

"She's still sleeping; we had a bit of an incident last night."

"Uh oh, what kind of incident?"

"It involved vomiting."

"Oh my god is she ok?"

"Yeah she just got too excited that's all. We had candy and then she got all excited and ended up throwing up."

"In the toilet?"

"It went on the floor and a bit on Jess too."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Lorelai it's ok, it was kinda my fault anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was spinning her around and I went too fast."

"I'm gonna go check on her, sorry you two had to put up with it."

"It's ok, I made Jess clean it up." Lorelai chuckled and she disappeared to go upstairs. When she reached Lily's room, she poked her head through the door and saw her little girl sleeping. She went in quietly and knelt down next to the bed. She put her hand on Lily's forehead to check her temperature and Lily woke up slowly, moving her head towards Lorelai.

"Hey baby, are you feeling ok?" Lily just nodded. "Rory told me what happened; do you want something for breakfast?"

"No I want you." Lily huddled up close to Lorelai.

"Didn't you have a good time with Jess and Rory last night?"

"Yeah it was fun but when I'm sick I want you here."

"I know honey. If I knew that you were sick I would have come home straight away."

"But you and daddy were on a date."

"But we would have come home for you."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was awesome. We watched Dirty Dancing."

"I like that movie."

"I know. And daddy ate lots of junk food."

"No way!"

"Yes way. We went to Doose's and he told me to choose anything I wanted. Then when we were watching the movie, he ate lots of popcorn and chocolate."

"He's cool when he's on a date."

"Yeah he is. So what did you do last night?"

"We watched Mean Girls and I showed Rory our secret candy."

"If you keep telling people it won't be a secret anymore!"

"Sorry. Rory won't tell anybody."

"I know she won't. I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. I don't want you to ever go away again."

"I won't, not for a whole night anyway."

"Good."

"You know what I did this morning?"

"What?"

"I made waffles."

"No you didn't."

"I did."

"But you couldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't cook!"

"Ah but daddy taught me how to make waffles. It's pretty easy actually."

"Can you make me some?"

"How about you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Ok, they'd better taste good."

"They do, believe me." She left Lily's room and went into the nursery to check on Callum. She approached the crib and saw he was sound asleep, one hand hugging his tummy and the other in his mouth. She watched him sleep for a moment. "Looks like they did a good job babysitting you didn't they? You still have all your limbs and everything." She was whispering so she didn't wake him and she went to kiss his cheek and put his blanket back over him then left the room. "You two did a good job last night you know," she said as she got downstairs.

"We did?"

"Yeah, Lily's ok and Callum's still in one piece so I'm happy."

"Oh didn't you see that big hole in his leg? We don't know how it got there, it just appeared," Rory laughed.

"Ha you're funny."

"I like to think so."

"So did you have fun then?"

"Yeah it was great."

"So it didn't put you off kids?"

"Not at all. I mean the projectile vomiting was a bit gross but now I know, don't give kids candy and swing them round really fast."

"Good logic."

"You know Callum is so cute. He was so well behaved all night."

"Did he wake up at 10?"

"Yeah, I was giving Lily a bath when he woke up so Jess went to see to him."

"And again at 2?"

"Yes mom relax. Everything was as it should have been. How do you wake up at 2am every morning?"

"You get used to it after a while. Sometimes I find myself awake before he even starts crying."

"It's hard. I had to get Jess to push me off the bed cause I couldn't get up!"

"Yeah Luke used to be like that, he wouldn't budge."

"I did not! If anything it was you that wouldn't get out of bed."

"Don't try to blame it on me. Face it, you're lazy."

"You're telling this to the guy that gets up at five every morning to open his business so he can keep his greedy family well fed!"

"Now you're insulting us, saying we're greedy."

"Well it's true. I do a weekly shop on Sundays and everything's been eaten by Wednesday. I really don't know where it all goes."

"In my belly of course."

"Where else?" he replied sarcastically.

"Mommy are my waffles ready?" asked Lily as she walked into the room.

"Not yet honey, I'll just start making them for you now."

"Mom you're going to make waffles?"

"Yeah."

"But how, why?"

"Luke taught me how, it's easy."

"You're acting weird. You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Oh I know what that means! It means you have a baby inside you," exclaimed Lily. "Mommy am I getting another brother? Or sister?"

"No you're not, don't even think about that. Rory I want you to go wash your mouth out with soap."

"Sorry. Why's it such a bad thing that you'd be pregnant?"

"Because it's hard enough keeping up with a hyperactive five year old and a demanding newborn. I don't need any more work thank you very much."

"Ok sorry for bringing it up."

"You will be. Just wait till you have lots of kids running round and you have to deal with them shouting things to you at the same time. You'll see why I don't want another kid."

"That's if I ever have kids."

"Rory not this again, I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"I know I just have to be patient."

"Yes you do, it's good advice."

"Rory why don't you buy the seed?" asked Lily.

"I've had lots of seeds but none of them have worked."

"Why don't we go buy some more?" Rory smiled at Lily's innocence.

"Ooh we should go to the mall. I hear they have a post-Christmas shoe sale."

"I wanna go!" Shouted Lily.

"I knew you would. Rory are you coming too?"

"Erm...I think I might just go home. I'm exhausted."

"You only babysat for one night."

"Yeah but it was hard work."

"Ok. Do you wanna come over for dinner later? I'm cooking."

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh please come, I need plenty of opinions."

"Ok but if I get food poisoning, I'm suing you."

"Good to know and the suing won't be necessary. Luke said my waffles were good."

"Ok we'll see you tonight. Six ok?"

"Yeah we'll see you then." Rory and Jess left and Lily looked back at Lorelai. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because I want waffles!"

"Ok sorry, I'll make them now." She got to work and mixed everything together. She put them in the waffle maker and opened it once she thought they were done. "There you go." She put the plate in front of Lily and watched as she took a bite and immediately spit it out on the plate. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're gross."

"But I made them a little while ago and they were really good." She picked up Lily's fork and took a bite herself.

"Eww. Luke." She shouted.

"Yeah," he answered walking into the room.

"My waffles don't taste good," she pouted. She fed him a piece and he pulled a face.

"How much sugar did you use?"

"I didn't use any."

"That's why. You have to put sugar in or else they taste like this."

"Oh, sorry Lily. Do you want me to get you something else instead?"

"Yeah I want a pop tart."

"Go on then. Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Chocolate." Lorelai grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster. "What are we gonna buy at the mall?"

"Shoes."

"And."

"Shoes."

"Just shoes?"

"Maybe clothes. Oh I need new clothes actually. I wanna celebrate getting my figure back."

"Where did it go?" she asked, oblivious to after pregnancy effects.

"Far far away. But it found it's way back to me."

"Cool." Lily ate the pop tart that Lorelai had put in front of her and left the room to find Luke. She found him on the couch, holding Callum up in the air above him.

"Hey I didn't hear him crying."

"He wasn't. I was fed up with your shoe talk so I went to check on him and he was awake, staring at the ceiling." She sat next to him on the couch and looked up at Callum who was looking down on them both curiously.

"He's such a good baby. Lily was so different."

"I know, she had a good pair of lungs on her, this one's much quieter."

"Takes after you." She smiled at him. "I knew Lily was my daughter the first time she screamed her lungs out. She just wanted to be the centre of attention."

"I knew the moment I saw her. She was the spitting image of you."

"Even with all that fluid all over her?"

"Yep. It was actually like you made her by yourself and I had no involvement."

"Well that's how I feel about Callum."

"So we're even then?"

"Yeah I guess we are. Do you wanna come to the mall with me and Lily?"

"I think I'll pass on the shoe shopping thank you. I'll stay home with Callum and we'll have a father/son day. Lots of guy stuff will go on in here today."

"I can imagine."

"The soccer's on today actually. We can watch our first game together."

"That's so cute, getting him into sports when he's still young."

"Yeah well, I want him to play when he's older. You know on the school team." Lorelai smiled at the plans he had made for their son. "And there's gonna be a baseball game in New York next month. I was thinking we could take a weekend trip there, you and Lily can do some shopping and I'll take Callum to his first live game."

"Is that safe, taking a baby to a baseball game?"

"I'll hold onto him the whole time don't worry."

"What if the ball flies into the audience and hits him in the head?"

"I'll buy him a helmet."

"Good answer. That's a great idea we'll definitely do that. Oh I can take Lily to Bloomingdales! She'll love it there."

"Ok, I'll book the game tickets and a hotel room for us."

"It's a plan." Lily ran into the room and smiled at them.

"I just remembered I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Can we go to Disney World?"

"Today? It's a bit far away, the mall's closer."

"No not today. I mean on a vacation."

"Oh we'll have to see about that. How about we look into it for our summer vacation next year?"

"Ok, just as long as we get to go. Rory said it's so cool."

"It is. I'm surprised she remembers it all actually. She cried so much cause they wouldn't let her on this roller coaster. She was too small."

"She told me that."

"You know you'll be too small for the big rides Lily, are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I just wanna meet Snow White and the dwarfs. Oh and Mickey Mouse."

"Ok, go get your coat on and I'll tell you more about it in the car." Lily ran out of the room and Luke looked at Lorelai.

"Disney World?" he screwed his face up.

"Yeah it's like the coolest place on earth."

"But it's for girls."

"Exactly that's why we're taking Lily."

"But do I have to go?"

"You'll enjoy it. Everyone likes Disney World. And Callum's too young to care."

"He'll be older in the summer."

"Yeah by half a year. He'll probably just laugh at all the characters."

"Can't we go somewhere that we'll all enjoy? I was thinking we could go to London."

"I've heard it rains 365 days a year in England."

"Yeah right."

"Come on Luke, Lily really wants to go to Florida. We can always go to London the year after. This holiday will be for the kids. Plus we're going to New York for your baseball game so technically you owe us."

"Fine, I'll look into it."

"Thank you. You won't regret it. When you see Lily's face light up as we get there, you'll be pretty pleased with yourself. Rory was so excited; I had to keep hold of her hand to stop her from running off."

"Mommy come on, they won't have any shoes left if you don't hurry up."

"Coming." She turned to Luke. "Can I borrow you're credit card?"

"No."

"Please? I need shoes."

"Use your own credit card."

"But I like yours better."

"I know you do. The bill I receive every month tells me that."

"If you let me borrow your credit card, I'll buy something sexy from Victoria's Secret."

"No I'm not falling for it."

"Please? I'll model it for you tonight."

"Ok you can have my credit card."

"You won't be sorry, not when you see what I buy."

"Could you not take Lily in Victoria's Secret? I don't want her looking at that stuff."

"I won't, I'll go in discreetly."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Ok have fun." She kissed him lightly then looked at Callum who was laid against Luke. "Bye Callum, have a good time with daddy." She kissed his forehead then got up to get her coat on.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Lily, don't let mommy use my credit card too much."

"I won't bye. I love you."

"Love you too honey."

"I love you also," said Lorelai.

"And I love you as well." Lorelai and Lily made their way outside and got in the car.

Once they were at the mall, Lily unsnapped her seat belt and jumped out of her car seat. She opened the door and jumped out, hearing a loud thud in the process.

"Lily what did you do?" asked Lorelai.

"Nothing," she replied. Lorelai walked round and looked at her car door.

"Oh my god! You put a massive dent in my car. This is why you should wait until I let you out. Look at that there's not even a scratch on the other car." Lorelai was shouting at her.

"Sorry," she said as her lip quivered. She suddenly burst out in tears and Lorelai frowned.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." She picked her up and held her close. "You just have to know that cars are expensive and they need to be taken care of. I didn't mean to shout. Are you ok?" Lily nodded. "What do you say we go buy some shoes?"

"Ok," she replied sniffling.

"You know you said you don't like it when I'm sad?" Lily nodded again. "Well I don't like it when you're sad either."

"Sorry about the car. Is it really bad?" Lorelai examined the door, wincing as she realised how much it had been bashed in.

"It's not really bad, but it's quite bad."

"Daddy's gonna shout at me like you did." Her lip started quivering again.

"Hey don't cry again."

"But he's gonna be really mad at me and he won't let us go to Disney World."

"I'll tell him it was my fault."

"But he won't believe you."

"He will. We'll move your car seat into the front so it looks like you were sat there instead of in the back."

"Ok." Lily grabbed her hand and they walked through the entrance to the mall. They walked around and Lily pointed at every shop window that had a sale sign in the window. "Mommy look there's a sale in the toy store. Can we go look."

"Ok then." Lily dragged her in and guided her around the store.

"Look this stroller is on sale."

"But you already have one."

"Yeah but my doll has grown out of it." Lorelai rolled her eyes at Lily's excuse. "Please? Mine's old."

"It's only two years old."

"But the wheel keeps coming off. Daddy keeps putting it back on for me." Lorelai thought about it for a second then looked at the price tag.

"$25. Go on then but you have to look after this one."

"I will, thank you."

"It's not my credit card remember." Lily grinned and Lorelai picked up one of the boxes from the shelf and went to pay for it.

"Can I get it out now?" asked Lily as the cashier scanned it.

"Wait till we get home."

"But I wanna see it now."

"If you get it out now we won't be able to go shoe shopping." Lily frowned.

"Ok I'll wait. Can I carry it?" The cashier put it in a big bag and gave it to Lily. She struggled at first with it.

"What do you say Lily?"

"Thank you," she said to the cashier. Lorelai also thanked her and they made their way to the door. Before they even reached it, Lily turned to look at Lorelai. "My arm hurts." Lorelai giggled and so did the cashier.

"Here I'll carry it for you." Lily smiled and handed it over. As they were walking through the mall to find the best shoe shops, Lorelai spotted Victoria's Secret. "Lily I just need to go in a grown up shop for a minute. Do you wanna play on the jungle gym for a sec whilst I go in?"

"Ok." Lorelai took her over to it and made sure she was with all the other kids before she hurried into the store. She browsed the selection, making quick pro/con lists in her head as she examined each piece of lingerie and decided whether it would be to Luke's liking. She picked out two and couldn't decide. She looked around the store and saw a tall man stood near her.

"Excuse me?" he looked around a bit startled but smiled when he saw her looking at him. "I know this is gonna sound so incredibly random and kinda weird but I was wondering if you could tell me which would....look best." The man looked at her for a second before his eyes fell to the lingerie in her hands.

"The purple one."

"Thank you." She leaned to put the other back and looked back to see the man still staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering why a pretty girl like you needs to buy this stuff." She looked at her shoes.

"Oh erm....well bye." She began to walk to the counter but the man followed her.

"Do you have a cell phone?" She nodded. "Can I have your number?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"Why not."

"Because I don't wanna give you it."

"But I'd love to see you modelling that lingerie you just bought."

"I think my husband will love it more."

"You're married?"

"Yeah."

"That makes it even more fun."

"Are you seriously thinking that I'd cheat on my husband?"

"Well there's a good chance."

"There's no chance in hell. I would never do that. I love him and I love our kids so back off." She was starting to get creeped out.

"Ok keep your pants on, or don't whatever."

"Just get away from me you perve." She paid for the garment then made her way out of the shop.

Meanwhile Lily was playing on the jungle gym. She had just come down the slide and she looked up, startled to see her grandmother looking down at her.

"Lily who are you with?" she asked.

"Mommy."

"Where is she?"

"She said she was going in the grown up store and told me to play on here till she came back."

"Come here," she ordered.

"But mommy told me to stay here," she protested.

"Lily you're coming with me."

"No, you were mean to mommy. I don't wanna go with you I want mommy." Emily sighed. Her granddaughter was so much like Lorelai it was unbelievable.

"Is there a problem here?" the jungle gym attendant asked.

"No there is no problem," replied Emily.

"Yeah there is," answered Lily. "My mommy told me to wait here and now this lady's trying to take me away."

"Do you not know this lady?" she asked Lily. Lily looked up at Emily for a second.

"She's my grandma but mommy told me to stay here. Mommy and grandma fell out and grandma was mean so I don't wanna talk to her." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Lily you're being ridiculous, you will come with me this instant."

"No leave me alone." Lorelai came out of the store and Lily ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Mommy."

"Sweetie what's the matter?"

"Grandma's trying to take me away." Lorelai looked up to see Emily stood next to the attendant. She made her way over there, Lily in tow.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Hi mom," she replied sourly.

"You're daughter says this woman is trying to take her away but you told her to stay here."

"I did tell her to stay here, my mother has no right to take her anywhere without my permission."

"Don't be stupid, I'm her grandmother."

"And I'm her mother, I'm in charge here."

"Well it's not very safe leaving your child unattended in a mall. Especially not when they're only five years old."

"She wasn't alone; she was with the other kids. Now if you'll excuse us we have shopping to do."

"What if somebody had have taken her Lorelai? You shouldn't have left her by herself, it's unacceptable. You are not fit to be a mother; you obviously don't care about your children."

"Leave her alone," shouted Lily. "She's the best mommy in the world."

"Please she's walking around Victoria's Secret whilst her child is potentially in danger."

"She was fine. I was only gone a minute."

"That's all it takes. Now I think it's best that I take Lily for the rest of the day and you can come and collect her tomorrow morning."

"No," shouted Lily, starting to cry. "Mommy let me stay with you."

"Lily come here, now."

"Mom, she's my daughter now please stop making a scene, you're upsetting her." Lorelai stroked Lily's hair. "It's ok sweetie, you're coming home with me don't worry. Mom I think it's time we were going home. Don't expect a call from me. I was thinking about calling you soon to see if you wanted to meet your grandson but you've made it clear you're not interested so I'll talk to you in a couple of years once you've calmed down."

"Lorelai...."

"I don't wanna hear it." She took Lily's hand whilst juggling their bags and they walked away back to the car to go home, far away from Emily Gilmore.

**Sorry it ended like this....I need sleep! I will carry the next chapter on from here; I just wanted to post it before I went to bed. Night!**


	29. Pictures and News

**Hi **** I'm so sorry about the wait.....it's been like a month, please forgive me? Ok and I know this is also shorter than usual but I think you'll like it. It picks up from where I left it in the mall and if you need a reminder, Emily and Lorelai had an argument (what's new?). Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I will try to get the next chapter out a little quicker.**

Lorelai was fuming as she walked quickly through the mall, balancing her bags with her left hand and holding Lily's hand with in her right. She couldn't decide if she was more angry or upset by her mother's comments. Why couldn't she just accept her for who she was instead of trying to find something to hold against her all the time? Lily had been watching Lorelai as she hurried along next to her, her little legs struggling to keep up with Lorelai's much longer ones. Once they were sat in the car, Lily felt it was speak up.

"Mommy, are you alright?" she was concerned. She had never seen her mother this angry and she had never seen her grandmother act so bitterly towards Lorelai. Lorelai didn't look round at Lily's face.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just thinking."

"About grandma?" Lorelai didn't answer; instead she stared out of the window so Lily took it as a yes. "I don't like grandma, is that bad?" Lorelai looked at her. She never wanted for her kids to lose the relationship with their grandparents because she herself didn't get along with them but there was no way she was letting Lily or Callum, or Rory even, anywhere near Emily Gilmore.

"No honey it's not bad, she's not a nice person."

"But I thought you were supposed to love your family."

"Well you are but just because you don't like grandma doesn't mean you don't love her," she explained.

"I don't get it."

"Ok, you don't like grandma do you?" Lily nodded. "Deep down, on the inside, you'll still love her."

"Do you love grandma deep down?"

"Deep deep deep down, yeah." Lily laughed and Lorelai smiled at her, pushing all her emotions to the back of her mind once again. She started the engine and pulled away from the mall, driving further and further away from Emily Gilmore. The girls weren't talking much on the way home, Lorelai was lost in thought and Lily was singing to a Taylor Swift song that had come on the radio. Lorelai looked over at her and smiled as she listened to her sing.

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers..."_

"Where did you learn all the words?" asked Lorelai curiously.

"From Rory, she has it on her iPod and she let me listen to it."

"Oh cool, I like this song."

"Me too."

"_Can't you seeeeeee, you belong with meeeeeee....." _They sang together. The song ended and they went back to their comfortable silence. They soon pulled into their driveway and Lorelai got the bags from the back seat. Lily ran up to the house and the front door opened as she made her way up the porch steps.

"Hey Lily," Luke greeted. She smiled and gave him a big hug as he bent down to her level.

"Where's Callum?" she asked.

"In the living room. He's not in a very good mood today and I think he needs cheering up by his big sister."

"Ok," she replied as she ran inside quickly. Luke made his way down the steps to take some bags from Lorelai.

"Is that all you bought?" he asked after giving her lips a quick peck.

"We kinda hit an obstacle."

"What kind of obstacle?"

"The kind called Emily Gilmore," she replied.

"Uh oh that can't be good. Come on let's go inside." He took some of her bags and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside. They put the bags in the hall and Lorelai removed her coat. "You go in the kitchen, I'm just gonna make sure Lily's ok with Callum," he said softly. She disappeared and Luke peeped his head into the living room. "Lily are you gonna be ok with Callum in here? Me and your mom are gonna be in the kitchen if you need us."

"We'll be ok thanks daddy," she replied.

"Ok." He left the room and entered the kitchen to find Lorelai sat at the table with her head bowed. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, concerned at how upset she seemed. She looked up at him and he saw her eyes glistening with tears. He immediately pulled up a chair and sat next to her, placing his hand over hers.

"I hate my mother," she said, just above a whisper.

"Honey what happened?" She cleared her throat.

"You know you told me not to take Lily in Victoria's Secret?" He nodded in response. "Well I left her on the jungle gym while I went in, I knew she was safe cause there were a bunch of other kids and parents around and Lily knows not to go anywhere without me." She took a deep breath. "So while I was in there, Emily must have found Lily playing by herself and I came out of the store to find her trying to take her away from me. We had an argument about how I'm the parent and she can't tell me how to take care of my kids so she told me..."

"Told you what?" he asked eagerly.

"She said I was an unfit mother." She breathed in heavily, trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't stop them from rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here," he said whilst pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest, clinging onto him tightly. "You know it's not true right?" She sniffled.

"I don't know, maybe I am a bad mother." Her voice was shaky from crying.

"Don't talk like that," he said sternly. "You are the most wonderful, amazing mother I have ever met and Emily had no right in telling you otherwise."

"You would say that."

"No it's true, there is no other woman I would prefer to be the mother of my kids."

"But what my mother said, it's true on some levels."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well last night, I was out with you doing things I would never tell the kids about when I should have been here taking care of them."

"They were with Jess and Rory, they were fine."

"But Lily needed me. She was sick and I wasn't here to take care of her."

"You weren't to know she was gonna get sick."

"But she told me this morning that she wanted me here last night and I failed her."

"You did not fail her; you deserved to go out last night. And you weren't the only one that wasn't here for her last night; does that make me a bad father?"

"No you're a great dad, you truly are...." He cut her off.

"Well that means you're a great mother too. You've gotta stop beating yourself up about not being here last night. And you've definitely gotta stop taking notice of what Emily Gilmore says to you." She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For being the best guy on the planet, I'm lucky to have you."

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one." They smiled at each other and Luke kissed her softly. "How about we go check on the kids. We've left Lily alone with Callum, god knows what state they're in right now," he joked. They stood up and Luke followed Lorelai into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Lily have you moved Callum?" he asked and Lily nodded. "What have I told you about picking him up when we're not here?"

"Sorry, I did it right though, I held his head and everything."

"Ok just don't do it again."

"I won't." Lily went back to playing with Callum as Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch together, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched two children bonding. It had only been three weeks since they had come home from the hospital but so many things had changed. Lily and her baby brother had a great relationship, she would play for hours with him and she always seemed so disappointed when it was time for his feed or his nap. Callum didn't like it when Lily stopped playing with him either, he really loved his big sister and would cry like mad for her if she simply got up to use the bathroom while they were playing together. At least once a day, Lily would feed Callum a bottle and she would frequently help Lorelai or Luke bathe him. She drew the line at changing his diaper though. That was something she definitely didn't want to do anytime soon. Lorelai smiled to herself as she watched her son and daughter, she was lucky to have such wonderful kids. She felt Luke's mouth near her ear, his warm breath on her.

"You see, how could you ever doubt that you're a good mother? You created this," he whispered, nodding his head towards the kids. She smiled thankfully at him and kissed him again, keeping it PG because of the minors in the room. When she pulled away, she looked at him with that dreamy look in her eyes, the one she had when they first started dating and when they got engaged, both times.

"Am I still cooking tonight at dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want but I'm gonna supervise."

"Of course. What am I making?"

"I don't know, maybe we should start you off with something easy and simple. Like pasta or something."

"Pasta sounds good. You can't burn that can you?"

"Well not that I know of but this is you we're talking about."

"Hey," she pouted slapping his arm. "I have feelings you know."

"I know I just witnessed them."

"Ha ha."

"I think you'll be fine with pasta. How about it Lily, pasta for dinner?" Lily groaned. "What?"

"Pasta's healthy. I hate healthy food."

"It's good for you. Have you not learnt about what eating unhealthily does to you at school?"

"They did a lesson on it but I wasn't listening cause I knew it would put me off cheeseburgers for life." Luke shook his head and tutted. "What? I like cheeseburgers."

"You're still eating pasta."

"But daaaaaaad." That's how she addressed him when they were ranting to each other about something.

"Don't but daaaaaaad me."

"You know Lily," interrupted Lorelai. "I'm making the pasta."

"I really don't want it then." This made Luke laugh.

"It'll taste good, I promise."

"But the waffle you made me was horrible."

"Yeah cause I didn't put any sugar in but I promise I'll do it right this time."

"If it tastes bad can I get a cheeseburger from the diner?"

"Maybe, but it won't come to that. This is gonna be the best pasta you'll ever have in your life," she boasted, not quite believing it herself.

"Whatever."

Later on, Callum was taking his afternoon nap and the other three were in the living room. Luke was helping Lily get out the new stroller her and Lorelai had bought at the mall.

"So the wheel fell off the other one again?" he asked.

"Yeah it wouldn't stay on."

"Well you've gotta take more care of this one."

"I will." Luke put it in front of Lily and she happily started pushing it around the room. "Can I go play outside?"

"No it's freezing out there, why don't you play in your room?"

"Ok then." She went out of the room and dragged the stroller up the stairs with her.

"She's a lot of work," said Luke, collapsing on the couch next to Lorelai. "Just like her mother."

"But you like me that way."

"What was I thinking about when I married you?" he joked.

"I have no idea; something must have gone down at that bachelor of yours that you didn't tell me about cause you were all soppy and loved up at the altar."

"I think there was something in the beer. Plus Kirk planned half the night so something weird was bound to happen at some point."

"You never told me what did happen at your bachelor party."

"You never told me what happened at your bachelorette party."

"A girl never kisses and tells."

"What?"

"Kidding, I'd never kiss another guy while we were together."

"Well that's not exactly true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I seem to recall at a certain new year's party a couple of years ago, you got quite friendly with another guy during a game of spin the bottle."

"You promised you would never mention that ever again. That was so humiliating for me."

"I can remember it well actually," he teased. "You'd had a couple of martinis and got this crazy idea in your head that everyone should play spin the bottle. So you decided to go first and you tried to spin it just enough that it'd land on me but it went a little too far, and who was sat next to me?"

"Luke stop it," she begged, her cheeks turning red even though they were the only ones in the room.

"What? I find it amusing that the bottle happened to land on him, of all the people of Stars Hollow, you had to make out with Kirk."

"We did not make out," she denied.

"It was getting close; Kirk had his hands pretty tight around your waist. We were all wondering when you were gonna come up for air."

"Eww Luke don't remind me. That was the most horrible kiss I've ever had."

"I could see you squirming at how low his hands were on your back."

"Were you not jealous?"

"Well not at first but I swear if his hands had gone any lower, he'd have had a broken nose."

"So protective."

"There's nothing really to be jealous of, I mean it's Kirk."

"Yes and I'd choose the man over the mouse any day."

"Glad to hear it."

"Anyway do you not remember the Christmas party last year?"

"You mean the one with the groper?"

"That's the one. I really didn't expect to walk into the room to find you trying to escape Patty as she tried to grab your ass."

"She's unbelievable. I mean she knows I'm not available so why's she even trying?"

"Are you saying that if you weren't with me, you'd go out with Miss Patty?"

"What? No you're insane!"

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"No I meant that you and I are together and she shouldn't be trying to grope me. I can't imagine how you feel when she does that."

"Patty's harmless; she doesn't mean anything by all the flirting. It's just how she is."

"Well it makes me uncomfortable."

"Talk to her about it then."

"It's not worth the mocking and the teasing. I guess I'll just have to put up with it."

"It's not us women's fault that you're the hottest guy on earth. Everyone else has to resist the temptation and I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for them. I mean if I wasn't able to do this." She leant in to kiss him. "I'd become depressed and end up killing myself."

"You do exaggerate; I'm not that good of a kisser."

"Good enough for me." They sat together for a little while longer, enjoying the peace and quiet until Luke saw what time it was.

"What time are Rory and Jess coming round?"

"Six."

"It's five now, I'm gonna give Lily a bath so we don't have to do it after dinner," he said as he stood up.

"Do you need help?"

"No I think we'll be ok. You relax before you have to make dinner."

"Ok as you wish," she said blissfully. She didn't get much time to relax by herself anymore and she savoured the moments that she did. Luke went upstairs and knocked on Lily's door gently before entering.

"Hey, bath time."

"But I'm busy."

"You don't look very busy to me." She was sat on her bed looking through a photo album. "What are you looking at?"

"Pictures of us."

"Can I look too?" She nodded and he went to sit next to her, putting his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him.

"I don't remember this," said Lily. It was a picture of Luke and Lorelai sat at a table. Luke had an eleven month old Lily on his lap and had his free arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

"You won't do, you weren't even one when that was taken. It was at Rory's welcome home party cause she had to move away for this job she had. She came back occasionally for visits but it wasn't the same. So when she moved back to Stars Hollow, we threw her a massive party and the whole town showed up."

"Cool." She turned the page and found a picture of Lily.

"That's you taking your first steps," he said proudly. "You'd been trying to do it for months and you finally got it." Lily smiled at Luke.

"I can't wait for Callum to walk. I'm gonna teach him when he's old enough." Luke smiled at her and watched as she turned the page again.

"I remember this, it's Rory and Jess' wedding." The picture showed Rory and Jess stood together with Luke at Rory's side and Lorelai at Jess' with Lily stood in front of Rory.

"That was a great day, you were three here."

"I remember, I was the flower girl and I tripped over when I was walking down the aisle."

"Oh yeah, everybody thought you were cute."

"Mommy had to run forward to help me get up again."

"I'm surprised you remember it all actually." Luke turned the page for Lily and they came to a picture taken last Christmas. Lorelai and Luke were sat on the couch at the Gilmore mansion with Lily in between them and Emily and Richard stood behind. Luke saw Lily looking at the picture blankly, not saying anything about it like she had with the others. "Lily are you ok after what happened with grandma today?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You can talk to me about it if you want, I'm listening." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"She was really mean to mommy today. And she tried to take me away."

"That's just how she is sweetheart. For as long as I can remember she's been mean and horrible and I admit that I have never really liked her."

"Mommy said I don't like her but I love her deep down."

"She's right."

"But what about my other grandma and grandpa, were they nice?" She had never really heard about them before as Luke didn't like talking about them much.

"They were great people. I know they would have loved you a lot, and you'd love them too."

"How did they...." she paused for a moment. "How did they die? Luke took a deep breath. He hated recalling the memory of his parent's death but Lily was asking him so he reluctantly answered.

"My mom, your grandma, was in a car accident and she err....didn't survive it." He looked at Lily who looked as though she was thinking.

"What about grandpa?"

"Well he had cancer. He tried to fight it but he didn't beat it." Luke looked at the bed, avoiding eye contact with Lily.

"I wish I could meet them," she said sadly. She looked at Luke and saw that he was upset so she put her arms round him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You'd better get in the bath before Rory and Jess get here," he said, checking his watch. He followed her into the bathroom. Once Lily was dressed again, they went downstairs to find Lorelai sat on the couch playing with Callum. "Hey, we didn't hear you come upstairs."

"Well I needed to wake Callum up cause if he'd have slept anymore he'd have been awake all night. Plus I heard you two talking and thought I'd leave you to it."

"Yeah we were just looking at some old pictures." Lorelai smiled as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," she said, jumping up from the couch and handing Callum over to Luke. She opened the door to reveal a very happy looking Jess and Rory. "Hey guys, you seem.....excited?"

"Mom I have to talk to you," said Rory as she entered the house and took off her coat. "In private."

"Oh is err, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to you. Can we go upstairs?" Lorelai nodded and they went upstairs while Jess went in the living room.

"Hey Jess, where's Rory and Lorelai?" asked Luke.

"Oh they just went upstairs for a minute, they'll be down soon."

"Ok."

Up in her bedroom, Lorelai sat on the bed while Rory stood in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"Rory will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Ok, erm....I'm pregnant," she said, her smile growing wider just by saying it.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"But.....how?"

"I think that'd be a bit inappropriate for me to explain that to you."

"No I mean you took a test less than a week ago and it was negative, do you think the test was wrong? Cause that can happen sometimes."

"It could have been or it might have been too early to tell."

"Oh well...." Then she suddenly realised, her daughter had just told her she was pregnant, why was she still sat down and why wasn't she screaming? "Oh my god you're pregnant!" She stood up and hugged Rory while jumping up and down. "This is amazing."

"I know."

"I'm gonna be a grandma."

"I know." Lorelai calmed down a bit and turned serious.

"I'm really happy for you kid," she smiled at her grown up daughter and hugged her tightly. "Do you fancy telling Luke he's gonna be a grandpa?"

"I don't know how he'll react, he seemed ok with it before but now that it's actually happening he might have changed his mind."

"He won't have, believe me Luke's gonna be over the moon about this." Rory nodded and made her way out of the room. Lorelai hung back for a second taking a minute to register the information. Rory was pregnant. Her daughter was pregnant. Her baby was gonna have a baby. Lorelai couldn't deny it, she was ecstatic. She was so happy for Rory and Jess and she knew they were gonna make great parents. Heck Rory was gonna be an amazing mother and she herself couldn't wait to be a grandma.

**So there you have it! The next chapter will skip ahead a couple of months, just to make the story interesting as I have an idea.....but I won't spoil the surprise! That's all until next time and please REVIEW :D **


	30. Epilogue

**Hello, it has been a very long time, I know. But my mission was to finish this story and this chapter makes it complete **** you might wanna go back and read the last part of the previous chapter, just to remember where this left off. I hope you enjoy this, one story completed just two more to go!**

_Eight and a half months later._

"Come on, get in the car," Lorelai ushered her six year old daughter as she balanced her nine month old son on one arm, and three bags in her other hand.

"But I forgot my teddy bear," whined Lily while she reluctantly opened the car door.

"We don't have time to get your teddy bear," replied Lorelai. "Rory's having the baby and I need to drop you off at Sookie's." She couldn't believe her baby was having a baby, it was so unreal. She could remember Rory in diapers, but now the young woman would be buying them for her own kid.

"Why can't I come?" she asked as she slid into the front seat.

"Because you'll be bored and you shouldn't be at the hospital anyway," she answered as she fastened Callum into his car seat in the back.

"Mamamama," he mumbled, staring up at his mother.

"What's up baby boy?" she cooed, brushing her nose against his. He gave her a toothy grin before focussing on the fuzzy toy dangling from the car roof. Lorelai shut the door and rushed around to the driver's side.

"I went to the hospital when Callum was born," said Lily, still whining about not being able to go.

"Will you stop talking about this please? You're going to Sookie's, end of story." Lily pouted.

"I wanna meet the baby," she whined. Lorelai rolled her eyes, but understood her daughter's excitement.

"I know you do, and after he or she is born, we'll take you to the hospital, ok?" Lily nodded, and the car went silent for a little while.

"Do you think the baby's born yet?" asked Lily, it had only been a half an hour since Rory's water had broken, but Lily didn't know the ins and outs of childbirth.

"Not yet," Lorelai replied. "It takes a long time to have a baby."

"How long?"

"It depends, it could be hours, could be days," she shrugged.

"Days?"

"Yeah, you've just gotta be patient."

"How long did it take for me to be born?" she asked curiously.

"A whole twenty three hours," she answered.

"That's nearly a day, there's twenty four hours in a day," she said proudly.

"I know, my little smarty pants." Lily grinned.

XXX

After dropping the kids off at Sookie's house, Lorelai raced into the diner and dragged Luke away from the counter. When she heard his protesting, she realised that she'd forgotten to call him.

"I didn't call you did I?" she asked, scrunching her face up slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "And where are the kids?"

"Rory's in labour," she said happily. "Her and Jess are at the hospital now, the kids are at Sookie's, and we need to get to the maternity ward of Hartford Memorial," she said in a rush.

Luke was stunned into silence, but nodded wordlessly, threw his apron at Caesar and followed Lorelai out of the diner, waving off all the calls of 'congratulations' and 'give her our best' from the townies. Lorelai's cell phone rang as Luke started up the car, and she hastily answered it.

"Hello?" she asked frantically.

"Hey it's Jess," she heard the slightly high pitched voice on the other line.

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing good, the baby's going strong so all we have to do is wait."

"Ok," said Lorelai, letting out a breath. When she heard Jess' voice, she thought something was wrong.

"I was calling to ask if you're still in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah we're just about to set off; I just pulled Luke from the diner."

"Cause we forgot Rory's overnight bag, and all the baby things and...it was all a big rush." Lorelai chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Jess it's ok, we'll pick the stuff up," she assured him. "Now go back and take care of my baby till we get there," she ordered.

"Ok, thanks Lorelai."

"No problem, that's what grandmother's are for." She thought for a moment. "God that makes me sound old." Luke laughed heartily at Lorelai's comment, earning him a slap on the arm. "You laugh now, grandpa," she murmured. She ended the call with Jess then told Luke to drop in at the Crap Shack. They pushed open the door and went into the living room, where a mass of opened boxes and piles of baby accessories littered the floor. "Wow, what happened to Rory's organising?" she asked, surprised at the mess that was her daughter's living room.

"They still had two weeks left," he reminded her. "This was probably what they were doing right before the labour started." Lorelai nodded and stepped over a pack 'n' play to reach the boxes.

"We need the car seat," she said, looking at the blank white boxes.

"Don't they usually have pictures on the side?" Luke asked. They searched through the boxes quickly until they found the item they were looking for. Lorelai raced upstairs and retrieved Rory's overnight bag, while Luke packed a few diapers and outfits, knowing what they would need from experience with his own children.

Finally, everything was packed into the trunk of their Jeep Cherokee and they were on their way to the hospital, both ready to become grandparents.

XXX

"Ow it hurts," cried Rory as another contraction came along. They were becoming more regular now, and the midwife said that's a good sign. Rory didn't think so though.

"Just breathe Rory, you're doing good," Jess coached. Rory did as he told her, and soon the pain had subsided. She fell back into her pillow and squeezed Jess' hand.

"Thank you for being here," she mumbled. Jess smiled down at her already exhausted form, secretly glad that she was still being nice to him and the insulting hadn't begun yet. Luke had warned him about that.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," he muttered, leaving a light kiss in her hair. "Need anything?"

"Mom," she murmured.

"They're on their way," he assured her. "They were just going to pick up your overnight bag from the house then they were setting off for the hospital."

"Ok," she said sleepily.

"Try and get some sleep before the hard part gets here," he told her, leaving another kiss on her forehead this time. Rory had already dozed off slightly at the end of his sentence so he pulled the chair closer to the bed and perched on it, watching his wife as she slept.

XXX

Luke and Lorelai rushed into the hospital, arms laden with bags and a car seat. Lorelai led the way up to the maternity ward with Luke hot on her heels. They finally made it to Rory's room and Lorelai knocked lightly before barging in.

"Rory," she exclaimed as she rushed over to her bedside. Jess respectfully stepped out of the way and watched with amusement as the mother and daughter squeezed each other tightly.

"I'm glad you're here mom," said Rory sincerely.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," she replied, unable to wipe away her grin. "How's my first grandkid?" she asked, lovingly running her hand over her daughter's bulging tummy.

"Tiring," Rory sighed, relaxing back into her pillows again. "Not another one," she complained as the now familiar pain took over her body again. "Ouch," she repeated over and over until it was over. Lorelai had held her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"How advanced are you?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Four centimetres," answered Jess, not even sure that Rory remembered. "You've gotta get to ten right?" Lorelai nodded.

"Have you been reading up?" she asked teasingly.

"He bought one of those 'What to Expect When Your Wife's Expecting' books," revealed Rory. "He reads it every night before he goes to sleep." The girls giggled and Jess shot Luke a 'help me' glance. Luke just shrugged and looked back at Rory, who finally seemed to notice him. "Luke, I didn't see you there," she exclaimed. "Come here and hug me, I can't move." Luke awkwardly moved across the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter in law.

"You doing ok?" he asked softly. Rory pulled away and nodded.

"Could do with some sleep though, I'm exhausted," she yawned.

"Ok well we'll leave you to it," he said. "If I don't see you before the pushing starts, I wish you all the best."

"Thanks Luke," she said, her eyes filling with tears. Her hormones were all over the place at the moment.

"Love you babe," Lorelai said quietly, giving Rory a kiss on the cheek. Jess stayed behind and whispered a few loving words to her before following Luke and Lorelai out of the door.

XXX

A long, exhausting sixteen hours later, Baby Mariano was born. They handed the small bundle to the proud parents and the two looked down at what they created in amazement.

"It's a girl!" Jess exclaimed as he rushed into the waiting room. Luke and Lorelai stood in unison and Lorelai bounded into him excitedly.

"Congratulations," she squealed, elated with the fact that she had a granddaughter. "Can we meet her?"

"Sure, go ahead." Lorelai bounded off down the hallway and Jess went to follow but Luke's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Congratulations Jess," he said happily. "I'm proud of you."

"Aw you'll make me cry," he mocked.

"Shut up, I hope you know she'll have you wrapped around her little finger before she can even talk," he said pointedly.

"I look forward to it." The men shared a smile, then followed Lorelai down the hall.

XXX

"Hey," Lorelai almost whispered as she entered the room. "How're you feeling?" Rory was sitting up in bed; her tiny daughter lay in her arms.

"I'm great," she replied, smiling up at her mom widely. "Wanna meet your granddaughter?" Lorelai sniffled as she approached her daughter's bedside, mostly at the sight of seeing Rory holding a baby of her own. She looked down at the wrinkly baby and a wide grin overtook her face.

"She's beautiful," she whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek.

"She's perfect," Rory corrected, still not able to believe that this was her daughter.

"You've done great kid, I'm proud of you." Rory smiled sleepily up at her, and Lorelai kissed her forehead.

"Wanna hold her?" she asked. Lorelai nodded like a little child and eagerly took the bundle into her arms.

"You are so precious sweetheart, yes you are," she cooed, admiring the baby's tiny features. The baby opened her eyes and stared up at her grandma, and Lorelai was shocked by the intense shade of blue they were. "Their eyes don't usually come out as bright at first," she said, mesmerised by the mere sight of this new baby.

"She's special," she shrugged. Lorelai nodded and took her attention back to the baby. Luke and Jess reappeared, and Luke casually walked up to Lorelai's side.

"Meet our granddaughter, Luke," said Lorelai, her eyes filling up with tears of pride.

"Congratulations guys," he said softly. "She's gonna be a heartbreaker." The couple nodded in return then everyone took their focus back to the baby.

"What's her name?" Lorelai asked after a second, not realising she didn't know yet. Rory glanced at Jess, who nodded his head in consent.

"We've decided to call her Lorelai," she revealed. "Lorelai Amy Mariano."

"We'll call her Amy so the Lorelai thing doesn't get confusing," added Jess. Lorelai was completely surprised that they'd named the baby after her, and had started a little tradition.

"You know what that means don't you Amy?" she cooed. "It means you'll have to name your first daughter Lorelai too." Jess snorted.

"Not even an hour old and you're thinking about the kid's she's gonna have," he said with a shake of his head. The girls laughed at his annoyance, probably because of the fact that he didn't want to think about her growing up.

XXX

"I wanna see!" said Lily excitedly. Luke and Lorelai had been home to shower and change, before they picked the kids up from Sookie's. Now they were back in the maternity ward, taking their kids to meet their niece for the first time. Lily was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, and Callum sitting in her lap. Rory held the baby out in front of them, and Lily smiled.

"She's pretty," she commented, seeming to be in awe with the baby girl.

"Ahahah," gurgled Callum as he pointed his chubby fingers at her.

"This is your new niece Callum," Rory cooed, ruffling her baby brother's hair with her free hand. "Do you wanna say hello?" Callum looked at her for a moment or two before waving his hand around in front of him as a signal of hello. "You are too cute," she chuckled, squeezing his cheek between her fingers.

"Did you say she's called Amy?" Lily asked.

"Yep, do you wanna hold her?" The girl nodded enthusiastically, and Luke lifted Callum out of her lap to make room for the baby. Callum started to whine and reached forward to get back to his big sister; the two got along very well. Rory made sure Lily had a good hold on Amy, and that her head was supported, before she moved her hands away and let her little sister enjoy some bonding time with her niece. The adults watched as Lily admired the fingers and toes of the newborn, and all smiled to themselves.

"This is what family is about," said Lorelai to Rory, as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and continued to admire her growing brood.

THE END.

**I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders :D This was my first multi-chapter story, so it wasn't all that good to be honest, but it is also the first I've completed. Please review! I never used to get many reviews for this story but hopefully I might for this one, seeing as it's the end and all.**

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story and to those especially who have reviewed...you make stories worth writing :D**

**Bye **** I might see you in some of my other stories..**

**Emily.**


End file.
